Amor en tiempos de paz
by La ultima de la fila
Summary: La guerra ha concluido. Tras un lustro de viaje, Mikasa anuncia su regreso. Los sentimientos de Eren son expuestos. Paralelamente, un mortífero asesino convierte Shigansina en el escenario de cruentos crímenes. La Legión, comandada por Hanji Zoe, debe hacerse cargo de la situación y disipar la oscuridad que se cierne sobre la ciudad. EreMika. Erotismo. SPOILERS. Varias parejas.
1. El fin de la ausencia

INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE

 **Spoilers**.

—Universo alternativo en el que los titanes cambiantes no mueren por la maldición de Ymir.

—Pareja principal: Eren y Mikasa.

—Va a haber escenas sexuales, qué sé que te gustan. No lo niegues.

 _Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama._

Bueno, ahora sí: a leer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **1**

La carta llegó cuatro años, once meses y tres días después de su partida. Y, curiosamente, nunca el tiempo transcurrido le había importado tanto. «Volverá, Eren. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, estará aquí. Ya lo verás», solía decir Armin Arlet con una seguridad apabullante. Al principio, a Eren no le había importado su partida, pero con el pasar de los días, un sentimiento de añoranza se instaló en su corazón. Y ahora, casi cinco años después, casi cinco largas vueltas al brillante sol, sólo podía preguntarse si ella volvería; ¡tal vez se había vuelto un alma errante!

Al menos sabían que estaba bien, pues, a veces, llegaba un nuncio a lomos de un penco, y les entregaba una carta de ella. Todos se congregaban alrededor de Armin, quién leía en alto el mensaje. Normalmente, las misivas eran tan escuetas que Eren se sentía aún más preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Y lo más importante: ¿Iba a volver? A pesar de que sus amigos estaban completamente seguros de ello, la duda lo carcomía. Un día, su rubio amigo le respondió algo que lo confundió.

—Ay, Eren. —Armin sonrió—. Las aguas siempre vuelven a su cauce. Y Mikasa siempre regresará a ti.

Eren no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. ¿A él? Mikasa había decidido marchar a los confines del mundo, a Hizuru, a las lejanas tierra del oriente, de exóticas culturas y extrañas gentes. Llevaba todo eso en la sangre. Cuando la guerra concluyó, partió hacia la nación de su difunta madre. «Tengo que averiguar de dónde vengo. Hay más gente como yo. Mi madre y yo no éramos las últimas orientales. Este tatuaje... tiene que significar algo». Quizás había encontrado en aquellas tierras un lugar donde encajaba. Entonces jamás volvería a él, como había dicho Armin.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a escribirle? —le propuso su amigo.

Y a Eren le pareció una buena idea, pero él no era hombre que se expresara con palabras. Tanto el lenguaje hablado como el escrito eran medios poco eficaces. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Cierta vez, cuando el viejo nuncio volvió, Eren le entregó la carta que tanto esfuerzo le había costado escribir.

—Es para Mikasa Ackerman.

El mensajero asintió.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Recibirá la carta.

Eren se arrepintió. ¿Y si asaltaban al mensajero en los caminos y la epístola acababa en manos de algún bandido? Cuando quiso retractarse, el caballo del emisario ya cabalgaba lejos. No sabía qué le inquietaba más: que la recibiera o que no.

Los meses pasaban y no recibía respuesta. Tenía la sensación de que no volvería a verla. Entonces, cuatro años, once meses y tres días después de su ida, Armin, alegre, le mostró un papel:

 _«No os preocupéis: estas tierras me han tratado bien. Estaré de vuelta a principios de verano. Puede que me retrase unos días._ _—Mikasa Ackerman»._

¡Era su letra y su firma! No mencionaba a Eren. Pensó que no había recibido aquel intento de poner en palabras lo que sentía, y respiró hondo, porque era muy patético. Se ilusionó con la nueva misiva. ¡A principios de verano! ¿Y cuándo era eso exactamente? El verano ya había llegado y seguía sin aparecer. Eren estaba en vilo. En ocasiones se quedaba mirando a las personas que bajaban de los carruajes, pero ninguna era ella; tampoco veía su rostro entre la multitudes que llegaban en los barcos. Pensó que quizás había cambiado tanto que no la reconocería ni teniéndola delante. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar el aspecto de una persona en casi un lustro? Casi podía imaginarla al ver su elegante rúbrica y se acordaba de aquella mirada argéntea, que había visto marchar sin darle demasiada importancia, y que parecía susurrarle: «Adiós. Para siempre adiós».

Empezó a pensar que ella no se había ido, que era él quien no la había seguido. Y ahora era como un faro, aguardando un barco que nunca llega a pesar de los destellos. Las personas somos así: aunque tuviéramos el más valioso de los tesoros en nuestras manos, sólo seríamos capaces de valorarlo cuando se perdiera. Hay tesoros que nunca vuelven, como su madre. Se peleó con Carla antes de que muriera y todavía llevaba aquella espina clavada muy adentro, como aguijón de avispa que no se desprende. Y luego están aquellos tesoros de los que uno ni siquiera se percata, y que, cuando se pierden, uno se da cuenta de lo que son y no sabe si volverán o no.

Armin había sido el primero en percatarse de su desesperación, incluso antes que el propio Eren. Se había dado cuenta de sus ojos apagados, de su mirada clavada en el horizonte, de sus momentos de soledad frente al mar plúmbeo en los días de frío. Era tan enrevesado el nudo en su interior, que Eren no terminaba de desatarlo.

—¿Por qué la echas tanto de menos? —había preguntado su amigo una tarde, mientras tomaban una taza de té. Era uno de esos días de frío que invitaban a no abandonar el lecho—. Tiene que haber una razón, ¿no?

Y si la había, no era capaz de comprenderla.

Los dioses sabían que no la extrañaba como un hermano a una hermana. Eren era el único hijo de Grisha y Carla Jaeger. Su único hermano era Zeke. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero Eren se preguntaba si era normal pensar en un amigo cada día, preocuparse por su estado, sentir el corazón acelerarse cada vez que llegaba una nueva carta y preguntarse si, de la misma manera que él pensaba en ella, ella pensaba en él.

—Porque es mi amiga —respondió.

—¿De veras? —Armin alzó una ceja y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Pues claro que sí —dijo Eren con convicción—. ¿Por qué si no?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. —El joven de pelo blondo negó con la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa. Eren entreabrió la boca para decir algo, algo que acabó en nada—. Nada es inmutable en este mundo. Los sentimientos también cambian.

 **2**

«Los sentimientos cambian». Ahora, después de saber que Mikasa estaba a punto de volver, cuatro años, once meses y catorce días después de su partida, en un día de fosca, Eren meditó sobre aquella conversación. Las palabras de Armin, a veces enigmáticas, provocaban confusión instantánea y reflexión a largo plazo. Por primera vez, empezó a pensar que sus sentimientos hacia ella sí que habían transmutado a algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

El verano ya había plantado su semilla y nada se sabía de la joven Ackerman.

En Shigansina, la vida fluía con tranquilidad y armonía. Eren se desempeñaba como teniente en la Legión de Reconocimiento, cuyo papel ya no era cazar titanes o explorar, sino custodiar y velar por la seguridad de la ciudadanía. Eran guardias. El nombre era meramente simbólico. Aquella mañana se disponía a almorzar junto a Connei Springer, caminaban por la ciudad rumbo a la taberna. Al igual que todos los distritos, cuando la guerra finalizó Shigansina comenzó a cambiar. El distrito empezó a expandirse más allá de los límites de la muralla María. La paz había llegado y con ella, la prosperidad. Los avances científicos y tecnológicos llegaban desde todas las partes del mundo. La red ferroviaria y la electricidad resultaron ser una verdadera revolución. Cuando pasaba por la estación, Eren aun observaba el ferrocarril como si fuera una novedad, a pesar de que lo había visto mucho antes, en Mare.

—No he dormido nada. —Connei bostezó. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y la perilla y, a pesar de haber ganado algunos centímetros, continuaba siendo un enano—. No te haces una idea de lo complicado que es lidiar con una mujer embarazada. ¡Pues imagínate con Sasha! Si ya comía como una bestia antes de quedarse preñada, ahora no me come a mí porque no puede. Anoche se despertó a las dos de la madrugada y me dijo: «¿Me traes unas patatas asadas?». ¡La madre que me parió! ¿De dónde saco yo patatas asadas a las tantas de la noche, eh?

Eren le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Siete meses atrás, Connei había llegado a la casa cuartel eufórico, gritando que iba a ser padre. Jean, desde su oficina, lo escuchó y salió a ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto. El soldado Springer lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa y chilló: «¡Sasha está embarazada, Caracaballo!». Poco o nada le importó que Jean Kirstein fuera capitán y el sucesor de la comandante Hanji Zoe.

—Ese es el castigo por incapacitar a la mejor tiradora de la Legión —dijo Eren.

—Necesito una cerveza —afirmó Connei—. Venga, vamos a brindar por mi paternidad.

Brindaban por su paternidad a diario.

Eren estaba conforme con su vida. La sangre y la muerte se habían acabado. No más guerra. Erdia había firmado los tratados de paz; la reina Historia había estrechado la mano a los dirigentes de Mare. Armin, el laureado estratega, dejó el ejército y se convirtió en escritor. A pesar de esto, la Legión solía recurrir a él en algunas ocasiones. La siguiente en colgar la capa verde (temporalmente, o eso quería pensar Eren) fue Mikasa, que surcaba horizontes desconocidos. El teniente Jaeger vivía al fin una vida tranquila, pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Después de tantas batallas, la paz era una novedad a la que costaba acostumbrarse.

Caminaron por las calles atestadas de gente. Los carruajes iban de un lado a otro y los mercaderes anunciaban sus productos a voz de grito. Pasaron por un jardín; bajo el gazebo, tocaba una pequeña orquesta de violines y clarinetes. El perfume de las flores impregnaba el ambiente como si fuera primavera.

—¿Y cómo vas tú, Eren? ¿Algún amorío que tengas que contarle a tu buen amigo Connei?

—Pues no.

—¡Vamos, teniente Jaeger, no sea usted así de seco! —Rio Connei—. ¿Vas mucho por el burdel?

—Cállate.

Los dos hombres continuaron su camino por las transitadas avenidas de la parte nueva de Shigansina, donde los edificios se alzaban fuera del muro. Connei comentó la desidia que mostraban algunos novatos que habían ingresado en la Legión y que, tal vez, conocer al jubilado Keith Shadis les ayudaría. Eren propuso un entrenamiento exhaustivo con Levi Ackerman, mano derecha de la comandante y azote de vagos. Doblaron una esquina y el teniente Jaeger miró de soslayo hacia un carruaje que pasó a su lado.

Entonces _la vio._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Fue un instante, algo tan breve como un suspiro. Connei le preguntó que por qué se había detenido, pero Eren lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo con la mirada aquel vehículo. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto; tras la ventanilla, aquel rostro níveo, aquellos ojos grises, dos monedas de plata que se cruzaron con su mirar durante una milésima de segundo. No podía creerlo. Su amigo debió ver cómo su semblante transmutó a un gesto de estupor, como si hubiera visto a un muerto, y le preguntó que qué ocurría. El teniente Jaeger salió disparado como una flecha. Connei lo llamaba: ¡Oye Eren, pero qué haces!

A penas la había visto de refilón. Podía ser otra persona, pero, aun así, corría tras aquel carruaje convencido de que su pálpito no estaba errado.

—¡Eh! —gritaba Connei, quien se tropezó con un muchacho y cayó al suelo.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, una mujer abrió la portezuela. Eren la observó a unos metros de distancia. Cabello negro, largo como una cascada de ónice. Llevaba una mochila al hombro. Su mirada, curiosa y desorientada, conectó con la de Eren. Ella pestañeó y tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo; sus labios se curvaron en una pequeñísima sonrisa. Él sentía que le faltaba el aire y, de repente, viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

 _«—Está caliente, ¿verdad? Ven, vamos a casa. A nuestra casa»._

Llevaba la bufanda puesta.

—¿Eren? —preguntó.

El teniente se alegró de escuchar aquella voz entonando su nombre.

—Sí, sí... Soy yo.

Antes de que Mikasa dijera algo, Eren ya la había abrazado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Hola, lectorcillos y lectorcillas.** **He aquí un fanfic de Shigeki no Kyojin. Porque sí, porque me da la gana. Porque yo lo valgo.** **Venga, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Te he echado de menos

_CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO_

 ** _1_**

La mujer observó el horizonte desde la cofa del palo mayor: el mar, inmenso y reposado, con su oleaje a penas perceptible y su agradable brisilla; a lo lejos, se dibujaba el contorno de una ínsula muy particular, Paradise. Mikasa esbozó una leve sonrisa. Muchas veces había sentido morriña y, en los últimos días, había pensado mucho en aquel lugar que la vio crecer y pelear.

Y ahora la vería regresar.

 ** _2_**

Cuando bajó del coche de punto, Eren, que había salido de la nada, se lanzó a abrazarla. El gesto le resultó muy extraño, pero lo correspondió. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que lo vio por última vez. Qué efusividad, pensó. No dejaba de sentirse perpleja. El Eren Jaeger que recordaba jamás abrazaría a nadie de aquel modo.

—Recibí tu carta —susurró.

Se separaron y Mikasa lo miró; no se había cortado el pelo en mucho tiempo, pero su barba sí que parecía cuidada. Lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos, un par de aguamarinas, que, cuando no tenía las cejas fruncidas, se veían vastos y profundos. Se miraron el uno al otro; el mar contra la luna. Un arrebol coloreó la cara del teniente, que torció la boca y desvío la mirada.

—Ah, ¿sí...? —dudó él. Le daba vergüenza, y Mikasa lo notó.

—Así es —asintió—. Me alegro de verte, Eren.

Mikasa le acarició una mejilla y le plantó un beso en la otra. Le hizo cosquillas con la barba. Mantuvo la boca presionada durante un instante que pareció una eternidad, y así, contra su piel, recordó por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar en sus vidas, los años ominosos transcurridos para llegar a algo tan sencillo como dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran en una concurrida calle, en un mundo pacífico. Cuando retiró los labios, Eren le besó la mano con la que lo había acariciado y se volvieron a mirar, cerca, deleitándose con la visión del otro, como el que no ha visto la luz en mucho tiempo y renace en cada destello. Hubo una chispa de electricidad.

Entonces, volvieron a abrazarse, con calma.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió Eren; su tono era bajo, parecía contar un secreto.

Deslizando las manos por la ancha espalda masculina, ella recordó la carta que había recibido. Se había alborotado al ver quién la remitía. ¿Era posible que aquellas palabras salieran de un hombre como Eren Jaeger? La misiva decía así:

 _«Mikasa;_

 _Te sorprenderá recibir una carta mía, y créeme que estoy yo más sorprendido que tú, pero tenía que preguntarte: ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¡Llevas casi cinco años fuera! ¡Cinco! Últimamente, me cuesta recordar tu cara, pero dudo que continúe igual que en mi recuerdo: quiero verte ya. Todos queremos verte. Te echo de menos; no paro de pensarlo y a veces lo digo: ¿Volverás? Armin asegura que lo harás, y quiero creerle (porque él casi siempre tiene razón), pero, por favor, trata de comprender mi inquietud: nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, hemos crecido juntos y, ahora que no nos hemos visto en un lustro, tu ausencia se me hace pesada, pues nunca nos separábamos y, si alguna vez nos hemos separado, nunca ha sido tanto tiempo._ _Espero que mis palabras guíen tu actuar y decidas volver a casa._

 _—Eren Jaeger, teniente de la Legión de Reconocimiento»._

Una voz mencionó el nombre de la mujer. Entonces se alejaron, pero se comieron la distancia con los ojos, en un observar recíproco.

—¿Mikasa, eres tú? ¡Dichosos los ojos! —exclamó alegremente Connei. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Eren—. Ahora entiendo por qué este cabrón ha echado a correr. ¡Qué gusto verte!

Ella le sonrió. Connei seguía siendo tan vivaracho como siempre, además de bajito.

—Pues nada, vamos al cuartel —continuó Springer—. Los demás querrán verte y tienes que ponerte al día, que no se te ha visto el pelo en cinco años, mujer. Ya te lo habrás pasado bien por el Este, ¿eh? Seguro que tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contar.

 ** _3_**

La casa cuartel de Shigansina era enorme y, en lo alto, ondeaba la bandera con las alas de la libertad. Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente se dirigieron al despacho de la comandante Zoe, que charlaba con Jean. Los dos abrieron los ojos de par en par al verla.

—Bienvenida, Mikasa —dijo Hanji—. Realmente es un placer volver a tenerte por aquí; soldados como tú siempre son necesarios, incluso en los tiempos de paz.

—Vuelvo a estar a disposición de la Legión de Reconocimiento, comandante. —Realizó el saludo militar y Hanji sonrió—. Volveré a pasar por el cuerpo de reclutas, como me corresponde.

El capitán Kirstein rodeó el escritorio y se plantó ante ella.

—Aunque abandonaras la Legión, no tienes que volver a pasar por el cuerpo de reclutas. Mikasa, eres una heroína de guerra, la soldado que vale más que cien hombres; para nosotros es todo un honor tenerte entre nuestras filas. —Jean le puso las manos en los hombros—. Te desempeñarás como teniente y se te asignará un escuadrón. Por supuesto, tendrás una habitación en el ala de los oficiales.

Jean era alto y esbelto, envuelto en prestancia. Ya no se ponía colorado ni tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con ella. Sus ojos avellana tenían un brillo particular. Le recordó al difunto Erwin Smith. No le extrañaba que ocupara un cargo tan elevado en la Legión, pues siempre había tenido dotes de liderazgo. ¡Qué irónico! Si bien, en un principio, un jovencísimo cadete Kirstein, arrogante y un tanto camorrista, deseaba unirse a la Policía Militar, ahora estaba destinado a comandar a aquellos que una vez tachó de lunáticos y suicidas.

—El honor es mío, capitán.

Los labios de Jean se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Mikasa, tendrás que firmar unos papeles —informó—. Teniente Jaeger, vaya a ver cómo van los novatos. Sargento Springer, prepare la alcoba de la teniente Ackerman —ordenó.

—Y Springer, avisa a Levi de que Mikasa está de vuelta —añadió la comandante.

—Sí, señora.

Los dos abandonaron la estancia.

 ** _4_**

— _Pss_ , odio cuando ese cara de caballo se comporta como un _capitán capullo_ —despotricó Connei—. Y encima tengo que ir a hablar con Levi... ¡Con Levi! Que últimamente está de muy malhumor. Ese carcamal... Se ve que la edad lo ha vuelto un cascarrabias. Bueno, más cascarrabias de lo que era. Eh, Eren, ¿por qué no me encargo yo de los novatos y tú de nuestro queridísimo subcomandante?

—Va a ser que no.

— _¡Jooo!_

Eren tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto los ojos que le ha echado Jean a Mikasa? Tío, si se la ha comido con la mirada.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió Eren, y su ceño se frunció todavía más.

—¡Pues claro! Y no me extraña, porque es una mujer muy guapa y los años le han sentado muy bien, ¿a que sí?

Eren pensó en sus facciones finas, en sus ojos platas y en su pelo negro. Se tocó la mejilla que ella le había besado.

—Sí...


	3. El hombre de la cara quemada

_CAPÍTULO TERCERO_

 **EL HOMBRE DE LA CARA QUEMADA**

 ** _1_**

Cuando Mikasa y su cuadrilla atraparon a Herbert Moon, el mayor contrabandista de Shigansina, Eren se quedó pasmado. Ella había vuelto hacía un par de días y, aunque la comandante le había aconsejado que no se precipitara y se dedicara a adaptarse, hizo caso omiso de las recomendaciones y comenzó su labor. Era una gran baza para la Legión; así lo demostraba el arresto y la cara de terror de aquel delincuente. Moon se había meado encima. Llevaban varias semanas siguiéndole la pista, pero siempre se esfumaba. No obstante, Mikasa solamente había necesitado un paseo por los bajos fondos y charlar con unos tipos en una taberna, que la guiaron hacia un fumadero de opio en el que se encontraba aquella rata de cloaca. Según los soldados que la acompañaban, ni siquiera había necesitado el revólver para detener a aquel individuo.

Eren volcó toda su atención en el equipo Ackerman. La cara de Herbert Moon, esposado y tembloroso, era un poema; parecía haber visto a un muerto. A continuación, sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Mikasa. Iba de negro al completo; su uniforme consistía en una camisa, unos pantalones de pana y unas botas altas. Llevaba un revólver colgando del cincho y la placa con las alas de la libertad. Eren, nuevamente, tuvo que darle la razón a Connei: los años le habían sentado de maravilla. Se encontró a sí mismo mirándola sin ningún apuro.

—¡Que alguien me salve de este demonio! —gritaba Moon mientras lo conducían a la sala de interrogatorios. Estaba asustado; ¿tan temible había resultado ser Mikasa?— ¡Va a matarme!

El delincuente tenía un ojo morado, la nariz torcida y una gota de sangre sobre su labio superior; sus dientes estaban enrojecidos. Era un hombre corpulento, pero Mikasa le había metido una buena tunda. Los novatos hacían comentarios acerca del tema.

—La teniente Ackerman es increíble —dijo un chico rubio.

—Sí —asintió una muchacha de cabello ensortijado—. Dicen que su fuerza equivale a la de cien hombres. Debió ser una gran cazadora de titanes. En comparación a esos monstruos, Moon es una mierdecilla.

Es coherente pensar que, aquel que ha cazado leones, cazará fácilmente conejos. Sin embargo, los conejos son escurridizos y a veces muerden. Los titanes no se andaban con rodeos, pero algunos delincuentes son taimados y peligrosos. Él y Mikasa ya habían tratado con aquella escoria décadas atrás; mucho antes de vérselas con los colosos, acabaron con la vida de tres hombres... No, no eran hombres, ni siquiera bestias: eran seres que no merecían el aire que respiraban, la inmundicia personificada. Los mataron, sí, se convirtieron en asesinos, pero le extirparon tres males a la humanidad.

Se conocieron en un baño de sangre, crecieron en el fragor de la batalla y, ahora, se encargaban de erradicar a lo peor de la sociedad. Toda la vida luchando, recorriendo un camino pedregoso, de ruina y desolación, un camino que a veces se bifurcaba, pero siempre volvían a reunirse.

 ** _2_**

El subcomandante Levi le dirigió una mirada pétrea a Herbert Moon, que estaba tieso como un garrote. Habían dos Ackerman en la sala, dos fieras de melena negra y semblante estoico; uno le pegó un tiro hacía un par de años, y la otra le acababa de dar la paliza de su vida.

—Herbert Moon. —Levi saboreó el nombre con asco, escupiendo cada letra—. Creo que _Pedazo de Mierda_ es más apropiado para ti. Dime, ¿cuándo mides, Pedazo de Mierda?

Herbert empezó a sudar.

—Un metro ochenta.

—Joder, no sabía que una mierda pudiera ser tan grande —respondió el subcomandante—. ¿Qué opinas, teniente Ackerman? ¿Deberíamos ahogarlo en la letrina? Porque ahí es donde tienen que estar las cagadas, Herbert, y tú eres una cagada muy grande —continuó—. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. O tal vez debería pegarte otro tiro, pero esta vez entre ceja y ceja. Quizás necesitas que la teniente te dé otra lección...

—No. —El delincuente alternó miradas entre ambos. Mikasa, apoyada en la pared, le dedicó una mirada mortal—. No podéis hacerme nada, va contra la ley.

—¿La ley? —inquirió Levi, apoltronado en la silla y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Los años le habían regalado unas canas y el pincel del tiempo le había pintado unas patas de gallo—. No, no, no, Herbert. La justicia no es la ley, y la justicia sería que yo te sacara el hígado y los ojos con un mondadientes. Para mi desgracia, te necesito con vida. Necesito con vida a un estafador y violador de niños. Si no quieres que deje de necesitarte, más te vale colaborar.

Mikasa ahogó una carcajada. Las amenazas de Levi eran exquisitas, pura poesía.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? —preguntó con ansiedad—. Llevo meses sin acercarme a un crío.

—Te felicito, Pedazo de Mierda —ironizó el segundo al mando de la Legión—. Espero que mantengas esa polla tuya lejos de cualquier niño o mujer, o si no... —Imitó el movimiento de unas tijeras al cortar con los dedos—. Bien, entremos en materia: ¿conoces al Acechador?

—¿El Acechador? No.

—Cuando te pones borracho en la taberna dices otra cosa. Y ya sabes: los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad.

Shigansina se había convertido en el escenario de terribles crímenes. Once mujeres asesinadas en dos meses, todas trabajadoras sexuales. Aparecían en callejones oscuros, desnudas y acuchilladas. La Legión había interrogado a centenares de personas, pero no daban con el culpable. Fuera quien fuere, siempre dejada un mensaje en los cuerpos de sus víctimas: _«Camino como un lobo entre corderos. Las observo en la oscuridad, las acecho hasta que mis colmillos se ciernen sobre ellas»._

—Mira, Herbert, mi madre era una puta. Le tengo mucho respeto a las putas. Las putas son personas como yo, no como tú, que eres un mojón con patas. Así que me gustaría atrapar al cabrón que las está matando, y tú me vas a ayudar.

—Si valoras tu vida, desembucha —advirtió Mikasa con seriedad—. No creo que como cadáver puedas hablar.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó Moon—. Sí, conozco al Acechador. Lo conocí hace unas semanas, pero cuando me dijo quién era no me lo creí. «Este tío es un idiota», pensé. Entonces me contó los asesinatos con todo lujo de detalles, me enseñó las pertenencias que les había quitado a esas mujeres, los abalorios, la ropa... Le pregunté que por qué me lo confesaba, y me dijo que un artista jamás esconde sus obras. El tipo me lo contó todo sin recatos. Me dijo que necesitaba codeína y se la conseguí —admitió—. El tío acojona. Tiene la cara quemada y un diente de oro.

Levi se quedó pensativo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Le dicen _Vic_. Solíamos encontrarnos en los suburbios de la parte vieja de la ciudad.

—Vic... ¿De Víctor? —dudó y se frotó la barbilla—. Joder, necesitamos algo más específico.

—No sé nada más. Ha sido un puto placer colaborar con las autoridades, pero me gustaría irme.

—¿Crees que vamos a dejar a un traficante de codeína irse de rositas? Vas a estar una temporada en chirona, Herbert. Quizás te rebajen la pena por esta información. No sé, depende de mi humor.

Entonces Mikasa se acercó a la mesa, y Moon se tensó nuevamente.

—Subcomandante, creo que el señor Moon aun puede ser de utilidad.

3

Un cielo de nubarrones cubría Shigansina. La tormenta se desató en unos minutos; las gotas caían sin tregua, como flechas que se derretían al entrar en contacto con los edificios, los carruajes y los transeúntes.

Armin Arlet maldijo su suerte. Había compartido el coche de punto con Lord Douglas, un cuarentón excéntrico, parlanchín y muy fumador. Aquello parecía una cámara de gas, así que Armin optó por rechazar la invitación a cenar, excusarse alegando tener que atender un asunto de máxima importancia y bajarse del vehículo a toda prisa. El refrán tiene razón: las prisas son malas consejeras, y a Armin se le olvidó el paraguas. Se cubrió la cabeza con su maletín y corrió. Ya estaba cerca del cuartel.

No le había mentido a Lord Douglas. Realmente tenía un asunto del que ocuparse. Mientras estaba en Ehrmich presentando su segunda novela, se enteró del regreso de Mikasa mediante una carta. La correspondencia se había retrasado dos días, según el cartero, por las inclemencias del tiempo que dificultaron el trayecto entre las ciudades. A pesar de esto, Armin estaba contento; su vieja amiga al fin había vuelto. Ganas de verla no le faltaban, pero también tenía una presentación y dos tertulias pendientes. Una vez hubo cumplido con sus compromisos, cogió el tren en dirección a Shigansina.

Al girar una esquina, se chocó con alguien. Armin se tambaleó un instante, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y sólo el maletín se le cayó. Aquel hombre, embutido en una gabardina y una fedora, lo recogió y se lo entregó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio.

Pudo verle el rostro. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en la parte derecha de la cara que Armin relacionó con el fuego. Por algún motivo, le inquietó bastante.

—No te preocupes —dijo el hombre, y Armin discernió un diente dorado.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, reanudó su carrera hacia el cuartel de la Legión.


	4. Crac

**_1_**

La primera vez que Jean Kirstein vio a Mikasa Ackerman, hacía más de diez años, su pelo era largo y brillante. Ella resplandecía con el fulgor de la belleza, y se sintió atraído, pero cuando se acercó a halagarla, aquellos ojos serios lo dejaron clavado en el sitio y tembló como un niño. ¡Qué belleza tan exótica! Entre tartamudeos y un visible rubor, atinó a decirle que tenía un cabello precioso y ella, caripareja, le agradeció el cumplido antes de ir a por el impetuoso Jaeger. Luego, Mikasa se cortó el pelo a pedido de Eren y para desgracia de Jean, pero continuaba siendo una beldad. Años después, se lo cortó aun más, y seguía poseyendo su hermosura como flor inmarcesible. Ahora volvía a tenerlo largo y no llevaba puesta la bufanda. Él la observaba con los mismos ojos con los que Apolo miró a Dafne, a Cirene y a todos sus amantes, con deseo hambreado, con una ardicia que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

Jean sonrió. Sintió un íntimo placer al tenerla en su despacho; se deleitó contemplándola leer un documento, sus fanales grisáceos recorriendo el papel, su nariz griega, sus finos labios... Se le antojaron; le hubiese gustado besarla, con los pulgares echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y, cuando su boca hubiera asimilado el asedio, le mordería el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para desnudar su lengua. Si fuera correspondido de buena gana, el escritorio de nogal se convertiría en lecho.

Si las fantasías pudieran materializarse con tan sólo desearlo...

El capitán se obligó a dejar de pensar en aquello y centrarse, pero le era muy difícil. La teniente Ackerman, apoyada en el escritorio con un involuntario aire sensual, acaparaba su atención.

—Así que Moon ha accedido gracias a esto —dijo Mikasa cuando terminó de leer.

En el documento, Hanji Zoe se comprometía a eximirlo de todos sus crímenes si colaboraba en la investigación contra el Acechador. Herbert había firmado sin pensárselo.

—Por supuesto, la pena por el tráfico de codeína es alta. Cualquiera desearía lavarse las manos de un crimen como ese. —Jean se levantó de su asiento—. ¿Cuál es tu plan, Mikasa?

—Uno bastante simple, pero efectivo. Moon y el Acechador suelen encontrarse todos los miércoles en una taberna, concretamente en La vieja copa. Podemos tenderle una emboscada —explicó—. Si ambos vuelven a reunirse, atrapar al Acechador será coser y cantar.

¿Iba a ser tan sencillo detener a un asesino en serie, esquivo y casi invisible? Jean no estaba seguro, pero lo que decía era coherente. El Acechador había encontrado su perdición en Herbert Moon, el mayor bocazas de Shigansina. Gracias a Mikasa habían obtenido un nombre, Vic, y una descripción bastante particular, tan característica que sería posible hacer un retrato, colgarlo por toda la ciudad y, con toda seguridad, muchos lo reconocerían.

—Es increíble. —Jean soltó una carcajada; la mujer enarcó una ceja. Se plantó ante ella, erguido, sosteniéndole la mirada con la seguridad que no tuvo en toda su adolescencia—. Contigo aquí estamos a punto de resolver un caso que ya dábamos por perdido. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo hemos podido pasar cinco años sin ti?

—La Legión haría un buen trabajo conmigo o sin mí, capitán.

—Llámame por mi nombre. No me acostumbro a que mis amigos me digan capitán.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

—Adelante —dijo Jean.

Cuando Eren abrió la puerta, Jean apretó los dientes e intentó que su incipiente molestia no se manifestara en su semblante. ¡Por María, Rose y Sina! ¿Es que no podría tener nunca un momento a solas con ella sin la intromisión de Jaeger? Él era la barrera, el muro infranqueable, el gran abismo que le impedía acercarse al corazón de Mikasa. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero pudo ver un relumbre pasearse por la mirada de ella cuando sus ojos argénteos dieron con el teniente. Jean era conocedor del afecto que Mikasa le profesaba a Eren y, antes de que Armin le aclarara la circunstancia en la que ambos se conocieron, le resultaba un misterio insondable. Después de una guerra y un lustro de viaje, todavía quedaban rescoldos de aquel afecto.

Trataría de ganarse el corazón de Mikasa, jugaría sucio de ser necesario, porque el dicho es tan cierto como el azul del cielo: en la guerra todo vale, y en el amor también. Jean tenía en frente a su enemigo.

—La comandante me ha pedido que te traiga esto, caballo. —Eren arrojó una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

El capitán suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla. Acto seguido, sacó un cigarro de su pitillera.

—Gracias, bastardo suicida.

—Mikasa, Armin ha venido —anunció Eren—. Sasha también. Están en la cocina.

 ** _2_**

—¡Mikasa! ¡Al fin!

Sasha, con un embarazo que le dificultaba hasta el andar, se lanzó a abrazar a Mikasa nada más verla. Masticaba una patata mientras comentaba lo feliz que estaba de verla, y que no había podido acudir antes por un resfriado. Armin, con su carísimo traje empapado, fue el siguiente en compartir con ella un abrazo vivificante y cargado de cariño. Eran como hermanos.

El rubio le preguntó acerca de su viaje, sobre las tierras del Este. Mikasa le habló del contraste entre lo moderno y lo antiguo que había visto en Hizuru; del kimono y la yukata, dos vestimentas tradicionales; de platillos deliciosos como el sushi, aunque afirmó que su favorito era el yakitori, un tentempié exquisito que se vendía en puestos callejeros; de la gente trabajadora, respetuosa y servicial. Armin escuchaba muy atento, hipnotizado, y, durante un instante, pudo transportarse a templos de religiones que desconocía, a arboledas de cerezos en flor y a calles colmadas de personas con los ojos rasgados, charlando en una lengua extraña. Mikasa había estado en muchos lugares.

Armin notó que algo había cambiado en ella. Su semblante era serio como antes, pero el brillo melancólico en sus ojos, presente la última vez que la vio, había desaparecido. Parecía en paz, satisfecha y contenta con su vida. Durante la guerra, los tres amigos tuvieron discusiones entre ellos, duras decisiones que afrontar y demonios internos que los apaleaban. Armin y Eren habían tenido diferencias muy grandes, enormes, pasaron semanas sin dirigirse la palabra. Y Mikasa... simplemente sufría en silencio, presa de un dolor álalo. Las cosas que habían visto y las cosas que habían hecho perseguirían a cualquiera hasta la tumba. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba los tres, medianamente felices.

Antes de preguntar, Armin se percató de que Eren no lo escuchara. El teniente estaba conversando con Connei, mientras que Sasha buscaba en las alacenas algo a lo que hincarle el diente.

—¿Qué tal con Eren? —inquirió en voz baja, insinuando una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tengo entendido que te mandó una carta.

El tema sacado a relucir sorprendió a Mikasa.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza—. No hemos hablado mucho.

Armin pestañeó y entreabrió la boca. Observó a Eren de reojo; tuvo ganas de estrangularlo delante de todos.

—Este Eren... —Se llevó una mano a la frente—. Es de lo que no hay.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

Armin resopló.

—A este hombre no hay quién lo entienda, de verdad. Se ha pasado los últimos cinco años preguntándome si volverías. Obviamente, yo estaba convencido de que sí, pero Eren no. A veces parecía un alma en pena, ¿sabes? Estaba desesperado. No le digas que te he dicho esto: parecía un perro sin amo —soltó una risita—. Y ahora que estás aquí, el muy idiota no es capaz de...

—¿Él... me ha extrañado tanto?

—Más que nadie.

—Oh.

Cuando un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas de su amiga, Armin supo que lo seguía queriendo. El tiempo había borrado muchas cosas, pero aquel sentimiento continuaba intacto. Eren, por supuesto, era un ciego de lo evidente. O tal vez no se atrevía a darle nombre a aquello que sentía. Armin podría decírselo de una vez, desvelarle su propia verdad, pero sabía que no se debe interrumpir el recorrido del agua por el cauce del río. Su buen amigo debía darse cuenta por sí mismo: estaba profundamente enamorado.

—Quizá deberíais hablar —sugirió—. Por cierto, te he traído una cosa.

Abrió su maletín, todavía húmedo, y se alegró al comprobar que sus pertenencias no se habían mojado. Sacó un libro de tapas marrones; en la portada aparecía la cara del titán colosal que una vez encarnó Bertolt Hoover.

—Toma.

—Es tu novela. —Mikasa la hojeó—. El cazador y la presa.

—Es la primera. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Nosotros ya la protagonizamos.

Los protagonistas eran tres niños de Shigansina que Mikasa conocía muy bien.

—Gracias, Armin.

 ** _3_**

La vieja copa estaba abarrotada aquel miércoles. Herbert Moon, rebautizado como Pedazo de Mierda, se acercó a la barra y pidió lo más fuerte: una botella de Matatitanes, un whisky mezclado con licor de hierba.

En la otra punta de la barra estaban Jaeger y Ackerman, de paisanos. Cuando aquella mujer le devolvió la mirada, Herbert se tensó y, de repente, le escocieron todas las heridas. Había sido muchas cosas en su vida, pero hoy se estrenaba como marioneta de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Desde que los cazadores de titanes se instalaran en Shigansina tras la guerra, sus negocios habían sido boicoteados cientos de veces. Y ahora, con dos Ackerman dispuestos a pegarle un tiro si se levantaban con el pie izquierdo, Herbert Moon se planteó, por primera vez, abandonar el mundo del hampa.

Herbert experimentó un terrible miedo a la muerte, pero se mantuvo indiferente ante la vida. Solamente se había sentido así en tres ocasiones: cuando tuvo que esconderse de una banda de truhanes en una almazara durante cinco días, cuando el Enano estuvo a centímetros de matarlo y cuando Mikasa Ackerman lo apaleó. Bebió otro trago. Ahora estaba más asustado que nunca, pero si nada fallaba y atrapaban al Acechador, sería absuelto de sus crímenes y aprovecharía esa segunda oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando Vic apareció. Su silueta negra le puso la piel de gallina. El Acechador se acercó a la barra y se quitó su sombreo. Echándose otro trago de su Matatitanes, Herbert forzó su sonrisa más canalla.

—Eh, Vic, ¿qué tal?

No hubo respuesta. Los ojos ámbar del Acechador lo escrutaron. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a bajo y su subconsciente le gritó que se fuera de ahí, que corriera lo más lejos posible si no quería acabar siendo pasto de los gusanos. Pero no lo hizo, porque no sabía qué era peor: si Vic el Acechador o un Levi Ackerman cabreado por su huida.

Para su sorpresa, sonrió.

—Como siempre, Herbert. Como siempre —dijo la voz rasposa de Vic—. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien.

Herbert pensó que el peligro había pasado. Pudo ver a Jaeger echando mano a su revólver.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tus dos amigos?

Crac.

Jadeó, inquieto y descubierto. Lo miró medrosamente. A su alrededor, la algarabía se congeló y se sintió como una prostituta en mitad de una callejuela oscura, a merced de un animal.

—Escucha, y-yo... Me han obligado. Por favor, n-no me hagas daño. ¡Por favor!

De repente, el humo invadió la taberna. La gente comenzó a gritar y a toser. Herbert Moon alzó la botella de whisky, temblando y sin ver nada, pero dispuesto a defenderse. Miró de izquierda a derecha y esgrimió el Matatitanes a medio beber, esperando alcanzar al Acechador. Nada. Entonces sintió algo frío posarse en su nuca y cerró los ojos.

El estruendo de un disparo sacudió el local.


	5. Un hombre que te ama

**_CAPÍTULO QUINTO_**

 _Un hombre que te ama._

 **"Si tú me amaras y yo te amase, ¡cómo nos amaríamos".**

 _—Paul Géraldy._

 ** _1_**

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Su primera reacción fue atrapar la mano de Mikasa antes de que acabaran separados. La humareda era densa, más que la niebla de una mañana nebulosa. Eren nunca había visto algo así; el humo, un disparo y la posterior algarabía de la gente, todo ello en apenas un minuto, lo aturdió. Tosió un par de veces, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de su compañera, que también se aferraba a él con fuerza. Sacó su revólver y gritó: "¡Somos legionarios! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!". El griterío de los parroquianos se disipó lentamente, al compás de la humareda. La mayoría salió de la taberna, encontrándose con los curiosos, que se congregaban en la entrada y predecían un desastre; otros continuaron escondidos bajo las mesas, acuclillados junto a la barra o tirados en el suelo, cubriéndose las cabezas. Las manos de los tenientes continuaban unidas, y sólo se separaron con el grito de la camarera, que señaló el cuerpo horrorizada. _¿Es ese Herb? ¡Lo han matado! ¡Pobre hombre!_

Herbert Moon yacía en el suelo, con la quietud inquietante y la mirada vacua de los muertos, un hilillo de alcohol le recorría la barbilla y parecía estrechar la botella de alcohol contra su pecho. La sangre, que brotaba de la nuca perforada, recorría las juntas de los tablones. Mikasa fue la primera en acercarse a él, posando los dedos en su cuello y constatando lo que todos sabían: había muerto. No; lo habían matado, y el culpable había burlado a dos de los mejores soldados de la Legión con un truco imprevisible.

—¡Todos fuera! —exclamó Eren, y se dirigió a la entrada— ¡La Legión se ocupará de todo! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

Cuando los que se arremolinaban en la entrada se marcharon, volvió adentro. Mikasa sostenía un papel entre las manos.

—Estaba en su bolsillo. Parece que no le ha dado tiempo a enviarla.

Era una carta:

 _"¡Judith mía! No me has escrito desde hace mucho, querida, y empiezo a echar de menos tus palabras dulces y las hojas manchadas de lágrimas. ¡Llevamos tanto separados! Sé que has oído cosas sobre mí, cosas horribles. Sí, Judith: soy un vil ladrón, un estafador... Soy todo eso, querida, reúno epítetos horribles en mi persona, pero... ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo a un niño? Fue un malentendido. Te lo aseguro. ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? Un soldado de la Legión, el formidable Levi Ackerman, casi me mata por ello. Desde que sucedió, soy incapaz de acercarme a los niños, ¡les he cogido pánico!_

 _Judith mía, he decidido cambiar. Estoy colaborando con la Legión (es una historia larga), me exonerarán e iré a buscarte. Voy a deshidratar todo la maldad que hay en mí y me presentaré ante ti como el hombre que te mereces. El mar parece no tener fin, pero haré cualquier distancia. En tu orilla la vida es mejor. ¡Ay, Judith de mi corazón! Sueño con que sonrías al verme llegar y me recibas con tus labios de fresa, con tu perfume de jazmín y con todo lo que añoro y que, sin duda, mora en ti. Construiremos una casa junto al río, como siempre has querido. Me imagino llevando a nuestros hijos a pescar. Me imagino muchas cosas, y todas son contigo. Cambio para ti y por nuestro futuro._

 _Judith mía, ¿tengo aún un hueco en tu corazón? La cama está fría sin ti, querida. Extraño tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu cabello revuelto. He pensado hasta desfallecer en esa bestia que anida en tu interior y que me encanta despertar. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Quiero tus palabras dulces, y las obscenas. Quiero que tus sonidos sin recato, cuando estás debajo de mí, me atraviesen. ¡Es algo tan sucio que sólo me parece puro cuando lo hago contigo! Pero no pienses que lo he hecho con alguien más; a mí sólo me tocas tú. Los chicos, que se pasan los días y las noches en el burdel, se han reído de mí varias veces, pero me da igual. Que digan lo que quieran, esos insensatos no saben lo que es amor. Yo soy tuyo, y de nadie más. Tuyo, aunque no me quisieras, tuyo aunque esté todo el mundo en contra. Tuyo hasta el final, hasta que los cielos exploten y los ríos no mueran en el mar._

 _Querida Judith, me tengo que despedir. Siempre te quiere tu canalla, tu ladronzuelo._

 _Siempre a tus pies,_

 _Herbert Moon."_

De los labios de Eren escapó una exclamación al leer, silenciosamente, las palabras del hombre muerto. Había algo en ellas que le produjo de inmediato una sensación conmovedora. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Eran los sentimientos más vivos, genuinos y puros de Herbert Moon! La ventana a su alma, el resquicio por el que asomaba su amor. Allí, muerto como estaba, Herbert Moon, por quien nadie, excepto la tal Judith, hubiese dado nada, hizo que mirara a Mikasa, pero con unos ojos que nunca antes había utilizado para mirarla. ¿O tal vez sí? Volvió su vista hacia Moon, y comprendió que la abominación de aquel hombre encerraba, en lo más hondo, en una habitación de oro, un sentimiento demasiado noble para alguien como él. Se preguntó si eso que sentía anidaba en todos, incluso en sí mismo, que jamás había sido bueno comprendiéndose.

¡Pobre Herbert! Era un granuja, sí, pero su amada Judith lo echaría de menos. De repente, la situación adquirió un romanticismo fascinante: un truhán que había encontrado la felicidad en una mujer. Eren estaba impresionado y, de nuevo, su vista fue a parar a Mikasa, que colocó la carta sobre el pecho del finado, poniendo las manos de éste encima. Murmuró una jaculatoria que él no escuchó, porque sólo podía fijarse en sus labios al moverse. La mejilla le escoció y le dolieron más que nunca los últimos cinco años. ¡La había echado tanto de menos como Moon a Judith!

—Es culpa mía —musitó ella, levantándose sin apartar la vista del cadáver—. Si no hubiera propuesto algo como esto, Moon estaría vivo. Su carta es realmente cautivadora; parece una locura pensar que algo así ha salido de su puño y letra. Me siento mal por él y por Judith. Demonios...

—La culpa no es tuya. Tú no has apretado el gatillo. El responsable está ahí fuera —respondió. Luego, añadió con tono suave—: Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Mikasa lo miró, silente. Los labios de Eren se separaron levemente. Quiso besarla ahí mismo, delante de un muerto. ¿Cuándo había empezado a verla de tal manera? ¡Los sentimientos son tan intensos! Ay, sí; la idea de esos ojos plomizos cerrándose cuando sus bocas se tocaran le resultó tentadora. Consecuente con su impulso, dio un paso hacia delante, pero recordó que el escenario no era el más adecuado y se detuvo, sobrecogido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Ella también había dado un paso hacia delante. ¿Sintió lo mismo que él? ¿Acaso esa sensación abrasadora se extendió también por su pecho?

El momento era absolutamente perfecto, pero no el lugar.

Y decidieron volver a la investigación.

 ** _2_**

—¡Quemado y con un diente dorado! —exclamó Armin, vertiendo dos terrones de azúcar en su taza de café—. Vi a alguien así cuando volví de Ehrmich. Ese día llovía a cántaros, ¿lo recuerdas? Llegué mojado al cuartel, pero antes de llegar me tropecé con un hombre. Era alto y vestía de negro. Tenía la cara quemada y, cuando habló, pude ver perfectamente su diente de oro. ¡Por las cejas del difunto Smith! Debe ser él, sin duda.

Eren movió la cabeza.

—Sí, Armin, sí. He visto muchas cosas en los últimos años y tratado con personas de todas las calañas, pero este tipo es diferente. Explotó una bomba de humo que nos cegó, mató a Moon y salió de la taberna como si nada. Connei y Folch, que rondaban por los alrededores por si necesitábamos refuerzos, no pudieron detenerlo, no pudieron distinguirlo entre el tumulto; desapareció como una sombra. Recogimos los restos de la bomba y se los llevamos a Ben: nos dijo que era bastante sofisticada, y que sin duda debe ser muy hábil con los explosivos. El muy hijo de puta es un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Por qué no le pedís ayuda a la Policía Militar?

—Esos perros sólo defienden a la reina, ya no se prestan para cualquier otro asunto.

—Entonces, amigo mío —dijo el escritor—, parece ser que sois los únicos capaces de acabar con todo esto. El orden no es algo que se mantenga con facilidad. Tenéis mi ayuda, por supuesto. Soy el asesor de la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¡Algunos todavía se dirigen a mí como si fuera un oficial! Pero dejemos los crímenes y hablemos de algo más alegre, si es que lo hay. Cuéntame, ¿te ha sucedido algo interesante últimamente?

—Algo interesante —repitió Eren—. Ahora que lo mencionas, sí que me ha pasado algo interesante. ¿O tal vez extraño? Te lo voy a contar, Armin, aunque a nadie más. Tuve un impulso. Sí, sé lo que vas a decir: « _siempre has sido un hombre de impulsos»_. Pero este es diferente, nunca antes lo había sentido. Tiene que ver con Mikasa. Estábamos en la taberna y ella se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Le dije que no tenía la culpa, claro. Entonces me miró, Armin, y yo miré sus labios. No sólo fue una mirada. También quise... quise...

—Imagino que la novedad de ese impulso te habrá aturdido —le interrumpió Armin—. Cinco años han tenido que pasar para que tú, mi despistado amigo, te des cuenta.

—¡Oye, yo no soy un despistado!

—Entonces yo no soy rubio —dijo Armin, riendo, mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios—. No puedes negar lo evidente, Eren. Han pasado cinco años en los que no te has dado cuenta, pero creo que ya lo comprendes. ¿O no? Ese impulso que has tenido es besar a Mikasa, ¿verdad? Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos. No pongas esa cara. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Que sólo era cuestión de tiempo? Armin, a veces pareces un augur en vez de un escritor. Siempre has tenido la sorprendente habilidad de leerme, como si fuera un libro abierto. Y, como ahora, las cosas que dices me desconciertan. ¿Qué es eso de lo que no me he dado cuenta es cinco años?

—Amigo, no sé cómo decirte esto de manera suave. Creo sin duda que nadie debe interferir en asuntos como este, pero tú necesitas un empujón o no avanzarás. ¡A estas alturas, hasta Jean tiene más posibilidades! Estoy en condición de decirte lo que te pasa, Eren. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no le hayas puesto nombre a eso que sientes? Cuando Mikasa está cerca, es como un bálsamo para ti. Quizá incluso hayas tenido algunos celos ya. Cuando no estaba, parecías despojado de tu brío. De nuevo, no pongas esa cara. Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. ¡Ah! Tal vez ya sientes un gorgoteo extraño en el vientre y la sangre convertirse en fuego cuando la miras, ¿verdad? Sus labios ya te han tentado y seguramente su cuerpo te fascina. Eren, ¿tu madre jamás te habló de algo como esto? ¿Carla no te mencionó nada sobre este tema? ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Piensa, piensa! ¿Por qué le escribiste aquella carta? ¿Por qué anhelabas que volviera? ¿Cómo se llama lo que sientes? Lo sabes, Eren, en lo más hondo de ti, hay una voz gritándolo todo el tiempo. Cada que estás con ella, se lo grita.

Eren se quedó callado y pensativo. Tras contemplar su copa de vino durante un breve lapso, habló con un tono de voz inusual en él.

—Mi madre me dijo algo cuando tenía unos nueve o diez años. Recuerdo que le pregunté que cómo se enamoró de mi padre. Fue una de esas típicas preguntas de críos que ponen en apuros a los padres. Mi madre me sonrió, como siempre, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me dijo: «No sé cómo. Esas cosas no se saben, se sienten». Me dijo que lo conoció cuando trabajaba de camarera. Poco después, mi padre salvó a Shigansina de una terrible epidemia y, por supuesto, la salvó a ella. Según mi madre, ahí se ganó por completo su corazón. Luego me dijo que algún día lo entendería. Habló de mariposas en el estómago, de bichos en la barriga, de _... ¡Oh!_ —exclamó, sirviéndose un poco más de vino y abriendo mucho los ojos— ¡Armin! ¡Creo que al fin lo sé! No, yo no la he echado de menos por ser una amiga, tampoco la quiero como tal, ni como una hermana, yo...

—Vamos, dilo. Creía que me moriría antes de oírlo salir de tu boca.

El rostro de Eren Jaeger se tiñó de malva.

—Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo puedo reconocerlo en otras personas y no en mí mismo?

—Tranquilo. Suele pasar.

—Joder, joder, joder...

—Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, Eren Jaeger —señaló Armin, sorbiendo de su taza—: si vas a intentar algo, más vale que lo hagas ya. Hay otros corredores en la carrera, pero tú siempre has sido el favorito. ¿No has hablado mucho con ella ni ella contigo? Lo entiendo, tenéis mucho trabajo con todo esto del Acechador. Así que deja de desperdiciar los momentos libres u otros los aprovecharán.

 ** _3_**

Cuando terminó de entrenar con su escuadrón, fue a darse una ducha. El agua tibia relajó sus músculos. Después se dirigió a su alcoba, ansiosa por continuar leyendo la novela de Armin. Una vez en su espaciosa habitación, se metió en la cama, sabiendo que, después de lo acaecido en los últimos días, la lectura y el sueño serían un verdadero alivio. Los pensamientos sobre el caso del Acechador y el asesinato de Moon se esfumaron cuando abrió el libro. Leer _El cazador y la presa_ la hacía pensar en el pasado desde una perspectiva muy diferente a la que tenía con quince años, cuando debutaron en la Legión. ¡Cuántos años, cuántas primaveras, cuántas lunas habían pasado desde entonces! Mucha gente se había ido, muchas cosas habían sucedido, y ahora lo recordaba todo con esa sonrisa nostálgica que dan los años.

Ella había cambiado al igual que todos los que la rodeaban. Su viaje había contribuido a ello, el mundo había forjado la persona que era actualmente, a base de golpes y alegrías. Llegó a una conclusión paradójica: era la misma de siempre, aunque no la de antes. Ahora era capaz de saborear la vida como nunca, pero guardaba en su interior sentimientos que la acompañaban desde su niñez y la seguirían acompañando, aunque a veces hubiera deseado eliminarlos. Había aprendido a convivir consigo misma.

Se disponía a leer el sexto capítulo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Dos golpes secos y ni una voz. Preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas, abandonó su cama y no vio a nadie. El pasillo estaba vacío. Miró al suelo y se sorprendió al encontrar un ramo de flores. Lo cogió, no muy segura. Eran peonías rojas, cuyo intenso perfume deleitó su olfato. Había una tarjeta:

 _"Esta flor tiene muchos simbolismos, tan preciosos como tú. Unos la relacionan con la sinceridad, otros con la prosperidad. Se la asocia con el amor, el romance puro, con el matrimonio feliz y la buena fortuna. Es una invitada típica en las bodas. ¿Qué otra flor podría regalarte yo que desde que te vi te amé profundamente y deseo que algún día seas mi esposa? No creía en los flechazos hasta que te vi, Mikasa Ackerman. Cautivado desde el inicio hasta este momento, y lo estaré hasta el final. Espero que algún día tú me correspondas. ¡Sería tan feliz!_

 _Sólo un hombre que te ama."_

Mikasa miró de un lado a otro. La palidez de su cara se convirtió en un arrebol. ¿Quién le había mandado algo así? Tenía sus sospechas. Consiguió un jarrón y puso las flores en agua. No pegó ojo en toda la noche, intrigada. ¡Qué repentino!

 **OoO**

 **¡Hola a to' el mundo!**

 _Me he retrasado un pelín para subir este capítulo (?) No tengo excusa ninguna, simplemente estaba muy vaga xD. De cualquieeer maneraaa, aquí estoy._

 _Sí, ¡el pobre Herbert tenía un **loco amor**! Pero ha acabado en tragedia. El Acechador se ha cobrado otra víctima. ¡Eren ha tenido un **impulso**! Menos mal que el buen Armin ha hecho las veces de psicólogo y nuestro Eren ha abierto los ojos. Por otro lado, tenemos ese **ramito de flores** que Mikasa ha recibido. ¿Quién es el remitente? xD No hay que pensar mucho para saberlo._

 _Los próximos capítulos serán **intensos**. En todos los sentidos. Y para los que esperan el lemon y cualquier momento erótico... Tendréis lo que buscáis, ju, ju, ju._

 _Se despide la última de la fila._

 _Adiós~~~~_


	6. Largo como una tarde de verano

**_CAPÍTULO SEXTO_**

 _Largo como una tarde de verano_

 ** _1_**

 ** _A_** las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, Mikasa se encontraba en el comedor, tomando un té negro por recomendación de Levi, que aseguraba que la infusión despeja y estimula. Las flores en su puerta le habían quitado el sueño y sólo podía imaginar quién había escrito la dedicatoria. La imaginación sigue una lógica, a veces, descabellada. Había una gran diferencia entre la persona que creía que le había mandado el ramo y la que querría que se lo hubiese mandado. La segunda jamás haría algo así. Lo que sentía, desde hacía tantos años, no era recíproco, ya lo había asumido. ¿Por qué se hacía, entonces, vanas ilusiones? ¡Es la tragedia de los corazones que no son correspondidos! Es la pesadumbre del romántico; una espiga que brota en el yermo, endurecido por las heridas del ayer, que es el alma; una cicatriz tan profunda cuya sangre embriaga a los poetas y altera a los filósofos.

¡Qué flores tan hermosas y qué tarjeta tan exquisita! El acto había vuelto a abrir esa vieja herida, tan dolorosa y que creía cicatrizada. Pero ella se equivocaba, y se conformaba con el equívoco si éste significaba que el dolor, también llamado amor, mitigaría. ¡Craso error! El suyo era perenne, imposible de extirpar. Su única alternativa era aceptar que, aunque picara y escociera en las entrañas, viviría desgraciadamente enamorada. Y, si el sino quiere, algún día su amor dejaría de estar loco porque, como dijo un dramaturgo, éste sólo recobra la cordura para morir, tal cual un famoso hidalgo.

Suspiró y apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano. La hora de levantarse era a las siete, así que la estancia estaba vacía y silenciosa. Se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando en lo austero que era el comedor y en las vicisitudes de la vida. Bebió té. ¡Ahora entendía la adicción de Levi por dicha bebida! La puerta se abrió. Mikasa demoró su trago antes de mirar y, cuando miró, el té se congeló en su garganta. ¿A quién le pertenecía ese torso trigueño y esculpido en músculo? A Eren Jaeger, que llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros y el pelo recogido en un moño.

—Ah, buenos días —saludó—. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—E-Estaba cansada de estar en la cama. ¿Y tú?

—No podía dormir y decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio. ¿Té negro? Debe ser cosa de Levi, sin duda. Lo tiene escondido al final de la alacena —señaló Eren dirigiéndose a la cocina, a la cual sólo los oficiales y el cocinero tenían acceso—. Yo me comeré un chusco.

Mikasa se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de deshacerse de los repentinos calores. Y lo consiguió. Hasta que Eren regresó mordiendo el panecillo y exhibiendo su cuerpo, y otra vez volvió el sofoco. Ojalá fuera por el verano. Cuando se sentó a su lado, el hielo de sus venas pasó a ser fuego. Evitó mirarlo, pero se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Imposible no observarlo por el rabillo del ojo y analizarlo a detalle. Ella misma se sacó los colores al caer en ciertos pensamientos que, entre la gente de noble abolengo y recatado comportamiento, se consideraría un extraordinario paseo por el plano de la inmoralidad.

—¿No crees que deberías... ponerte algo encima? No creo que sea muy correcto ir ah... así.

—Todo el mundo está durmiendo todavía y hace calor. Este verano es el más seco de los últimos años —respondió el hombre, hablando con la boca llena.

—Esto no se compara al verano del oriente. Este calor no es nada. Allí hay desiertos de arena abrasante; una vez me dio una insolación, incluso —comentó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Fue horrible; parecía que la cabeza iba a reventarme en cualquier momento —recordó tocándose la frente—. En Paradise tenemos un clima maravilloso, aunque quizás un poco frío.

Mikasa le dio un sorbo a su té y Eren terminó de devorar el chusco. El silencio no era incómodo, pero ella tenía la impresión de que faltaban palabras, algo que se demoraba en llegar. Él parecía pensativo, como si estuviera buscando en la nada ese algo. El mutismo estaba moribundo; Eren le dio el golpe final.

—Oye, Mikasa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué decidiste volver?

Mikasa cerró los ojos por un instante. Sí, ella también se había hecho esa pregunta últimamente. Hubo una temporada en la que se sintió como una persona nueva, recién nacida: desnuda de recuerdos. Pintó el lienzo con lo que conoció durante su viaje. No quería volver; sus rasgos y su tatuaje la delataban: pertenecía más a aquel lugar que a las murallas. Había pasado un tiempo magnífico con los Azumabito, la sangre de su madre. Pero siempre había un rostro de fondo, una voz trémula y lejana. "Está caliente, ¿verdad? Ven, vamos a casa. A nuestra casa". Irremediablemente le picó el cuello y buscó en el bagaje: la bufanda. ¡La bufanda! Cuántos años habían pasado ya. Estaba vieja y raída, así que la remendó. Esa tela había visto muchas cosas, casi su vida entera. Entonces sintió una morriña indescriptible, inexplicable, y miró por la ventana: su hogar estaba tan lejos que no se vislumbraba en el horizonte: en las comilonas de Sasha, en las bromas de Connei, en la brutal sinceridad de Jean, en las charlas con Armin, en la locura de Hanji, en los bufidos de Levi y en...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno. —Eren se aclaró la voz—. Yo pensaba que no volverías.

—Yo siempre volvería, Eren.

—¿Siempre volverías a mí?

Mikasa no dijo nada. El vaso temblequeó en su mano.

—Eso es lo que dijo Armin —continuó él—. Que siempre volverías a mí. ¿Es cierto?

—Es curioso —repuso ella mientras removía el té con la cucharilla—. Armin tiene que hacer de intermediario entre nosotros, aunque ya somos adultos. ¿Es que no somos capaces de hablar el uno con el otro? Siempre he tenido esa sensación, Eren: una valla invisible nos impide hablar, por lo menos, de nosotros mismos. Me dijo que me habías echado de menos, demasiado. Yo también he extrañado todo esto. ¿Que si he vuelto a ti, preguntas? Sí, honestamente sí. He vuelto a ti, a Armin, a Sasha y a todos los demás. He vuelto a mí. Vagué durante cinco años por el mundo; sentí morriña en incontables ocasiones, pero decidí continuar y me di cuenta de una cosa: había un mundo más allá de mi nariz y de ti. Sí, hay un mundo vastísimo más allá de estas paredes, ordenadamente caótico, naturalmente bello, cruel y hermoso. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dije esas palabras? ¡Cruel y hermoso! Sin embargo, a veces me quedaba quieta, en mitad del camino, miraba hacia atrás y pensaba en mi hogar. Mi hogar está aquí, contigo y con los demás, pero ahora soy capaz de estar lejos de él. Ahora, realmente, tengo las alas de la libertad. Soy capaz de levantar el vuelo; no obstante, tengo la necesidad imperiosa de volver aquí. Es la única cadena que no puedo ni deseo romper: mi hogar. Así que... Sí, siempre volvería a ti, obligatoriamente y por instinto.

Eren Jaeger escuchaba, los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado. Una mosca zumbó junto a su oído. Luego se paró en la mesa, y Eren la observó con el interés con el que se aprecian las cosas triviales cuando las importantes son un eco demasiado intenso, o cuando nos invade un sentimiento nuevo, o cuando un pensamiento nos obliga a reflexionar en silencio. La mosca alzó el vuelo y él parpadeó, apartándose unas greñas de la frente.

—Creo que yo opino exactamente lo mismo. Mikasa, ya sabes que jamás se me ha dado bien expresarme, pero ahora tú te acabas de expresar por los dos. ¿Puedo sincerarme, o al menos intentarlo? —Mikasa asintió—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Hace ya muchísimo tiempo, ¿quince, dieciséis años...? Ese día llovía, y creo que no hace falta mencionar lo que ocurrió. Entonces te di la bufanda y viniste a vivir a casa. Mis padres estaban encantados y yo también. Luego cayó la muralla María y nos quedamos huérfanos; tú por segunda vez. Pero, entre toda esa vorágine, nos teníamos el uno al otro, y a Armin. Siempre me defendías, y lo que es más importante: me protegías de mí mismo. Era impulsivo, irascible y estaba cegado por la venganza. Sigo siendo un impulsivo. Ya lo creo. Pero tú siempre estabas para salvarme el culo, y yo no lo apreciaba. ¿Acaso aprecia algo la juventud? Cuando era un niño, tenía amor, tiempo y paz, y no lo valoraba. Contigo me sucedía exactamente lo mismo. ¡Debiste de haberme dado algún soplamocos, como dice Levi! No lo hiciste. Siempre paciente, aguantando mis rabietas e imprudencias. Cuando... cuando hice lo que hice, cuando maté inocentes en Mare, lo cual es irredimible, me dijiste: "¿Entiendes lo que has hecho, Eren? Has matado niños y ancianos". Lo sabía, era plenamente consciente, y creí que me aborrecerías...

—Era una guerra, Eren. Sigo sin aprobar lo que hiciste, pero la muerte es inevitable en una guerra. Hay que aceptarlo y seguir adelante con la culpa.

—A pesar de ello, no te apartaste de mí —continuó—. Ni la guerra, ni la destrucción, ni mis acciones nos separaron. Como mucho, no hicieron discutir, pero limamos asperezas. Cuando todo terminó, te fuiste y me dio igual. Lo admito: me comporté con absoluta indiferencia, porque todavía no lo había asimilado. Ibas a irte lejos, muy lejos, por primera vez. Creí que no lo harías. No concebía tal cosa, pero lo hiciste. Nos despedimos y después sentí que me faltaba algo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero casi podía palpar el vacío. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Armin se dio cuenta. Él siempre se da cuenta de todo. Ya sabes cómo es: a veces sus palabras parecen ambiguas, otras veces en clave, pero al final siempre cobran sentido. ¿Por qué te escribí esa carta? ¿Por qué quería que volvieras? ¿Cómo... se llama lo que siento? La otra tarde fui a merendar con Armin al club y todas sus palabras cobraron sentido frente a mis ojos —reveló—. Definitivamente, siempre seré un impulsivo...

Al verlo acercarse, Mikasa entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero sólo consiguió arrancar un jadeo de sorpresa a sus cuerdas vocales. Permaneció inmóvil, consciente de la proximidad y del brillo singular en los ojos de Eren. ¿Eran verdes o azules? Un pintor había mezclado ambos colores en sus cuencas para crear una combinación absolutamente atrapante. Lo primero que sintió fue el beso de su aliento sobre los labios, templado como los vientos meridionales, y cerró los ojos, la cara encendida y el corazón acelerado. Era la primera vez que sus sentidos se alborotaban de aquella manera. Luego sintió la áspera mano del hombre posarse en su mejilla, suave, gentil, con reverencia, y posó la suya propia sobre ella. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y, de no haber estado sentada, se hubiera desmoronado al contemplar el semblante de Eren, con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto: sus ojos con una claridad fulgurante, los bordes de su boca curvados en una minúscula y tímida sonrisa... Cada vez tenía que bajar más la mirada para ver sus labios, porque se acercaban lentamente y sin freno, hasta que sus frentes chocaron y sus narices rozaron.

—Mikasa —susurró acariciando su nombre, cada sílaba, cada letra, con voz enronquecida.

Sonaron tres palmas lánguidas. La intromisión los hizo separarse y mirar hacia la puerta, encontrándose a Levi con un gesto aburrido.

—Bravo. Sí, señor. ¿Vosotros sabéis que en todos los volúmenes de los diccionarios viene incluida una palabra llamada "discreción"? ¿Sabe usted, teniente Jaeger, que existen camisas, camisetas y toda una gama de prendas en su armario para cubrirse el torso? Bueno, imagino que la teniente Ackerman está bastante contenta con las vistas, pero ni yo, ni el cocinero, ni la oleada de soldados que están a punto de levantarse tenemos interés en ver sus abdominales mientras desayunamos. Y tampoco creo que queráis espectadores mientras folláis. ¿Y esas caras? Qué colorados os habéis puesto. Eren, corre a ponerte algo ya, que eres un oficial y tienes una imagen que mantener. Por todos los dioses. —Suspiró y anduvo hacia la cocina—. Hanji y yo tenemos una reunión en el cuartel de Mitras con los peces gordos; nos vamos a las diez y volvemos en tres o cuatro días. Mientras tanto, Kirstein está al mando. Necesito un té negro o no sobrevivo.

 ** _2_**

A las doce y media, Sasha Braus paseaba por el mercadillo embriagándose con el aroma de los alimentos. Su marido insistía en que se quedara en la cama, pero el cuarto era demasiado pequeño para alguien como ella, jovial y dinámica. Los últimos meses habían sido terriblemente aburridos; anhelaba volver a sostener un revólver entre sus manos, o cualquier otra arma que implicara la puntería. También tenía ganas de dar a luz y sostener al pequeño Connor, si fuera un niño, o a la pequeña Annemarie, si fuera una niña, entre sus brazos. Pensó en ir a Dauper y pasar con su padre el resto del embarazo, pero no quería dejar solo a Connei, quien trabajaba por los dos... ¡Qué ganas de reincorporarse!

Se paró en un puesto de sandías, preguntó el precio, le pareció demasiado caro y continuó andando. Luego se pasó junto a una tiendecilla de flores, y el dueño le regaló un clavel. Sasha recorrió la bulliciosa calle; la gente trajinaba de un lado a otro, los mercachifles gritaban y una chicharra empezó a cantar. ¡Una chicharra en la ciudad! ¡Una chicharra en las murallas! Sin duda, el verano era uno de los más calurosos. Vio a Armin Arlet, vestido de punta en blanco y con un ramillete de flores silvestres en el ojal de la chaqueta, despedirse de un anticuario.

—Sasha, amiga mía, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí —exclamó el hombre, una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Hola, Armin! —saludó con efusividad— ¡Mírate! Vistes como un caballero de la capital. ¡Estás hecho todo un dandi!

—Sí; me temo que hoy me dedico al aristocrático arte de no hacer absolutamente nada. El club me aburría soberanamente, así que he venido al mercado y he comprado esto. —Levantó un elegante bastón de madera con el pomo dorado, cuya calidad sería puesta en tela de juicio en cualquier parte—. El vendedor me ha dicho que perteneció a Karl III Reiss, pero no lo tengo muy claro... En cualquier caso, es exquisito. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Sasha? Pensaba que guardabas cama por orden del médico.

—¡Eso quisiera Connei! —Rió y comenzaron a andar—. Insisto en que estoy embarazada, no enferma.

—Ese marido tuyo se preocupa en demasía. Yo te veo estupenda.

Doblaron una esquina y unos niños pasaron corriendo junto a Armin.

—Gracias. Y es que estoy estupenda, pero Connei está muy sobreprotector. Cuando pesqué el resfriado, fue a buscar al médico como un loco. ¡Por un simple resfriado!

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se apoyó en el bastón, recolocándose con la otra mano las flores de su ojal. Tenía un porte elegantísimo, muy diferente al de su juventud.

—No puedo decir que yo no actuaría igual en su situación.

—Oye, Armin, he oído rumores sobre ti. Algunos dicen que le has propuesto matrimonio a la nieta de lady Agatha Frey. ¡Caray! ¿Es eso cierto?

El rubio volvió a reírse.

—Lady Agatha se desvive por casar a su nieta y me ofreció su mano. Yo, por supuesto, me negué. ¡Qué horror! Sé que sería un excelente marido porque jamás estaría pendiente de mi matrimonio, pero no estoy por la labor. ¡Tendría que ser fiel! Ah, fidelidad. Cuanto más la analizo, más me alejo de ella. La fidelidad es semejante a leer el mismo libro una y otra vez. ¡Horrible! Por supuesto, no descarto la posibilidad de encontrar un libro largo e increíble, que me mantenga leyendo hasta el final. Si alguna vez me casara, te aseguro que los sabríais incluso antes que yo mismo.

—Tengo ganas de asistir a una boda —afirmó Sasha jugueteando con el clavel—. En los últimos años, sólo he asistido a la mía propia. ¿Es que nadie pretende a nadie? Os conozco a ti y a los demás desde que nos enrolamos en el ejército. ¡Hace siglos ya! Y ni un solo noviazgo os he conocido. Armin, seguro que tú has estado con muchas mujeres en tus idas y venidas por el país.

—Es verdad. He conocido a muchas mujeres, y muy bellas. Últimamente los artistas estamos de moda. Una de esas veces en la que los escritores nos presentamos en sociedad, para recordar que no somos animales salvajes, conocí a una chica. Se llamaba Julia. ¡Ah! Creo que realmente me gustaba. Tenía el pelo rojo, el fuego en el que todos querían arder; y los ojos azules, el agua donde todos querían ahogarse. Me convierto en un poeta cuando hablo de ella. Fue muy fugaz. Esa es la única relación que he tenido, y fue hace un par de años. Con respecto a los demás, tal vez haya algo interesante... ¿Qué te parece si vamos al club o a una taberna? El Atlas está cerca de aquí.

Sasha negó con la cabeza.

—No soporto los clubs. Siempre están llenos de gente demasiado noble. Vayamos a un restaurante mejor, que ahí las tertulias son más agradables. Cielos, la verdad es que me gustaría sentarme. Andar con esta barriga es horrible.

Caminaron por una calle ancha. Los viandantes miraban a Armin de reojo, posiblemente por su apariencia refinada, que contrastaba con la joven embarazada y de aspecto ordinario que, para colmo, hablaba en voz alta y con acento hortelano. Era como un príncipe paseando con una sirvienta.

Armin le sonrió a una niña que lo observaba y le entregó su ramillete de flores. Sentía muchas miradas clavadas en su cogote. Un joven apareció entre ellos y reconoció a Armin, proclamándose como un lector encantado de la obra de Arlet. "¡Todo lo que brota de sus manos es una delicia!", le dijo. Armin le estrechó la mano y continuaron andando hasta el restaurante más cercano, un establecimiento pequeño y acogedor en el que nunca había más de cinco personas, discreto y apartado. Se llamaba El lirio. Sasha suspiró de placer cuando se sentó. El camarero se acercó a tomarles nota. Ella, hambrienta de algo dulce, pidió strudel de manzana; Armin, que había almorzado no hace demasiado en el club, una copita de vino tinto.

—¿Qué ibas a decir sobre los demás? ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Sasha.

—Ah, sí. —El camarero llegó con la botella de vino y una copa—. Cóbrese lo de los dos, aquí tiene... Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Verás: no es ningún secreto que Mikasa está enamorada de Eren, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. —El pedido de ella llegó y se relamió los labios. Habló con la boca llena—: lo sé desde que la conocí. Y también sé que Jean va detrás de ella. Connei me ha dicho que le echa unas miradas bastante...

—Ávidas, por decirlo de una manera elegante. Y no me extraña. Mikasa es bien parecida. ¿No decías antes algo sobre relaciones?

—¿Jean y Mikasa? —Abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada—. ¿Esos dos? Pero...

—No, no. Entre ellos no hay nada, aunque si fuera por Jean ya lo habría. No obstante, es a nuestro querido teniente Jaeger a quien me refiero —rió.

—¿Eren al fin se ha dado cuenta? —Armin asintió— ¡A buenas horas mangas verdes! Señor mío. Este Eren es más lento que un caracol. Se le notaba que le faltaba algo. Hasta mi Connie, que tampoco es mu' espabilado que digamos, se dio cuenta. Cinco santísimos años. Bueno, me atrevería a decir que lleva mucho más tiempo enamorado de ella. Y, cuando se fue, empezó a manifestarse. ¡Cuéntame! ¿No me digas que ya están emparejados?

—En absoluto. Confío en que pronto Eren me dirá que ha avanzado. Ahora que ya ha despegado, sé que no se rendirá. Jean también la pretende, y es absolutamente encantador. Tiene algo de poeta. Cuando éramos unos mancebos la dibujó, recuerdo que encontré el dibujo debajo de su cama. Seguro que ya ha tenido algún gesto romántico con ella, pero sigue siendo un tanto tímido, así que dudo que haya sido muy directo. En cambio, Eren no se anda con rodeos.

—Jean es de los que recurre a flores, bombones y dedicatorias.

—Eso conquista a cualquier persona: el perfume embriagador de la naturaleza, el adictivo sabor del chocolate y la imborrable marca de las palabras. Mikasa, por supuesto, tiene predilección por Eren, pero si Jean se esfuerza...

Armin se calló.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Sasha, preocupada por la palidez que adquirió el rostro de su amigo.

—Por todos los dioses... Sasha, sé que lo que te voy a pedir no es muy adecuado para alguien en tu estado, pero necesito que vayas al cuartel y le digas a Eren, o a Mikasa, o a Jean que vengan. Rápida. Toma este dinero y págale a un cochero. —Armin se levantó, copa de vino en mano, y se dirigió hacia un hombre que acababa de entrar. Sasha no entendía nada, pero sabía que su literato amigo tendría una buena razón.

Sasha se levantó, dedicándole una última mirada a Armin, que se sentó en la misma mesa que aquel hombre tan extraño, alto y desgarbado, que ocultaba su rostro bajo una fedora, pero sus quemaduras eran notables.

 ** _3_**

Armin se acercó con una sonrisa teatralmente fingida. Desde luego, nadie diría que iba a entablar conversación con el famoso Acechador, aquel que aguardaba en las esquinas y se abalanzaba sobre las prostitutas para matarlas, aquel que tenía en vilo a todo el mundo. "Ten cuidado y no salgas de noche. El Acechador sigue suelto", solían decir en las calles. Muy pocas personas conocían su rostro. Dentro de la Legión, muy pocos lo sabían. El asesino debía tener, sin duda, un chivato dentro del ejército pues, según Jaeger, parecía estar al tanto de la emboscada en la taberna. Armin ya lo había visto antes y había cruzado unas palabras con él.

—Disculpe, caballero. ¿Se acuerda de mí? Nos tropezamos durante el último aguacero y recogió mi maletín del suelo.

El Acechador lo analizó, impertérrito, con sus extraños ojos amarillos. No tendría más de cuarenta años.

—Ah, usted. El rubio apurado de aquella vez. Lo recuerdo —asintió con languidez—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Recompensarlo por su buena voluntad. ¿Quiere vino, cerveza? Pida lo que quiera; yo invito. Parece usted un buen hombre, señor. ¿Cómo se llama? Yo soy Richard Vane —mintió.

—Un placer, señor Vane. Mi nombre es Víctor. A secas, sin títulos ni apellidos. Ah, si insiste, pida cerveza.

—Por supuesto. ¡Camarero, traiga una jarra de cerveza bien fría!

Armin se mordió los labios. A pesar de que los poderes titánicos lo harían regenerar si pasara algo, tenía miedo. Las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo. El ser humano es el peor monstruo que pisa la tierra. Había dado un nombre falso por temor a ser reconocido, o bien por sus novelas o por sus hazañas bélicas. El hombre ante él era inteligente, peligroso y sabía demasiado. Según le había dicho Eren, podría ser un experto en armas. ¿Un excombatiente, tal vez? ¿Cuál era el trasfondo del Acechador?

—Dígame, señor Vane, ¿qué hace un caballero como usted en este humilde restaurante? Creía que los dandis de Shigansina se escondían en el Atlas.

—Llámeme Richard, por favor. Me temo que no soy ningún caballero. Mi padre era chacinero y mi madre una doncella. No hay ni un ápice de sangre azul en mí, sólo mis ojos. Mi vestimenta se debe, simplemente, a decisiones favorables en los negocios. ¿Y qué hay de usted, Víctor?

—Nada en especial. Simplemente vivo.

—¡Ah! Si simplemente nos dedicáramos a vivir... —Richard Vane sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. «Sasha, espero que hayas llegado ya», pensaba—... A vivir y a hacer lo que nos plazca. Eso sería maravilloso.

—Yo hago lo que me place, joven Richard, pero a los demás les parece mal.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué mal puede hacer un hombre como usted?

Víctor se echó a reír y se llevó el vaso de cerveza a la boca.

—No querría escucharlo. Cuando pisas gusanos, mi querido Richard, te consideran un monstruo.

Armin intentó tragarse el nudo que se formó en su garganta. ¡Sasha debía apurarse!

—Creo que lo entiendo.

—Un señorito como usted, Richard Vane, no me entiende. Tiene usted un aura de pureza rodeándolo. No creo, ni siquiera, que haya empuñado un arma.

—Se sorprendería. Estuve en el ejército durante un tiempo, cuando Erwin Smith aun respiraba. Pero me lesioné una rodilla y lo dejé. La vida de soldado nunca fue para mí. Permítame decirle, Víctor, que esas quemaduras en su rostro delatan a un héroe de guerra. ¿O no?

—Nada más lejos de la realidad. Estas quemaduras me las hizo uno de esos gusanos.

—Lo siento si le he hecho recordar malos momentos —se disculpó.

—En absoluto. De hecho, estas quemaduras me traen también excelentes recuerdos. Ya sabe que todo lo malo tiene algo de bueno... Por cierto, ¿no estaba usted con una muchacha? ¿No me diga que ha dejado a su novia por venir a charlar conmigo?

—Oh, no. Ella no era mi novia, era mi prima. La pobre está embarazada, como habrá notado. Estaba cansada, así que se ha ido a casa.

Víctor le echó una mirada suspicaz.

—Es extraño, Richard. Su cara me resulta conocida. Además de aquel día de lluvia, tengo la sensación de que le he visto antes. ¿A qué se dedica usted? De verdad, su rostro me es demasiado familiar.

Armin se mantuvo sereno. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que supiera quién era en realidad? ¿Era, tal vez, un lector como el que se había encontrado por la calle, que, además de sus letras, conocía su cara?

—¿Yo? Pues verá, Víctor, he sido embajador de la su majestad en Mare hasta hace bien poco, pero ahora regento una fábrica de textiles en Trost. ¡Esto es completamente injusto! Yo le cuento sobre mis negocios y usted no. Vamos, Víctor, tengo verdadera curiosidad por usted. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

—Amigos —repitió—. Los amigos son como los coches de punto, querido muchacho: cuando hace mal tiempo, escasean. Seamos, mejor, conocidos. ¿Quiere saber algo de mí? Hago lo que me place, como he dicho antes. Parece usted un buen muchacho, así que le contaré algo más concreto, si así lo desea.

El tono agresivo no pasó desapercibido para Armin, que remató el contenido de su copa. Víctor, si es que era su verdadero nombre, era una persona indudablemente aguda. De repente, sintió una curiosidad insana por descubrir qué lleva a alguien a cometer tales aberraciones. Las cicatrices, los gusanos a los que se había referido, los amigos... ¿Qué motiva a un hombre a convertirse en un homicida? ¿Por qué mataba a las prostitutas? ¿Qué le había sucedido para transformarse en un monstruo?

—Sabe de sobra a lo que me dedico, Richard. Por cierto, ¿es ese su seudónimo?

Armin abrió los ojos como platos.

—Qué pálido se ha puesto usted, señor Vane —siguió. Armin supo que había estado jugando con él— ¿O prefiere que le llame teniente Arlet? ¡Ah! Pero ahora es escritor, ¿cierto? No utiliza usted seudónimo en sus obras, pero sí lo usa conmigo. ¡Qué curioso! Y esa prima suya... ¿Sasha Braus, la gran tiradora de la Legión, casada con Connei Springer y embarazada de casi siete meses? Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido con tanta prisa.

—Usted...

—Dígale a su «prima» que tenga cuidado. Hay un loco suelto que está matando mujeres. Ha sido una conversación interesantísima, pero debo irme. Hasta más ver, señor Armin Arlet. Su primera novela es maravillosa. Un placer conocerle.

Armin, que nunca había sido buen luchador, no dudó ni un instante en lanzarse contra él, dispuesto a detenerlo a base de bastonazos. El camarero gritó algo. Sereno como una balsa de aceite, el Acechador detuvo el bastón con la mano y se lo arrebató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Armin quedó indefenso, pero con intención de pelear a puñetazos. Apretó los dientes y adoptó la posición de pelea, aquella que Keith Shadis le enseñara en sus tiempos de recluta.

—Podría convertirse en titán y acabar conmigo en un santiamén. Conmigo y con todas las personas de la manzana. ¡Vamos, hágalo! ¡El fin siempre justifica los medios! ¿No pensaba así el difunto Erwin Smith? ¡Debió haber aprendido algo más de él! —rió.

El rubio le lanzó dos puñetazos, pero el bastón impactó contra su cabeza tan fuerte que sus ojos se tornaron blancos durante un instante. Se tambaleó como un borracho, llevándose la mano a la testa y manchándosela de sangre. Mareado, cayó de rodillas al suelo. El mesero fue junto a él, y le gritó a Víctor que se largara o llamaría a la Legión. Armin quiso decirle que fuera a por los legionarios antes de que escapara; sin embargo, perdió el conocimiento y lo último que escuchó fue la sutil carcajada del Acechador.

 ** _3_**

Cuando James Schell, el segundo al mando de su escuadrón y su asistente, entró a la oficina con una montaña de papeles, Mikasa se llevó las manos a la nuca.

—¿Más? —interpeló con amarga sorpresa.

—Sip; más documentos sobre incautaciones, registros, sentencias, multas, fichas sobre los nuevos soldados y lo del archivador rojo no sé lo que es. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer, mi teniente! —exclamó el muchacho con su típica alegría. Era pelirrojo y tenía la cara llena de pecas.

Mikasa suspiró con cansancio.

—Llevamos tres horas haciendo papeleo. ¿No podría ayudarnos el capitán Kirstein?

—El capitán está reunido con Flegel Reeves. Mm... ¡Creo que el teniente Jaeger está libre ahora mismo! Puedo ir a llamarlo si quiere.

Mikasa, sobresaltada, enmudeció. Pocas horas antes, podría haber pasado algo que jamás habría imaginado. Si Levi no hubiera llegado, si todo hubiera fluido un poco más rápido, ¿qué habría hecho Eren? Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y cogió el periódico, meditabunda.

—Tomémonos un descanso, Jim. No se puede trabajar bien si no se descansa bien. Cielos, la esquela está abarrotada. El viejo Elliot Stratmann ha muerto; pensaba que mala hierba nunca muere.

—Pues no me extraña —replicó Jim mientras se sentaba—. Según he oído, se pasaba el día fumando habanos, uno detrás de otro. Supongo que eso pasa factura. Su hija Carly heredará una fortuna y la compañía Marleen. Esa chica está como un cencerro; creo recordar que le gustaba hacer de cabaretera en los bares y traficar. Ya no sé cómo se comportará. Si sigue siendo así, hará de la fortuna familiar un desastre.

—No he tratado mucho con la señorita Stratmann, pero he oído cosas acerca de ella. Que si su novio la ha echado a perder, que se ha vuelto una drogadicta... Francamente, nunca estuve demasiado atenta a los rumores.

Jim asintió.

—Sí, sí. Traficaban con codeína en Stohess. Se armó un revuelo impresionante; por aquel entonces, yo vivía allí y era pequeño, pero recuerdo que fue la comidilla del barrio durante un tiempo. Pero... ¿Caer en la droga? No lo creo. Carly tiene, o tenía, buen juicio, aunque no lo parezca. El idiota con el que sale sí que es un drogadicto de mucho cuidado. Qué recuerdos. Una joven preciosa, agradable y que le caía bien a todo el mundo. ¿Su novio la habrá convertido en un despojo?

—Cuando una persona nos influencia, siempre deja algo de sí en nosotros. Me inclinaría a pensar que toda influencia es inmoral. Así que no podemos descartar que sea igual o incluso peor que su novio.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Eren Jaeger —ya con la parte de arriba cubierta—, hizo acto de presencia con un gesto de inquietud.

—¡Mikasa! Sasha ha venido. Dice que Armin necesita que vayamos a un restaurante cerca del mercado. Cuando le he preguntado que qué sucedía, me ha dicho que estaban comiendo y un tipo con la cara quemada entró. Armin fue a hablar con él. Tiene que ser el Acechador. ¡Vamos a por él!

La mujer se levantó de un salto.

—Jim, quédate aquí y avisa al capitán.

James Schell asintió y, al encontrarse solo, su sonrisa amable se borró. Se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró. ¿Qué había hecho Vic esta vez? No tardaría mucho en reunirse con él para pedirle más dinero. La malicia se adueñó de sus facciones. Esta vez, fue él quien cogió el diario, preguntándose si los nombres de Eren Jaeger o Mikasa Ackerman aparecerían pronto en la esquela.

 ** _4_**

—Me siento fatal —dijo Armin Arlet mientras se taponaba la herida con un trapo—. ¡Camarero! ¿Podría traerme alguna bebida fuerte? A ver si emborrachándome se me pasa. Sí que es duro ese bastón, sí. Ay, demonios. Gracias, camarero. Si bebo para olvidar el dolor, no me olvido de pagar. Mikasa, dale al buen hombre lo que haya en mi cartera. Eso es. Muchas gracias.

Eren se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo que te ha contado Sasha, ni más ni menos. Estuvimos hablando y luego intenté detenerlo, pero ya ves cómo he acabado. Me quedé inconsciente unos cinco minutos. Menos mal que tengo la cabeza dura. No vuelvo a pelear en mi vida. Esa época ya pasó. La única acción en la que estaré involucrado será en la que escriba. ¡Qué dolor! A ver si esto se regenera. ¿Es muy profunda la brecha? Luego me saldrá un chichón.

—No parece muy grave.

—Pues duele que te cagas —informó con un léxico que jamás usaba. Después susurró—: Demonios, Eren, ¿cuántos sabéis todo acerca del Acechador? Me refiero a nombre, cicatrices y demás.

—Hanji, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Connei, Folch, Ben, Matt... Oscar, James, tú y yo. Gente de confianza. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Claramente tenéis un chivato. Si no, ¿cómo crees que ese sujeto sabía que estaríais en La vieja copa con Moon? Sabía quién era yo y hasta los meses de embarazo de Sasha.

—Es completamente imposible que Hanji, Levi o Jean sean los chivatos —repuso Mikasa—. Tampoco creo que lo sean Connei o Folch. James es demasiado bueno, así que no creo que lo sea.

—Ben, Oscar y Matt se pasan el día enclaustrados en el cuartel; es improbable que lo sean. Y lógicamente, ni Mikasa ni yo tenemos nada que ver con ese hijo de perra —apostilló Eren.

—Estad ojo avizor. Ese hijo de perra, como lo llamas, es bastante inteligente. Se llama Víctor. Probablemente tenga apellidos, pero no me los ha dicho. A penas ha soltado prenda. Me ha dejado intrigado, además de dolorido. Si alguna vez lo atrapáis, dejadme hablar con él. ¿Qué? Presiento que su historia es interesante. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió de la botella de ron—. Mucho mejor, mucho mejor... Acompañadme a casa, por favor. Estoy mareado y con una incipiente borrachera. Me he manchado el traje, jolines...

Eren sonrió ante la manera tan hilarante de quejarse.

—Anda, vamos, te llevamos a casa. Estás hecho unos zorros.

—¡Qué mañana tan larga!

—Y que lo digas —secundó Mikasa.

Eren cruzó la vista con ella.

—Y vosotros dos me tenéis hasta las narices. ¿Cuándo pensáis arrancar? —gruñó Armin, examinándolos a ambos como un abuelo enfurruñado—. Justamente lo estaba hablando con Sasha antes de que me noquearan. No me miréis con esas caras de besugos y echadme una mano. Me duele todo.

El rubio se apoyó en Eren para andar.

—Creo que ya hemos arrancado —musitó Jaeger, tan quedo que sólo Armin pudo escucharlo.

—Pues lo próximo que me contarás será la tentación efectuada.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto susurráis? —preguntó Mikasa.

 ** _5_**

A las tres menos cuarto, Eren y Mikasa ya habían dejado a Armin en su casa y caminaban por la orilla del río. Había pescadores y capitanes gritando, marineros trajinando y estibadores cargando cajones en los barcos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada; miraban cada uno a un lado. Eren la observó de soslayo, sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? Pudo verla, durante una milésima de segundo, a través de los años: aquella niña con frío, aquella serena joven y, por último, aquella mujer a la que, sin saber cómo, necesitaba como los peces necesitan el agua.

Su vida era un puzzle y Mikasa una pieza esencial. Era, de cierta manera, una parte de él. Eren no concebía una existencia sin ella; estaba implícita en su vida. No podía faltarle. Los cinco años de ausencia le habían servido para comprenderlo. Como lo describiría un poeta no muy agraciado: «¡Es hielo abrasador, es fuego helado, es herida que duele y no se siente, es un soñado bien, un mal presente, es un breve descanso muy cansado. Es un descuido que nos da cuidado, un cobarde con nombre de valiente, un andar solitario entre la gente, un amar solamente ser amado!» ¿Cómo seguía? «Es una libertad encarcelada, que dura hasta el postrero paroxismo; enfermedad que crece si es curada. Éste es el niño Amor, éste es su abismo. ¡Mirad cuál amistad tendrá con nada el que en todo es contrario de sí mismo!»

Pero Eren Jaeger no era el poeta poco agraciado.

—Juraría que esta mañana hemos dejado un asunto inacabado —señaló hablando lentamente.

Mikasa oteó en él de la misma forma en la que, todos nosotros, nos anuncian que hay secuela de una novela que nos gusta: entre emocionados y expectantes.

—Tú decides si está acabado o inacabado.

—Creo que acaba de comenzar.

Ella sonrió y detuvo su caminar.

—Por mi parte comenzó hace mucho.

—No supe verlo.

—¿Ahora cómo lo ves?

—¿Ahora? —Eren cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Ahora lo veo con más claridad que ayer. Más de cinco años con una venda en los ojos, pero ahora esa venda ha caído. Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo, que ha hecho más cosas malas que buenas, sienta algo así? Supongo que todas las personas están expuestas. Al final te acaba alcanzando.

—Te alcanza como una flecha que no se desprende —respondió ella con cierta melancolía—. Y juro que he intentado desprenderme de ella. Pero no puedo. Cuando Eros dispara, sólo se puede aceptar su voluntad. Es una herida en el pecho, Eren. A veces duele y otras es dulce. Dices que cómo es posible que alguien como tú lo sienta; de todas las fuerzas del mundo, Eren, esta es una de las que atrapa a todo el mundo.

Eren Jaeger no necesitaba decir ni escuchar nada más. Creyendo tener la sentencia de sentencias, avanzó hacia ella y concluyó la conversación con un beso, que es en sí una continuación de la charla por otros medios. Ella correspondió y, ahí, Eren se sintió capaz de elevar su Amor a los cielos. Fue desacompasado al inicio, pero después cobró consistencia. Beber de aquellos labios fue para Eren lo que la posada al peregrino. ¡Una ambrosía! ¡La manzana prohibida del Edén! Sus manos descendieron hasta sus caderas y ahí se quedaron. ¿Cómo decía otro poeta? «En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado». Mikasa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Era algodón, comerse la luna y el sol, fresco y delicadamente intenso, una rosa en la boca, olor a tierra mojada, las nubes blancas y la noche más estrellada. ¿Puede describirse, acaso, el lenguaje más adecuado de los que aman el Amor? Lenguas de fuego que jugaban a encontrarse. Y, de no haber sido por el amigo aire, aquello se habría alargado como una tarde de verano. Ellos se separaron, pero una parte de los dos quedó unida para siempre en aquel lugar, junto al río, donde los atareados marineros, capitanes y pescadores no estaban por la labor de percatarse.

—Cómo deseaba esto —murmuró Eren con una sonrisita—. Y deseo mucho más.

Mikasa le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo también. Y deseo que te cortes el pelo.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

—Tengo unas tijeras en mi cuarto, pero no peluquero.

Y emprendieron el camino hacia el cuartel, aunque el camino se hizo largo entre beso y beso.

 **OoOoO**

 **¡G-lou!**

 _Piuff. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo del fic hasta el momento. Copón._

 _¡Ya está, ya está! Ya sabéis lo que dicen: **después del beso, viene el revolcón.**_ _Vamos despacito, como Luis Fonsi. ¿Ha dicho Jean su última palabra? No. **¿Habrá algo entre Armin y Sasha? No deliro Creo.** ¿Qué hará Víctor? ¿Representa James una amenaza, con sus peca de niño bueno?_

 _Sorry por cualquier galta ortográfica o gramatical. No soy una escritora profesionas, sólo una chavala que disfruta con un lápiz y un papel._

 _ **¡Ciao!**_

 _ **Y recordad: más vale buen humor que en el culo un tumor.**_


	7. Labio a labio en la habitación

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Capítulo con contenido subido de todo! ¿Tienes 18? ¡Leélo! ¿Tienes menos de 18...? No te preocupes; leélo igualmente.**

 **OoOo**

 **CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

 **Labio a labio en la habitación.**

 _"Un día después de la guerra, si después de la guerra existe un día,_

 _te tomaré en mis brazos, y te haré el amor._

 _Si después de la guerra tengo brazos,_

 _si después de la guerra existe amor."_

 **John Lennon.**

 ** _1_**

Como todos los miércoles por la tarde, Eren se reunió con Armin en el club.

—Vaya, Eren, qué temprano has llegado hoy. Las cuatro y media; ni muy pronto ni muy tarde para tomar el té —señaló el rubio consultando su reloj—. ¿Te has cortado el pelo? Te he dicho mil veces que vayas al barbero, y veo que al fin me has hecho caso. Así vas muchísimo mejor; espero que no te pase lo mismo que a Sansón. Ya te he pedido el té fuerte y con mucho azúcar, como te gusta.

A la vez que Eren se sentaba, el camarero les sirvió el té, un plato de dulces y un sándwich de pepino que, a ojos del teniente, era absolutamente repugnante, pero que Armin definía como un manjar de los dioses.

—No he ido al barbero y tampoco sé quién es Sansón. —Llevó la taza a sus labios—. El té está en su punto. Maravilloso, como siempre. Se nota que este sitio es para gente acomodada, todo está delicioso. ¿Hoy pagas tú?

—¡Hoy y siempre! —dijo Armin, que lo observaba con un gesto de indignación. Luego se fijó en su cabello, cortado a la altura de las orejas y sutilmente desordenado, con unos mechones rebeldes que le caían por la frente—. Entonces, si no has ido al barbero, ¿el corte es casero? En ese caso, permíteme felicitarte. Te queda perfecto.

—Sí, es casero, pero no me lo he hecho yo. Ha sido Mikasa; siempre se le ha dado bien cortar cosas —respondió—. ¿Cómo estás? Cuando te dejamos en tu casa estabas peor que un viejo achacoso. Te ríes, pero sabes que es verdad. "¡Ay, cuánto me duele!", "Me escuece, me pica y me duele". Fue graciosísimo.

—¿Te estás preocupando o riéndote de mí? Estoy bien, aunque todavía me duele un poco la cabeza. Pero no nos vayamos por estos derroteros, me interesa lo primero que has dicho. Así que Mikasa te ha cortado el pelo... Vaya, vaya. ¿Algo más?

Eren sonrió, pero no respondió inmediatamente; tan sólo estiró su mano y cogió un _scone_ , un panecillo de mermelada de fresa. Lo mordió y, cuando hubo tragado el primer bocado, sin borrar la pequeña curva de sus labios, contestó con una delicadeza inusual en la voz.

—Nos hemos besado, Armin. No contaré nada más. Jamás he sido muy fan de la poesía, pero no puedo evitar acordarme de esos versos de un tal Darío que pronunciaste sobre aquella chica pelirroja. ¿Se llamaba Julia?

—Sí, Julia. «No pidas paz a mis brazos que a los tuyos tienen presos: son de guerra mis abrazos y son de incendio mis besos; y sería vano intento el tornar mi mente oscura si me enciende el pensamiento la locura...». ¡Eren, no puedo creer lo que me cuentas! —Un resquicio de picardía se manifestó en su carcajada—. Amigo mío, no necesito oír nada más. Con lo poco que me has dicho, me lo has dicho todo.

Eren recordó lo que aconteció en su cuarto durante el día de ayer.

 ** _2_**

Cuando la jornada acabó, Mikasa acudió a su alcoba y, tal y como había sugerido, cortó su cabello con maestría. Entre los tijeretazos y un par de manos femeninas tocando, recogiendo y deshaciendo su cabello, se encontró a sí mismo más que encantado, tranquilo y a la vez exaltado. Al final, se miró al espejo, viéndose favorecido. Parecía un poco más joven de lo que era. Mikasa guardó las tijeras en un cajón y le dijo que tenía que sanearse el cabello más a menudo, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—A penas me acuerdo de cuidar mi imagen. De hecho, es un milagro que lleve la barba decentemente. Pero tengo que reconocer que así estoy bastante bien. Gracias.

Se levantó del taburete y la besó. Enterró su mano en aquella melena negra, suave; cada hebra parecía derretirse entre sus dedos. Eren, otra vez, estaba completamente cautivo de los dos pétalos de rosa de aquella boca que, irremediablemente, había llegado a amar como Neruda: de manera inexplicable, de una forma inconfesable, de un modo contradictorio; sin reflexionar, inconscientemente, espontáneamente, involuntariamente, por instinto, por impulso, irracionalmente. Su objetivo era dejarle los labios tumefactos de tanto besar, hinchados y rojos, y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Que cada uno trazara caminos en el cuerpo del otro, veredas de saliva entre bosques de vello erizado; y provocarse jadeos, gritos y aullidos, el arrobamiento y el delirio; que se atrincheraran en la almohada, carne contra carne, y acabaran muertos en los brazos del otro.

Mikasa correspondía con flagrante intensidad; le mordió el labio inferior, a lo que Eren respondió con un jadeo. El teniente desnudó su lengua; se hizo presente la misma ansia que manifestaba de pequeño por explorar más allá de las gruesas paredes, se convirtió en un explorador de un paraíso húmedo y cálido. Sus manos ascendieron y le echó el cuello hacia atrás con los pulgares, besando con vehemencia, absorbiendo su aliento. Entonces Eren decidió que quería perderse en la nieve de su cuello, y descendió por su barbilla, se detuvo en la yugular y, juguetón, lamió levemente. Un suspiro sobresaltado escapó de la boca de Mikasa cuando succionó.

Después de dejar una mancha roja, se atrevió a juguetear con el primer botón de la camisa de la mujer, pero ella lo detuvo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con algo que jamás había visto: un velo de inquietud cubría el rostro de Mikasa; sus cejas levantadas y un brillo de alarma en sus ojos. Eren Jaeger era una de las pocas personas —sino la única— que la había visto sonreír ladinamente, entre lágrimas; su expresión oscura y colérica; pensativa y decidida. En su semblante serio, cualquier mueca era como una estrella fugaz. Eso era nuevo y, al igual que todos nosotros tememos lo desconocido, él temió y se alejó un poco.

—Lo siento.

—No, no pidas perdón —negó ella—. Soy yo la que lo siente.

—Mikasa, si he ido demasiado rápido...

Ella se mordió los labios.

—No es eso. Eren, detrás de esto... —dijo, palpando con mano insegura su camisa negra—. No creo que quieras verlo. Tú no tienes ni un solo chirlo, pero yo sí. Muchos. En la espalda, en los brazos, en las piernas... ¡Tampoco tengo un estómago plano! Cualquier hombre frunciría las cejas al verme.

—¡Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre! Yo... —Por un momento dudó, incapaz de encontrar una palabra—. Yo soy Eren, Mikasa. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que... me importan las cicatrices que tengas? Esas cicatrices son prueba de que has sobrevivido a la lucha y estás aquí conmigo. Eres... ¡Eres una guerrera! Siéntete orgullosa de tus heridas. Yo nunca te juzgaría por algo así. Además, tú...

Mikasa lo observaba, atenta, sin poder creer lo que escucharía brotar de un hombre como él.

—Tú eres bella a pesar de todo. Si crees que es mentira, pregúntale al imbécil de Jean, o a Connei, o a Armin. Yo te lo reconozco aquí. —Su voz se impregnó de un matiz de decisión y firmeza—. No vuelvas jamás a avergonzarte de tu cuerpo. ¡Vergüenza de mí mismo es lo que siento cuando miro la cicatriz en tu pómulo! Porque es culpa mía. —Alargó el brazo y acarició aquella vieja señal con el reverso de los dedos—. Mi maldita culpa. Pero no mancilla tu belleza; ninguna marca puede hacerlo. Tu belleza va más allá de la piel, es... Eres bella porque eres simplemente tú.

Mikasa lo abrazó, mas no como al reencontrarse en aquella calle. Juntaron las frentes y se miraron, selva tropical contra luna llena. Eren besó la cicatriz de su mejilla, tratando de obtener la absolución de algo por lo que ella jamás lo había culpado. La mujer tomó sus manos y las guió hacia ese primer botón de la camisa. No obstante, Eren la aupó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la cama. La tumbó y se colocó sobre ella, besándola con ímpetu. El mundo se reducía a esa cama. Solamente quería beber de su boca, y lo hizo con ansia, deseoso, jadeante y hechizado. Mikasa, que también ardía en el infierno que era el lecho, se deshizo de la chaqueta del teniente; él mismo se quitó la camiseta. Su cuerpo era fruto de años de adiestramiento y preparación física; podría ser perfectamente una estatua de la antigüedad grecorromana o, más recientemente, la perfección tallada en mármol conocida como el David de Miguel Ángel.

—No permitiré que huyas de ti misma —susurró.

Eren fue a por el primer botón de la camisa y esta vez no fue rechazado. A la altura del esternón encontró la primera cicatriz; la acarició, la mimó con sus belfos. Haría lo mismo con todas las que hallara. Los botones iban saliendo uno a uno, hasta que la despojó de la prenda. Piel lechosa. ¿Cuántas máculas escarlatas quedarían? El sujetador fue lo siguiente en desaparecer. Observó las montañas del norte, maravillado; ascendió por la ladera de la izquierda, hasta que llegó a la cima, donde lamió la pequeña protuberancia rosada, erecta y sensible; mientras, su otra mano viajó hacia la derecha, acariciando y estrujando. Mikasa gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándose a las sábanas. La lengua de Eren estaba envuelta en una tierna lujuria que, poco a poco, la hacía enloquecer.

Por primera vez, el deseo ígneo superó a Mikasa Ackerman. Rodaron y ella quedó encima, libre de cualquier complejo. Eren pudo ver a través de sus ojos grises, indagar en lo más profundo de la mujer y encontrarse con una pira abrasante, una loba hambrienta. La teniente deslizó las manos por sus torneados abdominales, y Eren suspiró, complacido. La presión se acumulaba entre sus piernas. Los labios de ella describieron, lentamente, el camino de vello que descendía desde su ombligo hasta perderse más allá del pantalón. Mikasa decidió seguir ese camino, quitándole los pantalones. Por un instante, se dedicó a observar el obelisco que se escondía tras los calzones, y lo acarició sobre la tela. El corazón de Eren se encabritó como un caballo desbocado, y se deshizo de su última prenda.

Mikasa terminó de desvestirse. El teniente se irguió para besarla y sentarla sobre su erección, sujetándola del trasero. Los dos resollaban. Eren la penetró y la llenó hasta alcanzar sus entrañas. Al empujar, el miembro producía ruidos de succión. Ella se izó hacia el pene, buscando el punto de fruición. Ya no quedaba aire en el sexo de la mujer; la extensión lo colmaba y se sacudía en el interior, lenta y profunda. Eren la hizo moverse circularmente en torno al falo, mientras pellizcaba sus nalgas y devoraba sus pechos, tratando de abarcarlo todo. Mikasa arañaba su espalda, emitía sonidos sin recato, gemía y exigía: más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte. Los vellos de sus partes íntimas se confundían.

Pero él paró.

Antes de que la mujer alcanzara el orgasmo, se echó hacia atrás, tumbado boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas, la instó a colocarse sobre su miembro y entró en ella. Mikasa controló la penetración, apoyándose en sus caderas, alternado entre la rapidez y la lentitud. Se irguió un poco, hasta que el glande acarició los labios de su vulva y viceversa, y volvió a acogerlo en sus adentros de una estocada. Eren clavó los dedos en sus muslos, enardecido, con los ojos delirantes y el gemido atorado en la garganta; un gruñido gutural escapó de su boca. Ella se dejó caer sobre él, apretando el busto contra su pecho, y lo besó con fogosidad; después volvió a erguirse y continuó con un ritmo pausado y hondo, haciendo que el miembro llegara hasta los límites del abismo, y ambos respiraran erráticamente y aullaran, extasiados y desnudos de pudor, mientras la lascivia ponía en sus bocas palabras obscenas a la vez que excitantes.

—Mikasa, estoy llegando —advirtió entre jadeos entremezclados con el crujir del somier.

Y, a juzgar por su expresión y sus gemidos, Eren dedujo que ella también estaba a punto de alcanzar el culmen; Mikasa no se detuvo, aceleró sus movimientos, introduciéndose todo lo que podía el falo, suave, pulido y firme. Estaba completamente rijosa, un rubor de placer se extendía por sus mejillas; su boca abierta y sus orbes idos por el placer. Eren volvió a avisarla y, antes de que se derramara, se retiró del miembro y se apoyó en su pecho, agitada, convulsa y con el corazón raudo. Eren la sintió endeble, y una punzada de ternura le acometió. Le acarició la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, percatándose de que el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos.

—Quédate esta noche.

—Eren...

—Quédate. —Rodaron y él repartió besos por su cara—. Quédate... —Fue descendiendo por los pechos, recorrió el abdomen y llegó al sexo—. Aquí, conmigo.

Separó los pliegues suavemente, acercando la boca, y lamió, pero con sosiego, dulzura y reverencia.

 ** _3_**

Jean Kirstein avanzaba a buen paso por la calle. Su destino le emocionaba extrañamente, se sentía como un peón a punto de vencer al rey. Una vez, no hace demasiado, alguien dijo que las mujeres si enamoran de los hombres con defectos: en el caso de Eren Jaeger se cumplía como una ley científica. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, ¿cómo podía Mikasa continuar adorándolo? Cada uno decide de quién enamorarse.

Tal vez fuera posible, pensaba, desviar el cariño de aquella mujer hacia su persona. ¡Qué tarea tan complicada! Él quería ser el polinizador de aquella flor, pero la presencia de Eren le opacaba, le entorpecía. Jean, ante todo, sabía reconocer las verdades: tenía la batalla perdida. Pero no pensaba rendirse. De la misma forma que Atenas y Esparta se unieron para derrotar a Jerjes, él buscaría una alianza. Sí: era terriblemente sucio lo que iba a hacer, absolutamente ruin y completamente deleznable, mas no existía otro método. Como diría un filósofo, teutón de mostacho prominente: «todo lo que se hace por amor se hace más allá del bien y del mal».

Decidido, sin otra meta que la victoria, se apresuró por una callejuela angosta que había utilizado en otras ocasiones. Un olor repulsivo le hizo toser, y encontró el origen al mirar a la derecha, encontrando el cadáver de un gato acosado por las moscas y las hormigas. Arrugó la nariz y aceleró la marcha. Pasó por debajo de una arquería y se detuvo frente a una puerta verde, desgastada y con una mirilla demasiado grande. Dio tres golpes rápidos y dos lentos. Tras la secuencia, un ojo marrón asomó por el agujero y lo miró. Las bisagras chirriaron y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una voluptuosa mujer de cabello castaño y encrespado, que lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Jean Boy.

—No me llames así —se crispó—. Deberías tenerme un mínimo de respeto.

—Caballito es como te gusta que te llamen, ¿no?

Jean entró a la casa y se sentó en un sofá mugriento, lleno de pelotillas. La mujer se sentó frente a él y se encendió un cigarro, abriéndose de piernas con descaro.

—¿Qué quieres, mi capitán? Hace tiempo que no vas por el burdel; las chicas echan de menos a tu _potrillo_. ¿No me digas que ahora eres un hombre cabal?

—Mary, cierra las piernas. No estoy aquí para lo que crees. Ya no más; la última vez acabamos fatal. Tengo un favor que pedirte. Antes de que lo preguntes: sí, te pagaré; te daré lo que me pidas, pero tienes que ayudarme. El asunto está relacionado con Eren Jaeger.

—¡Eren Jaeger! —exclamó la prostituta—. Llevo semanas sin verlo. Me gustaría volver a ocuparme de su _titán_... Cielos, es mi cliente preferido. ¿Qué sucede con él?

El capitán estiró las piernas.

—Es una larga historia. Necesito que vayas al cuartel y hagas un escándalo; compórtate como una pretendienta despechada. Patalea si hace falta, y bésalo. Eso es. Bésalo delante de todos. ¡Es muy importante que lo hagas delante de todos! Hay una persona que debe verlo.

—¡Uy! —Mary hizo una mueca— ¿Pretendes que me metan a los calabozos? Lo que me pides es una locura.

—Mientras yo sea capitán, no te meterán al calabozo. Y si lo hacen, no pasarás mucho tiempo encerrada. Sé que lo que te pido es arriesgado, así que dime: ¿qué quieres? Estoy dispuesto a todo. ¿Dinero? ¿Algún favor en especial? Vamos, Mary.

—Quiero a Levi Ackerman.

—¡Eso sí que es una locura! Levi no frecuenta prostitutas. Pídeme otra cosa.

—¿No estabas dispuesto a todo? —Mary sonrió—. Quiero al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en mi cama. ¡Cuánto lo deseo! Todas las putas lo desean. Y yo más que ninguna. O él, o nada. ¡Caballito, puedes convencerlo! Llevátelo a beber y tráelo aquí, sobrio o borracho. No me importa. Si lo consigues, haré lo que quieras.

—Joder... —Jean se echó hacia atrás—. Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer. El subcomandante Ackerman está fuera de la ciudad ahora mismo, pero volverá en dos días, calculo yo. Actúa, Mary, cuanto antes mejor, y recuerda que debes hacerlo frente a todos. Seré más específico: ¿sabes quién es Mikasa Ackerman? Seguro que sí, su nombre estará hasta en los libros de historia a estas alturas. Rasgos orientales y pelo negro; es fácil de distinguir. Bien, pues necesito que lo beses delante de ella, que le recuerdes todas las veces que habéis estado juntos. ¡No sé! Di todo lo que quieras, pero no me menciones a mí, por supuesto. Te estaré agradecido de por vida.

—Sé quién es ella, sí —asintió—. Tengo la impresión, Jean Boy, de que ambos queremos a un Ackerman en la cama.

—Eso es todo, Mary. Con respecto al burdel, si nuestro plan sale bien, jamás volveré. Adiós.

Salió de aquella casa y se dirigió al cuartel, sabiendo que era sucio y ruin. Pero estaba enamorado.

 **OoOoO**

 **¡Hola!**

 _¡Pero bueno! Vosotros por aquí otra vez, queridos lectores. ¿Qué tal?_

 _¿Veis? **Después del beso, siempre viene el revolcón.** En el caso de Eren, es: «después de cinco años de taladrarme la cabeza, no darme cuenta de nada y después de que Armin haya tenido que aconsejarme... ¡Revolcón! Yey». En el caso de Mikasa, me parece bastante normal que sintiera vergüenza de su cuerpo en un momento así; ¿quién no la tendría? Ella quiere demasiado a Eren, y por eso teme decepcionarlo. Pero, por supuesto, él le ha quitado la tontería._

 _¡Dadme consejos en los comentarios! ¿Qué puedo **mejorar en la narración**? ¿Qué puedo **mejorar en las escenas eróticas**? ¡Lleva eones sin escribir erótica! ¿Me ha salido un poco soft, no...? Cosas más perversas he escrito, pero creo que esta, para ser la primera de este fic, está bastante bien. ¡De cualquier manera, ustedes aconsejen y opinen! **Siempre desde el margen del respeto y lo constructiconstructivo** , claro. ¡Me encanta que me den nuevas fórmulas para narrar escenas eróticas._

 _Por otro lado, tenemos a Jean y a Mary. **¿El plan funcionará?** Parece que la insinuación de Connei, allá por el primer capítulo, no era ninguna broma. ¿Ha sido Eren un **putero**? ¡Lo descubriremos próximamente! Parece que **Vic y James** están calmados por ahora, pero... jujuju._

 _Puede que me retrase un poco para subir el próximo, don't worry! **Yo siempre vuelvo.**_

 _ **¡Gud bai!**_


	8. El titán, la puta y el caballo

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO**

 ** _El titán, la puta y el caballo._**

 **1**

Mikasa se quedó con él y, antes de que ocurriera la desgracia, no le hubiese importado quedarse hasta que el tiempo los consumiera a ambos. Todavía reflexionaba y se sorprendía de la mutualidad que creía imposible. Eren no se lo había dicho directamente, pero podía sentirlo en cada gesto. Ella sí se lo había dicho, inevitablemente, en la lengua común y en la oriental, se lo había susurrado al oído, como si le contara un secreto o una herejía; se lo había dicho en mitad de la noche, cuando él dormía y no escuchaba.

— _Kimi wo aishiteru._

 **2**

—Un caballero no dice lo que viene después del beso, ¿no? —cuestionó Eren, con el sabor del scone aún en el paladar.

Armin, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, negó.

—Ah, ¿has llegado a esa conclusión? Un caballero puede decirlo todo, Eren, siempre y cuando cuide su lenguaje. La metáfora es una de las invenciones más fascinantes de la literatura y de la humanidad. Puedes describir el acto más atroz con metáforas, y parecerá bello. En este caso, Eren, la moralidad de nuestra época es conservadora ante el sexo y no lo encuentra bello de ninguna forma; pero esto no es moralidad, es vergüenza hacia lo más natural y lo más primitivo del ser humano. Un día, muchos años en el futuro, hablarán sin tapujos sobre esto. De momento, lo dejaremos en que al fin habéis consumado el inmenso afecto que os profesáis.

—Sí, sí, sí. Nunca había sentido algo así. Es que me mira con esos ojos grises, Armin, y me atrapa. ¡No te rías! Estoy con el corazón abierto por fin, y te ríes.

—Lo siento, pero jamás te habías puesto tan sentimental. Estás colorado, Eren. Bien, si el afecto está consumado, le has dicho las palabras clave, ¿no? ¿Le has dicho que la quieres, que la amas?

—Pues...

—¡Eren!

—A ver, yo creo que ya se lo he demostrado.

El rubio suspiró y removió la taza de té.

—Las palabras son necesarias. Este mundo se ha construido a base de diálogos. Platón te diría que la mayor declaración de amor, es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. La voz del silencio puede decir muchas cosas. Pero, de vez en cuando, necesitamos que alguien nos diga que nos quiere. Cualquier persona: nuestra madre, un hermano o un amante. A veces los gestos, las caricias y los besos no alcanzan. En ocasiones hay que ser claro y conciso. Por eso me encantan las cartas de amor: con la pluma no tenemos miedo, nos envalentonamos y nos convertimos en Bécquer por un instante; curiosamente, las mejores cartas están escritas por los que no están enamorados. ¡Deberíamos comportarnos como en los romances epistolares! Muy pocas mujeres me han dicho que me quieren, ya sea una afirmación genuina o mercenaria, pero de cualquier manera me he sentido increíblemente bien. ¡Sí, eso es! Cuando Julia lo decía, el mundo parecía un poco más agradable. Es maravilloso que una persona exprese con palabras que un trocito de su corazón te pertenece. Y también he encontrado placer diciéndolo, aunque no es precisamente fácil de decir, ni siquiera para mí. «Te quiero», «te amo», se repite constantemente en los libros, pero escasea en la realidad. Nos cuesta, y ahí reside la grandeza de esas frases: sabemos que son tan potentes, tan fuertes, que pueden producir enfrentamientos, guerra y muerte, pero también la más indescriptible felicidad. Ni tanques, ni titanes: un «te quiero» es el arma más poderosa. El mundo es un lugar cruel, como diría Mikasa, pero un «te amo» puede convertirlo en un lugar hermoso. ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? Apuesto a que sí.

—No.

—Te lo ha dicho y no te has enterado. —Eren frunció el entrecejo—. Mikasa no es tampoco muy dada a la palabra, pero esto te lo ha dicho seguro. Tan seguro como que me llamo Armin Arlet. ¿A qué esperas para decírselo tú?

Eren Jaeger no respondió. De nuevo, esquivó lo importante y analizó su alrededor. Alice Frey, con la que Armin podría haberse casado, estaba sentada entre su abuela y Oliver Rosenberg, un sexagenario de gesto apático cuya familia tiranizaba y que, al no soportar a ninguno de sus parientes, se pasaba el día metido en el club afirmando que el país se iba a la quiebra.

—Ay, qué descuidado eres —apostilló el escritor—. Piénsalo, Eren. Las palabras tienen mucho poder, tanto como las acciones. Nunca se las lleva el viento. Y muchas veces, cuando vamos a pronunciarlas ya es demasiado tarde. No pienses que soy trágico, soy dolorosamente realista.

—Sé algo sobre palabras no pronunciadas a tiempo —contestó con un timbre de nostalgia en la voz. Pensó en su madre, y en lo mucho que le gustaría disculparse con ella por ser un ceporro y decirle que la quería—. Es una experiencia demasiado amarga.

—La experiencia es el nombre de nuestros errores. La única ventaja de los errores es que aprende uno a no volver a cometerlos. A veces tropezamos dos, tres y cuatro veces en la misma piedra. Tienes experiencia, pero no escarmientas.

Eren bebió té.

—Los asuntos del corazón son muy complicados. En cambio, tú hablas de ellos con una facilidad terrible. Armin, ¿estás enamorado?

—Ah, sí. No escarmiento: siempre estaré enamorado del Amor.

 **3**

Aprovechando la ausencia de Eren, Jean se dirigió a los establos del cuartel, ubicados junto al patio. Los caballos no se usaban con mucha frecuencia en la actualidad; era preferible patrullar a pie o con el equipo tridimensional. Aun así, los animales servían para remolcar los carromatos si tenían que trasladar a alguien, participaban en el desfile en conmemoración al final de la guerra y se usaban, muy puntualmente, en operativos. Levi, que defendía los métodos tradicionales, seguía empleando su frisón negro para rondar por la ciudad —Hanji afirmaba que así se sentía más alto—, y cuando anunció su partida hacia Mitras, le encargó su cuidado a Mikasa: «No permitiré que ningún niñato de esos toque a mi Babieca. Ackerman, te lo encomiendo».

Aquella tarde la encontró cepillándolo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

—No es necesario, capitán.

Jean pudo jurar que el caballo lo miró con muy malos ojos y estuvo a punto de encabritarse. Recordó el apodo con el que fue bautizado en su época de cadete.

—Tutéame, por favor. Dejemos los títulos para las reuniones. Aquí soy Jean.

—Bien, pues: no es necesario, Jean.

El hombre se sentó en un fajo de heno.

—Imagino que recibiste las flores. Son preciosas. —Mikasa se dio la vuelta y lo miró—. Desde mi punto de vista, son más hermosas que las tan utilizadas rosas. Y, por supuesto, leíste la tarjeta. Ahora quiero invitarte personalmente a cenar.

—El ramo es un detalle muy bonito, pero...

—No, no lo digas. Lo sé: no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti. Siempre lo he sabido. ¡Pero no pienses que eso me ha desanimado! Mis sentimientos no te pillan por sorpresa, ¿verdad? Dame una oportunidad, sólo una. Ven conmigo a cenar esta noche y te mostraré lo que siento. También podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad, podemos alquilar una canoa y recorrer el río. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

—No puedo, Jean, no puedo. Lo siento. Estoy con alguien.

«El muy cabrón de Eren —pensó—. Sabía que esto pasaría. De hecho, tenía que pasar. Sólo falta que Mary actúe. Lo siento, Mikasa, pero puede que te lleves el chasco más grande de tu vida».

—No te disculpes. No pasa nada. Es Eren el afortunado, ¿no? —suspiró y se levantó—. Las mujeres sois seres fascinantes, Mikasa, pero tendéis a amar a los idiotas que os harán daño. Aun así, quiero decírtelo, necesito expresar, aquí y ahora, lo que te escribí: te amo. Sí, te amo. No lo puedo evitar. Si yo fuera Eren, no pararía de repetírtelo. —Se hincó ante ella y tomó sus manos—. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo! ¡Te adoro! No me da vergüenza decirlo. Ya no. Tú, Mikasa Ackerman, siempre tendrás un pedacito de mí. Estaré siempre a tu disposición, a tu entera y absoluta disposición. Porque te amo. Te necesito porque te amo.

Le besó las manos y se fue. Mikasa acarició a Babieca, pensando que Jean era el primer hombre que le había dicho que la amaba.

 **4**

—Hanji, ¿tú me imaginas casado? O lo que es peor: ¿casado con la reina? Es una idea espantosa. Además, esa mocosa que ahora se sienta en un trono fue subordinada mía, sí, y fregó letrinas como los de humilde abolengo. Ha sido una sugerencia horrible; se me han puesto los pelos como escarpias.

Tal y como vaticinaran los más previsores, los dos mandamases no tardaron más de dos días en volver a Shigansina. Habían asistido al homenaje de Dot Pixis, que se jubilaba tras décadas de servicio militar. Levi comentó que el primer ministro le había propuesto, tras el besamanos real, pretender a su majestad. Hanji se reía a carcajada limpia, apostillando, como curiosidad, que un nuevo gesto se manifestó en su amigo bajito: parecía que se había atragantado con una raspa o que masticaba cristales. «Usted es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y un hombre íntegro, señor Ackerman. Sería un excelente esposo para la reina y un magnífico rey». Historia, que se había enterado, rió y negó rotundamente.

La comandante entregó a cada oficial una botella de vino añejo, un obsequio de la Corona por la «impecable labor y absoluta entrega que la Legión de Reconocimiento demuestra día a día».

—Qué detalle —dijo Eren—. Al fin un buen vino, no como los bastos de las bodegas de esta ciudad.

—Los de Mitras son oleosos, Jaeger, como a ti te gustan: dulces y con mucho alcohol. —Jean sonrió con cierta malicia—. No bebas mucho. Ya sabes a qué te conduce el influjo del alcohol.

Eren no dijo nada. Le gustaba mucho beber, era verdad, pero no era propenso a la ebriedad. Sólo se había emborrachado una vez: en su vigésimo tercero cumpleaños, cuando Connie le preparó un cóctel de varios licores, vodka negro, whiskey Matatitanes, ron, un brandy barato y ginebra. El capitán Kirstein le recordaría, entre risas y durante semanas, su paseo por Shigansina, borracho y desnudo. Como colofón, acabó enredándose con una prostituta llamada Mary, a la que frecuentaría tras el incidente rendido ante el deseo carnal.

Connie se echó a reír.

—El mejor cumpleaños de la historia. ¡Tenemos que repetir! Invitaremos a la bella Mary, por supuesto.

Eren siseó. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Mikasa, que charlaba con Levi.

—Cállate, Springer.

El sargento arqueó una ceja, confuso. El gesto pétreo de Eren fue suficiente para que no siguiera por esos derroteros. Más tarde, se encargaría de hacerle conocer su relación con la teniente. Jean, que no se callaba ni una, no se amilanó; su rango, su sinceridad y sus celos eran una combinación terrible.

—Nunca te ha dado vergüenza hablar de lo tuyo con esa ramera, ¿no me digas que te va a dar ahora? El cumpleaños de James es la semana que viene; deberíamos llevárnoslo al burdel. Beberemos, fumaremos y tú podrás revolcarte con Mary, que sabemos que te vuelve loco.

Eren le dedicó una ojeada horrible. ¿Qué pretendía con aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a comentar algo así en presencia de los altos cargos? Y lo que es peor: Mikasa podría oírlo. De repente, unas palabras de Connie vinieron a su mente: «¿Has visto los ojos que le ha echado Jean a Mikasa? Si se la ha comido con la mirada». Sí, se percató el día que Armin regresó de Ehrmich, cuando fue a dejarle unos documentos en su despacho y los encontró juntos, planeando la emboscada de La vieja copa. Vio un matiz en los ojos miel del capitán, un matiz que reconoció en sí mismo: deseo. ¡Claro, ya lo comprendía! O creía comprenderlo. Eren apretó los dientes; Jean mostraba una sonrisa triunfal.

—Si me disculpáis. —Y se retiró de la sala.

 **5**

Cuando Eren salió dando un portazo, Mikasa abandonó la conversación sobre los cuidados de Babieca y fue tras él. Lo encontró en su despacho, apoyado en el escritorio mientras se servía una copa del vino nuevo.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

El hombre negó.

—No me apetecía seguir soportando al Caracaballo. Eso es todo.

Mikasa esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Es que no vais a limar asperezas jamás? ¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?

—Estupideces. —Se llevó la copa a los labios, bebió y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa—. Estupideces propias de su mente caballuna. No quiero hablar de él. Ven, acércate.

Unieron sus bocas con delicadeza, rozando los labios. Eren la estrechó contra su cuerpo, profundizando, haciendo gala de su intensidad. Mikasa respondió de buena gana, posando las manos en la cara de él, acariciando.

—Todavía me parece increíble —dijo ella.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que hay entre tú y yo. Parece imposible que después de tanto horror, estemos aquí.

Eren le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Pero lo estamos. Y podríamos haberlo estado antes si yo no fuera tan lento para algunas cosas.

—Tal vez no debería haberme ido.

—Hiciste bien al marcharte —respondió—. Tú misma me lo dijiste: necesitabas conocer el mundo que hay más allá de nuestras narices, alejarte de aquí. Alejarte de mí. Lo entiendo. Pero sentiste la necesidad de volver. Y si vuelves a irte y decides hacerlo sola (aunque me empeñaría en seguirte), aquí estaré, para recibirte con los brazos abiertos.

Mikasa lo besó. Tenía que reconocer que el vino estaba muy bueno, más aun si lo bebía de aquel recipiente. Si las consecuencias de la guerra eran estas, pensaba, si el epílogo de la batalla era este (así, compartiendo el hálito), no le importaría librar cien contiendas más. Hay ocasiones, aunque los optimistas aseguren lo contrario, en las que el destino es el paraíso, y el camino un infierno. La felicidad, a veces, espera en la meta. Tras cruzar el mar embravecido, bracear, soportar la furia de la tormenta, se vislumbra una luz en la distancia: ¡el faro! Y ella había llegado a su faro, a Eren, quien la había acogido entre sus brazos, donde resuenan los cañonazos de su corazón.

La palabra Amor se había quedado corta para definir el nexo que los unía.

Sintió algo duro contra el vientre.

—Vaya —murmuró con una risita.

—Mira lo que has provocado. —La voz de Eren se enronqueció—. ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?

—La solución es sencilla. —Se arrodilló ante la erección, desabrochando el cinturón—. Muy, muy sencilla.

Los pantalones y los calzoncillos tocaron el suelo. Cuando Mikasa miró el miembro, éste se tornó más rígido. Sus labios se abrieron un poco, dando paso a la lengua, que acarició el balano con suavidad. Eren no se movía; observaba el rostro de la mestiza y la manera en la que atendía su sexo.

Ella se introdujo una parte en la boca y cerró los labios alrededor. El cuerpo del teniente Jaeger tembló débilmente, y Mikasa supo que aquello le producía un inmenso placer. Trazó círculos entorno al glande, arrancó un jadeo a su amante. El falo se estremecía. Lo succionó y consiguió albergarlo entero, encerrándolo en su cavidad bucal. La gota de una sustancia blanca se deshizo en su boca, muestra del gozo, así que intensificó su danza alrededor de la cabeza del sexo, lubricándolo con su saliva.

Él jadeaba. Mikasa rodeó los testículos con sus manos, acariciándolos. Como si hiciera gárgaras, hizo vibrar su garganta, produciendo un cosquilleo que llevó el gemido hasta la boca de Eren. El hombre empujó hacia delante y hacia atrás, penetrando. Dejó de succionar a causa de las embestidas; se centró en los dos órganos, en sobarlos, palparlos y menearlos en círculos. Al entrar en contacto su campanilla con el miembro, sintió una pequeña nausea, pero el frenético deseo la hizo continuar, el ansia de satisfacer a Eren ahogó cualquier arcada.

—Espera, se me ocurre otra solución —sugirió Jaeger con la voz quebrada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mikasa se vio contra la mesa, de espaldas a Eren y con los pantalones bajados, exponiendo su trasero. Una imagen violenta pasó por su mente, haciéndola enrojecer. Eren juntó sus muñecas sobre la espalda, atándolas con el cinturón que ella le había desabrochado minutos atrás. Esto la excitó en demasía, pero él no la tomaba. Las manos morenas acariciaron su espalda, introduciéndose bajo la camisa negra, trazando su columna vertebral. Después, el teniente se permitió tomar un trago de vino.

—Si te duele, dímelo.

—De acuerdo.

El pene rozó su entrada y se fue introduciendo poco a poco, como tanteando el terreno. Mikasa pegó la frente a la mesa, expectante. Para su sorpresa, Eren rodeó sus muslos y frotó, muy levemente, el botón entre los pliegues de su vulva, lo palpó con el índice. Gimió, pues había tocado una zona demasiado sensible; sus piernas se retorcieron. Entonces empezaron las embestidas lentas, como un tortuoso preludio. La incapacidad de usar sus manos, lejos de agobiarla o incomodarla, le propinaba un extraño gusto. Estaba a merced de Eren, completamente entregada y necesitada de movimientos rápidos, fuertes y profundos en su orificio.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el hombre incrementó la rapidez y la profundidad. Detrás de la molestia irrisoria, se alzaba una montaña de placer. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero alguien podría escucharla. Halló algo muy excitante en el factor de contención y peligro. Así que se las ingenió para contener los gemidos, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Las acometidas contra su retaguardia eran ardorosas y abismales. Sus carnes se cerraban en torno a la virilidad; sus nalgas se mantenían tensas. Las estocadas alcanzaron su máximo desenfreno, apenas había espacio entre ellas, eran rápidas y hondas. El escritorio rechinaba. Mikasa gimió, pronunció el nombre de su amado y arqueó la espalda. El orgasmo era inminente.

—No pares —pidió—, no pares, no pares... ¡Ah!

Él resollaba.

—Di mi nombre.

Y le obedeció. Dijo su nombre, como si lo coreara: «Eren, Eren, ¡sí! Ahí, ah. Sí, Eren, ese es el punto. ¡Justo ahí! Ah, ah».

—Eres maravillosa, eres maravillosa, eres...

El teniente dejó escapar un gemido ronco. Mikasa sintió la sustancia espesa, la misma que se había diluido en su boca, escurrirse en su interior. Tras unos minutos de jadeos, Eren le desató las manos y le plantó un beso entre los omóplatos.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

 **6**

 _«Víctor, hijo mío, perdóname. Lo siento mucho. No sigas mis pasos, no hagas lo mismo que yo. Soy débil, pero tú debes ser fuerte. Esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, pero por favor, pequeño mío, perdóname. Velaré por ti desde las alturas, mucho más allá del muro. Mi Vic, mi niño, lo siento._

 _A la altura del sol._

 _—Tu padre, Theodore Klosowski»._

Guardó la vieja nota en el bolsillo de su gabán, donde siempre estaba. Se encendió un cigarrillo y, a los pocos minutos, una figura envuelta en una gabardina apareció en el nebuloso callejón.

—Tan disimulado como siempre.

James Schell miró de un lado a otro.

—Ya hay sospechas en la Legión, Víctor. A partir de ahora, tengo que ir con pies de plomo. Si uno de los Ackerman se entera de lo que hago, me desollarán vivo. Tienes que tener cuidado con Mikasa Ackerman, de verdad; Levi es temible, pero la teniente no se queda atrás —dijo en voz baja—. Tú no viste la paliza que le dio a Herbert Moon. Es una mala bestia.

—Yo no soy Moon, Jimmy —rió—. Moon era un angelito a mi lado. No te preocupes: la zorra Ackerman no respirará para el año que viene. Por cierto, me encontré a Armin Arlet en El lirio. Un hombre muy inteligente, sin duda. Ya no puedo ni comer tranquilo sin que intenten detenerme.

—Te lo advertí. Ese es un hueso duro de roer, aunque no es un tipo muy fuerte. Preocúpate también de Jaeger y de Kirstein. Mata a todas las furcias que quieras, pero si te atrapan, no menciones mi nombre. ¿Tienes el dinero?

—Tengo algo mejor que eso. —Sacó un zurrón del interior de su abrigo—. Toma. Son monedas de oro. No preguntes de dónde las he sacado. Tienen casi un siglo. Si las llevas a un anticuario, te darán una fortuna por ellas. Y ahora lárgate, corre, no quiro que hablemos más de dos minutos.

El legionario traidor se marchó.

—Mikasa Ackerman —murmuró—. No deberías haber vuelto nunca, pequeña puta. Has venido a tu tumba.

 **7**

Mary Chapman había estado con la mitad de hombres de la Legión, solteros y casados, y con alguna que otra fémina.

—Lo siento, Mary, pero sólo pueden entrar soldados. Si quieres poner una denuncia, ve a la delegación de las Tropas Estacionarias —dijo el soldado que custodiaba la entrada. Era un tipo robusto y estoico. Se llamaba Julian.

—¿Qué te cuesta dejarme entrar, hombretón? Venga ya, ¿qué diferencia hay entre vosotros y las Tropas Estacionarias? Pensaba que ahora os dedicabais a lo mismo —afirmó con una sonrisa lisonjera—. Tengo que ver al teniente Eren Jaeger. Es muy importante.

—No nos dedicamos a lo mismo. Ellos están para cuidar los muros, los delitos menores y... —Calló al notar las manos de la prostituta acariciando su entrepierna—. Eres terrible, ¿lo sabías? Si te dejo pasar, dejas de chantajearme y de pedirme dinero. Mi mujer está empezando a sospechar de mí; va a pedirme el divorcio de un momento a otro y se llevará a los críos. Compadezco al teniente Jaeger si está relacionado contigo. Eres realmente mala. Te dejo pasar, pero no vuelvas a buscarme jamás, y mucho menos a aparecer en el portal de mi casa.

Mary se relamió los labios y le plantó un beso que Julian no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

—Trato hecho.

Acompañada por el cabo Julian, anduvo contoneando las caderas. Unos muchachos la miraron embelesados; ella les sopló un beso con descaro. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la oficina de Jaeger, su acompañante tocó y dijo:«Teniente, soy Julian». «Adelante», dijo una voz. El rostro de Eren se descompuso cuando la vio entrar. Mary se percató de que no estaba solo; una mujer de cabello negro y aire oriental lo acompañaba. Tal y como le pidiera Jean, los había hallado juntos.

Eren se puso pálido, soltó el cuaderno que sostenía y miró a Julian.

—La señorita Chapman tiene un asunto muy urgente que tratar con usted, teniente. Con permiso. —Se retiró.

—¡Titancito! —La prostituta se acercó al militar con los brazos extendidos y lo abrazó. Lo notó tensarse—. No vas a verme ni a mi casa ni al burdel. ¿Es que no tienes tiempo? Vente conmigo y te haré _eso_ que tanto te gusta. Ya lo sabes: mis manos son muy habilidosas. Tú mismo lo dices cada vez que lo hacemos. —Y entonces lo besó y notó un saborcillo a vino.

Eren se separó bruscamente y la agarró de los hombros.

—¿Qué cojones haces, Mary? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? ¡Joder! —espetó furioso—. Vete ahora mismo si no quieres acabar en los calabozos.

—No te enfades, cariñito. Afloja un poco, que me vas a hacer un morado y yo vivo de mi cuerpo, por si no lo sabías. Estaba preocupada por ti: pensaba que te habían matado o castrado. Por eso he venido a buscarte; quiero domar esa anaconda tuya. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Espero que no me hayas cambiado por otra. Las chicas de lupanar te tienen fichado; Tonya intentó meterte mano la última vez, así que he pensado que...

Un portazo. Mikasa Ackerman había salido de la estancia. Eren fue tras ella. Mary no sintió ningún remordimiento; estaba acostumbrada a deshacer noviazgos y romper matrimonios.

Después de una actuación tan espectacular, Jean tendría que darle al subcomandante Levi sí o sí.

 **OoOoO**

 _¡Holaaa!_

 _Sí, sí, lo sé: he tardado más de lo usual. La vida pre-adulta quita demasiado tiempo para escribir. **Qué horror.**_

 _Cada vez que vaya a retrasarme, avisaré~_

 _Dicho esto, ¡hablemos del capítulo!_

 _Bueno, a ver, yo me tomo lo de «haz eel amor y no la guerra» muy literalmente, por eso he decidido añadir una **escenita traviesa**. xD. Y también porque me lo paso muy bien narrando escenas eróticas._

 _Es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida._

 _Jean es un poco cabrón. Lo sé. Connie tiene la lengua muy larga. Lo sé. Eren va a tener que ponerse las pilas o le dan calabazas. Sí. Pobre Levi. **Víctor es un peligro muy grave,** sólo digo eso. Mary se ha marcado una actuación de telenovela mexicana. Es lo que tiene haber visto cien veces Pasión de Gavilanes y muchas más._

 _Los próximos capítulos serán dramáticos. Recuerdos tormentosos, reproches..._

 _Me estoy planteando un cameo de Zeke, Falco y los chicos de Mare (no todos están muertos en esta historia). A lo mejor salen próximamente._

 ** _¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_**

 _Como siempre, dejad una review con vuestra opinión y crítica constructiva._

 _Espero poder actualizar pronto._

 ** _—La última de la fila._**


	9. Asesino

**_CAPÍTULO NOVENO_**

 ** _Asesino_**

« ** _No me arrepiento de nada. El que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho es doblemente miserable»._**

 _—Baruch Spinoza, filósofo holandés._

 ** _1_**

 _«El titán no era como los demás; su cuerpo estaba recubierto de placas que los cañonazos no podían penetrar. Los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, que horas antes bebían y aseguraban que nada quebrantaría las murallas, se encontraban indefensos. Desde el barco, lo vi destrozar la puerta que separaba Shigansina de las tierras del interior. Era un auténtico dios de la destrucción. Mi abuelo me apretó el hombro. Miré a Eren y vi, en sus ojos aguamarinas desbordados por las lágrimas, la sombra de la rabia que vaticinaba venganza. Juró aniquilar a cada uno de los titanes. ¿Quién diría que, cinco años después, en la Batalla de Trost, mi mejor amigo se convertiría en uno de los seres que había jurado exterminar? ¿Quién diría que la persona que se ocultaba tras el titán acorazado comería, dormiría y reiría con nosotros durante nuestra etapa como cadetes? Qué curiosos (y crueles) son los designios del burlesco Destino: nos hizo querer a los enemigos que habían acabado con todo lo que conocíamos. Y mucho más tarde, nos hizo comprenderlos»._

La enfermera abrió la puerta y Reiner Braun, veterano de guerra, cerró aquel libro. Adquirirlo fue un acto terriblemente masoquista. El prólogo lo hizo sentarse durante horas frente a la ventana, mientras desmenuzaba su pasado y pensaba en voz alta, en todos los que ya no estaban: Bertolt, Marcel, los niños...

—Señor Braun, ¿está bien? —preguntó la sanitaria con genuina preocupación.

Reiner se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y asintió.

—Sí, Florence, no te preocupes. ¿Sucede algo?

—El señor Jaeger ha venido a verle. Lo está esperando en la entrada para dar un paseo.

«Jaeger». Tuvo la sensación de que unos ojos, de la tonalidad de un mar tropical, lo miraban desde alguna parte. Reiner ya rogó la absolución ante aquella mirada, y la obtuvo. Pero un perdón no borraría lo que hizo. Lo único que aliviaría la pena sería la muerte. Ahora la sobrellevaba; sin embargo, hace años, colocó el cañón de una escopeta en su boca y casi presiona el gatillo. Por ésta razón, sumada a los desvaríos que a veces experimentaba, había decidido internarse en el hospital para excombatientes. Allí lo cuidarían de su peor enemigo: él mismo.

—De acuerdo. Si vienen Falco y Gabi mientras no estoy, diles que volveré pronto.

La enfermera asintió. Reiner se levantó de la mecedora y salió de la alcoba. Su prima y el amigo de ésta lo visitaban casi diariamente; aunque fueran casi adultos, para él siempre serían unos chiquillos. Otro visitante menos habitual era Zeke, con el que mantenía una relación cordial. No había cambiado nada: seguía llevando sus gafas culo de vaso y jugando al béisbol con Colt.

Zeke disfrutaba de una vida tranquila. Vivía con sus abuelos en Livario y, tras abandonar el ejército, le concedieron una paga excelente. ¡Cobraba lo mismo que los marleyanos! Y es que, tras décadas de desigualdad y rencores por parte de ambos bandos, los erdianos habían dejado de ser ciudadanos de segunda clase en el continente. Ya no llevaban bandas, ni eran confinados en guetos. Tras el tratado de paz que acabó con la guerra, un nuevo gobierno —votado por marleyanos y erdianos— tomó el poder.

—Buenos días, jefe de guerra.

—A ver si me llamas por mi nombre de una vez —puntualizó el rubio mientras fumaba—. Hace un día espléndido, ¿no crees? Vamos, tomaremos algo en el bar. Te veo un poco delgado, Reiner. ¿Qué tal estás?

Echaron a andar.

—Como siempre —respondió—. Me han cambiado la medicación. Sé que he adelgazado: las nuevas pastillas me quitan el apetito.

—Sigo pensando que no es necesario que estés en el hospital. La estancia debe ser agradable bajo los cuidados de la señorita Florence y el doctor Nightingale, pero te veo capaz de vivir por tu cuenta. Podrías volver con tu madre y seguir tomando los medicamentos. Además, estás ahí metido casi todo el día. Sólo sales cuando yo vengo a verte. ¿Es que no te aburres?

—Leo y escucho la radio. Incluso, a veces, me dejan fumarme un cigarrillo y, de vez en cuando, me permiten un chato de anís —suspiró—. Estoy leyendo El cazador y la presa.

Zeke suspiró.

—Armin Arlet, ¿eh? Yo también lo he leído. Más que una novela, es un documento histórico. Lo único que no me gusta es...

—¡No digas nada! Todavía no lo he terminado. —El titán bestia rió—. Es difícil de leer.

—Te pone sentimental. Personalmente, me ha servido para comprender la vida que llevaba mi hermano antes de que... muriera su madre. Estuve pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue, ¿sabes? En un mundo como en el de ahora, aparentemente pacífico (porque la guerra siempre permanece, aunque esté dormida), mis padres se hubieran divorciado. Entonces, mi padre se casaría de nuevo con Carla Jaeger y yo iría a su casa, después de la escuela, para jugar con mi hermano pequeño.

Reiner no dijo nada. A Zeke no le gustaba hablar de Grisha y Diana, era extraño que los mencionara.

—¿Te pasa algo? Si se puede saber.

El rubio de gafas afirmó que no le contaría nada hasta que no se sentaran. Llegaron al bar junto al río, y allí, en mitad de un almuerzo frugal, Zeke habló. Su abuelo se estaba muriendo, cosa que ya sabía Reiner. El viejo Jaeger padecía un cáncer que lo consumía día tras día. No era nada nuevo.

—Tiene un último deseo —desveló comiéndose un brötchen—. Quiere ir a los muros a ver a mi hermano. Le he dicho que puedo conseguir que Eren venga, pero él insiste. Quiere ver las murallas, dice. No podría con el remordimiento de no haber cumplido con su última voluntad. Mi abuelo es el padre que Grisha nunca fue. Si quiere ir a Paradise, tendré que llevarlo, pero está muy delicado como para ir de viaje —resopló—. Qué dilema.

—Las murallas... —susurró Reiner—. Son impactantes a primera vista. Las ajetreadas ciudades, los campos reverdeciendo cada primavera... Cuántos años han pasado. Llévalo, todos los erdianos deberían visitar, por lo menos una vez en la vida, María, Rose y Sina. ¡Hay que ver! Qué buenos días aquellos en los que Bert, Annie y yo volábamos con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Parece que han pasado siglos. Teníamos un instructor con muy mala leche, se llamaba Keith Shadis. Incluso me gustaba una chica.

—Reiner...

—La chica se llamaba Christa Lenz. Ahora se llama Historia Reiss. Me gustaba la reina. Pero no podía ser, porque Ymir siempre estaba con ella. Ymir, Ymir... —Braun se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué nos ha tocado vivir en un mundo así? Yo podría haber tenido un padre y tú habrías visitado a tu hermano después de la escuela. Sí, sí. Y tus abuelos habrían tenido dos nietos a los que mimar. Tú y Eren jugaríais al béisbol en el parque con Bertolt y conmigo. También se unirían Annie y Mikasa, y nos ganarían a todos. Entonces nos enfadaríamos y Armin tendría que calmarnos. O eso intentaría, pero Porko, Jean y Connie le echarían más leña al fuego. Marcel y Pieck intentarían relajar el ambiente. Yo le pediría una cita a Historia, pero Ymir me rompería la cara de un golpe. Y Sasha nos robaría la comida de las fiambreras. A Eren le gustaría Mikasa, así que te pediría consejo. Como no tienes ni idea, tú le pedirías consejo a Colt, y Colt a Falco, que se pondría rojo al pensar en Gabi.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Habría sido muy divertido —asintió Zeke—. Pero esto es lo que nos ha tocado. Algunos nacen con estrella y otros estrellados; nosotros pertenecemos al segundo grupo. No podemos borrar lo que hemos hecho, Reiner. Traicioné a mis padres, maté a mucha gente, incluidos mis compatriotas —admitió con una terrible naturalidad—. Soy el mayor de los pecadores.

—Entonces yo soy el mayor de los penitentes.

—No existe redención posible para nuestros actos. Sólo podemos reconocerlos y decirnos a nosotros mismos: «¡qué monstruo soy!» Si no es redimible, ¿para qué vamos a sufrir? Al final, Reiner, quedaremos como héroes en las enciclopedias. Todos los militares se convierten en héroes; mira a Helos. Lo cierto, es que somos asesinos para unos, y héroes para otros. Nos merecemos la muerte más horrible, sí, pero que sea dentro de muchos años. Porque ahora nos toca vivir como hombres, y no como monstruos. Esa ya es condena suficiente: convivir con la monstruosidad. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en morir? Sería un desenlace demasiado benevolente. Cuando llegue la Parca, hay que decir: «la vida es el más grande de los tormentos».

—Ya veo. —El Acorazado esbozó una sonrisa triste—. ¿El suicidio es demasiado egoísta?

—Exacto. Privaríamos al mundo de nuestra agonía. El remedio para la culpa es reconocerla.

Pagaron, se levantaron y reanudaron el paseo. Zeke se tomaba el pretérito con una filosofía que Reiner admiraba, pero era incapaz de ponerla en práctica. «No podemos vivir lamentándonos —había dicho el ex jefe de guerra en otra ocasión—, La vida es demasiado corta (o demasiado larga) para ello. A lo hecho, pecho». ¿Podría, acaso, dejar la clínica y acoger una existencia normal? No sabía qué le atemorizaba más: si vivir solo, o formar una familia. Hemos de suponer que, con un arrepentimiento así sobre la espalda, lo que Reiner Braun temía era ser feliz.

No se lo merecía.

¿Alguien se lo merecía?

Se dirigieron al jardín de la ciudad. El recinto estaba rodeado de verjas de hierro y muy bien cuidado. Tenía numerosos asientos de madera y de granito. Los geranios, de todas las tonalidades, reinaban en los parterres. También se podían ver petunias de un rosa pálido, verbenas de un lila chillón y abundantes begonias, que se parapetaban del pleno sol bajo una pérgola; orquídeas y lavanda. Los ojos azules de Zeke, iris de nomeolvides, observaban con gusto las abundantes celosías, rojas y amarillas. En el centro del jardín había una fontana de mármol. La gente disfrutaba de un agradable paseo. Bajo un pabellón, techado y abierto por todos los lados, un grupo de mujeres conversaba en voz alta. Cobijados en un templete circular, dos músicos, guitarrista y cantante, tocaban una cancioncilla popular. Reiner miró hacia un banco de madera, a unos diez metros de distancia, y vio a Gabi y a Falco, a la sombra de un ficus anciano.

—Vaya con el pequeño Grice. —Zeke, que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, le dio unos codazos en el costado—. Parece que quien la sigue, la consigue. Oye, oye, Reiner, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Un impertérrito Braun se acercó a los dos jóvenes. Estaban demasiado cerca y demasiado colorados. Su prima mantenía los ojos cerrados, con un tembleque en las pestañas; al hermano de Colt le temblaban los labios, pero parecía decidido a juntarlos con los de Gabi. Falco se dio cuenta de su presencia, e inmediatamente se separó, como si le asustara la mirada pétrea de Reiner.

—¡Señor Braun! —exclamó— ¡Y también el señor Jaeger!

—Hola —saludó Zeke alzando la mano.

Gabi parecía petrificada. Su cara estaba tan roja como el fruto maduro del madroño.

—Nosotros estábamos, eh...

—Los chiquillos están muertos de vergüenza, hombre —aseguró el ex jefe de guerra—. Y encima los miras como si los fueras a matar.

Reiner estiró los brazos hacia ellos. Esperaban un coscorrón. En cambio, simplemente les revolvió el pelo a los dos.

—Cuidad el uno del otro.

 ** _2_**

Eren tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, la cogió del brazo y la encaró. El semblante de Mikasa era sereno, como de costumbre; pero su mirada era dura, fría, revestida de acero; quería una explicación, pero Eren no podía refutar nada de lo dicho por Mary. Es muy cierto que el hombre que busca calor en el lecho de una prostituta, perpetúa la costumbre siendo novio y marido. ¡Pero no era su caso!

—Respóndeme una cosa —inquirió la mujer hablando con mucha seriedad—: ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho esa señorita? Si me mientes, lo sabré.

Eren apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Sí, pero...

—No digas nada más —sentenció fríamente y se soltó de su agarre—. Necesito estar sola. No me sigas, ¿de acuerdo?

Eren la siguió hasta los establos, intentando detenerla. Allí, ella se subió a un caballo y se alejó cabalgando a toda velocidad. Se quedó quieto y helado, mirando al suelo. Connie apareció por detrás, preguntándole que qué ocurría y por qué Mary estaba en el cuartel. Pero nada de eso le importaba. ¿Por qué Mikasa había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué no lo había dejado explicarse?

Mary odiaba las comisarias, los cuarteles y, sobretodo, los calabozos. Entonces, ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse en la boca del lobo? La prostituta era demasiado precavida. Cualquier persona que sopesara la idea de acudir al cuartel para poner en evidencia a un legionario (y más a un teniente) sabría que es descabellada. A Mary sólo la movían las dos cosas que mueven el mundo: dinero y sexo.

 _«Hay otros corredores en la carrera»._

 _«Nunca te ha dado vergüenza hablar de lo tuyo con esa ramera»._

Apretó los dientes, iracundo.

 _«¿Has visto los ojos que le ha echado Jean a Mikasa?»_

—Eren —Connie lo llamaba—, Mary estaba en tu despacho, tío. He tenido que invitarla a que se fuera por donde ha venido. ¿Qué te pasa?

 _«Beberemos, fumaremos y tú podrás revolcarte con Mary»._

—Qué hijo de puta —gruñó airado. Dio media vuelta e ignoró olímpicamente al sargento Springer. Fue a buscar a Jean a la oficina de éste y no lo encontró—. ¿Dónde está el cabrón este, Connie? Voy a partirle el hocico.

—Cálmate, joder. No sé qué ha pasado, pero Jean es nuestro superior (lamentablemente) y tenemos que respetarlo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me cuentas lo que pasa?

—No tengo tiempo. Te lo contaré todo más tarde. Tengo que encontrar al gilipollas de Jean.

 ** _3_**

Después de despedirse de lord Douglas, Armin Arlet decidió dar un paseo por un barrio del extrarradio, lleno de extranjeros que llegaron cuando las murallas se abrieron al mundo.

Los viandantes parloteaban en idiomas extraños, o mezclaban la lengua común con palabras que desconocía. Pasó por delante de un antro custodiado por un hombre de aspecto grotesco, alto y encorvado, que lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

—Disculpe, buen señor, busco a François Réage. ¿Está dentro?

—Nombre.

—Armin Arlet.

El hombre se sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo ojeó.

—Muy bien, señor Arlet. Pase.

En el interior, se encontró lo mismo de siempre: humo, toses, miembros contorsionados y ojos delirantes, perdidos en alguna fantasía; risas espantosas y gemidos guturales. La mayoría de los consumidores de opio eran adinerados. Armin acudía al antro para charlar con su conocido François, pues la idea de acabar en posturas extrañas y rodando por el suelo no le tentaba. Llamó a una puerta del segundo piso, primero tres toques, luego uno, y finalmente tres.

— _Avant!_ —dijo una voz. Y Armin entró.

François Réage apoyaba los pies en una mesa y estaba a punto de inyectarse una jeringa en el brazo. Medía apenas un metro y medio y su barba era una larga trenza grasienta. Era parlanchín, hablaba tres idiomas y sabía cosas que nadie podía (ni querría) saber.

— _Bonjour, mon ami_ —saludó el escritor—. ¿Se decía así?

—¡Ah! _Mon chère blonde,_ estoy un poco ocupado. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a probar al fin mi mercancía? _Splendide!_ Tengo ajenjo y láudano; a los artistas les encantan. Deberías probar el opio; a fe mía, Armin, que tu inspiración aumentará. ¿O vienes por otra cosa? —preguntó el dueño del fumadero con un acento muy marcado.

—Eso que consumís aquí no es de mi agrado, François. —Se sentó frente a él—. Yo bebo vino y poco más. He venido para que me des información.

— _Bien sûr que oui!_ Te puedo contar las últimas comidillas del barrio, que no son pocas. Por ejemplo, un exconsejero de la reina estuvo bebiendo conmigo la semana pasada. ¡Qué cosas me contó! Quelles intrigues! ¡Ah! Creo que soy uno de los pocos enterados. También estuvo por aquí madame Frey; ¿por qué no quieres casarte con su nita? _C'est une belle fille!_

—Se dice «nieta». No hablemos de matrimonio, por favor. ¡Es un tema detestable! En esta época casarse es el pasatiempo más popular. Háblame, mejor, del Acechador.

François desistió de pincharse.

—¿El... Acechador?

—Sí; me tiene intrigado. Es una figura demasiado misteriosa y despierta mi curiosidad. ¿Lo conoces?

— _La curiosité a tué le chat_ —susurró François. Su simpático gesto se desvaneció—. Armin, ese hombre es peligroso.

—Yo lo encuentro fascinante, François, además de grotesco. Ha hecho del crimen su arte. No debería haber dicho eso, pero es la verdad. ¿No te parece intrigante lo que pueda esconder un hombre así? Bien podría ser los pasos que te siguen por la calle, en una noche oscura; o el tendero que te sonríe por la mañana.

—¿No deberías alejarte de todo este asunto? El tipo es un asesino, mon cher Armin. ¿Cuántas prostitutas ha matado? ¿Una docena? _C'est horrible!_ Herbert Moon lo conocía y ahora está muerto. Y yo también he cruzado unas palabras con él, pero no sé nada No le da miedo decir lo que hace. Tiene quemaduras en la cara. En mi patria, Armin, ya lo habrían guillotinado hace mucho, hubieran clavado su cabeza en una pica y la habrían paseado por toda la ciudad. Le diría a la Legión esto, pero temo por mi seguridad. Hasta me cuesta contártelo a ti.

—Entonces, ¿lo conoces?

—Lamentablemente sí. Qué desgracia la mía, que conozco a lo peor de lo peor. Regento un negocio no muy respetable y he dado cobijo a truhanes de la peor calaña, pero no tolero el asesinato. Es muy vulgar y muy humano. ¿Te apetece _champagne_ para amenizar el relato? —Armin no podía negarse a aquel vino extranjero. François se levantó y sacó una botella y dos copas del armario que tenía detrás—. Algún día tienes que venir a mi país, es un lugar encantador. Su capital es la ciudad del amor; ciudad de arte y artistas. ¡Que me voy del tema principal! El Acechador, sí. Hace un mes o dos, no recuerdo cuánto exactamente, se presentó ante mí como Vic. Tomamos unas copitas de ginebra y me preguntó que si vendía codeína. Le respondí que no y entonces le dije que Herbert Moon podía venderle de eso. Éste último fue quien me reveló su identidad. Al principio no lo creí. Herbert, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, estaba muy serio y me lo juró. Llegados a ese punto, me lo tomé como una verdad. Y cuando supe lo del asesinato de Herb... _Oh mon Dieu!_ La Legión no dio detalles y los periódicos tampoco, pero yo estoy seguro: ¡El Acechador lo mató!

Réage lo suponía, pero Armin lo sabía. Por supuesto, no diría nada sobre su conexión con la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Algo debió decirte, François. ¡Piensa! —El rubio le dio un sorbo a su copa—. A la gente le gusta contarte sus secretos.

—Mencionó que su padre fue soldado de la Legión. Supongo que fue hace muchos años, antes de la Caída de los Titanes —dedujo—. Así que eso es lo único que sabemos: Ha de llamarse Víctor, tiene la cara quemada y su padre fue legionario. Ah, y que le encanta beber.

«Es un avance —pensó Armin—. Quizá se pueda sacar algo más a raíz de esa información».

—Hay demasiadas incógnitas en esta historia.

—Desde luego. Armin, estimado amigo, no te entrometas mucho más en esto. Lávate las manos y procura hacer como si no supieras nada. Como yo. Deja que la Legión se ocupe. ¿Hay algo que no pueda resolver Levi Ackerman? _Il est le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité!_ Y ahora también está la otra Ackerman, que estuvo por aquí; le dio una paliza tremenda al pobre Herbert y se lo llevó detenido. Con esos dos, es cuestión de tiempo que atrapen a ese salaud y...

El hombre que vigilaba la entrada del fumadero irrumpió en la sala, hablando en un idioma que sólo François entendía.

—Armin, Luka y yo tenemos que hablar. Debes irte. Llévate la botella de champagne si gustas. Y no indagues más en ese asunto.

—No te preocupes, amigo mío. Sé a lo que me expongo. —Se levantó y aceptó la botella—. Au revoir!

 ** _4_**

Jean dejó la botella de vino capitalino en su habitación y fue al almacén de pólvora, donde también se guardaban las armas. Esperaba a Folch para hacer el inventario, pero el que llegó fue Eren, que lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Eres un perro —le escupió furibundo.

El capitán se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—¿Soy un caballo o un perro? Aclárate, Jaeger, y suéltame. Soy tu superior.

—Eres una mierda. ¿Crees que no sé lo que has hecho? Esto es cosa tuya.

Jean no admitiría nada. Si bien Eren podía ser plenamente consciente de su cooperación con Mary, su acusación no cambiaría los estragos ocasionados por la meretriz. Su artimaña estaba funcionando. Él sabía que, para tener una oportunidad con Mikasa, debía derribar a Eren. Sabía que ella, a pesar de lo ocurrido, sería capaz de perdonarlo. No obstante, Jean lo había previsto.

—No sé de qué coño me hablas. —Se soltó de un empujón.

—Mary ha venido y me ha afrentado delante de Mikasa —gruñó—. Es cosa tuya; vas detrás de ella y sabes que estamos juntos, y eso te jode muchísimo. Eres un cabrón.

—¡Así que Mary ha venido! Y sí, sé que Mikasa y tú estáis emparejados, ella misma me lo dijo cuando fui a pedirle que cenara conmigo. ¡Qué bonitas flores le mandé! ¿No te lo ha dicho? —rió—. Por supuesto que voy detrás de ella, pero... ¿Me crees capaz de sabotear vuestra relación? Por favor, Eren.

—Rata mentirosa. No tienes derecho.

—¿Y qué derecho tienes tú? —inquirió—. No te la mereces.

Eren lo miró sin comprenderlo.

—No te la mereces —repitió—. ¿Se te han olvidado todas las veces que la apartaste de tu lado? Yo lo recuerdo muy bien; tú gritándole "olvídame", pero ella siempre estaba para ti. No supiste apreciarla.

—Era un crío. Cambié, Jean, y lo sabes.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Pues bien, Eren, te diré la verdad —Afiló su lengua—: ¿Qué clase de esposo puede ser el hombre que ha matado mujeres? ¿Qué clase de padre puede ser un hombre que ha matado niños? Tú has hecho las dos cosas. No tuviste reparos en hacerlo y no pareces muy arrepentido. ¡Parece que no recuerdas el aspecto de las calles después del ataque a Livario! Niños aplastados por rocas y atrapados bajo los escombros de tu transformación; mujeres moribundas que sostenían a sus hijos muertos en brazos; ancianos desangrándose... Mientras tú arramblabas con todo a tu paso, yo procuraba salvar a cuanto civil podía. No soy un santo, pero lo tuyo no tiene perdón. ¡No mereces el amor de Mikasa! Eres un asesino.

—Tú... —vaciló Eren, consternado.

—Todavía sueño con las calles cubiertas de sangre. Sangre que tú derramaste, bastardo suicida. Vidas enteras destruidas en un segundo. ¿Crees que Mikasa se merece estar con un asesino? Si la quisieras, sabrías que ella se merece algo mejor.

El efecto de sus palabras fue enorme.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola!_

 ** _Pues ya estoy aquí._**

 _Este capítulo marca un antes y un después. ¡Aparecen Zeke, Reiner, Falco y Gabi! ¿Llevará Zeke a su abuelo a las murallas? Mikasa ha decidido tomarse un momento de soledad y Eren ha ido a matar a Jean. Pero nuestro caballo favorito tiene una lengua que podría cortar hasta el diamante. **¿Qué ocasionarán las duras declaraciones de Jean?** Por otra parte, tenemos a Armin, investigando por su cuenta, y a François, el dueño del garito._

 _Quizá algunos habéis notado las referencias a la cultura inglesa. Clubs de ricachones, el té, lores y ladies... Y por supuesto, a la **época victoriana,** cuando casarse era casi obligatorio y los fumaderos de opio eran legales xD. También empleo gastronogastronomía alemana, como los brötchen._

 _Hay una referencia clarísima a la famosa **Florence Nightingale.**_

 _De hecho, hay varias referencias históricas en este fic elaborado con tanto amor y paciencia. El caballo de Levi, Babieca, comparte nombre con el caballo del Cid Campeador, como bien señaló **AsukaHyuga** en un comentario. El apellido Réage proviene de Pauline Réage, seudónimo empleado por la escritora Anne Desclos (¡Recomiendo Historia de O! Contribuyó notablemente a mi perversión); el apellido del padre de Víctor, Klosowski, es el apellido de un asesino serial polaco: **Seweryn Antonowicz Kłosowski**_ , _que fue sospechoso de ser Jack el Destripador, en quien se basa Vic._

 _¡Y seguramente hayan más!_

 ** _Es posible que me retrase para subir el siguiente. O puede que no. Pero yo siempre vuelvo._**

 _Venga, vamos a probar una cosa:_

 _Clasifica este fanfic del 1 al 10._

 _Justifica tu respuesta._

 ** _¿Os gustaría ver alguna escena en especial?_**

 ** _¡Chao pescao!_**

 _—La última de la fila._


	10. El retrato de Armin Arlet

**Capítulo décimo**

 ** _El retrato de Armin Arlet_**

 **OoOoO**

 _Las cosas que mueren jamás resucitan,_

 _las cosas que mueren no tornan jamás._

 _¡Se quiebran los vasos y el vidrio que queda_

 _es polvo por siempre y por siempre será!_

 _Cuando los capullos caen de la rama_

 _dos veces seguidas no florecerán..._

 _¡Las flores tronchadas por el viento impío_

 _se agotan por siempre, por siempre jamás!_

 ** _—Alfonsina Storni, ¡Adiós!_**

 ** _1_**

—Dafne, ninfa mía, no huyas más. Cuanto más te alejas, más sufre mi corazón. ¡Eros, apiádate de mí! Me clavas el oro para que la ame, y a ella el plomo para que me aborrezca. ¡Dioses, ayudadme! Que su virtud es más grande que mi deseo, y no lo puedo soportar.

Un grupo de actores interpretaba, en una plaza de la ciudad, el mito de Apolo y Dafne. Los intérpretes lo hacían espantosamente mal; el muchacho enjuto que encarnaba al dios se había trabado varias veces al hablar; por otra parte, la joven con el papel de la dríade carecía de sentimiento y naturalidad. El narrador, un hombre rollizo con voz de barítono, dio un paso al frente y dictó el desenlace de la obra:

—Y así, Dafne le suplicó a su padre que la protegiera de la pasión de Apolo. Su ruego fue escuchado y su cuerpo se convirtió en un laurel. El dios abrazó sus ramas, que se contrajeron. Compungido, Apolo juró que la amaría eternamente y que coronaría a los campeones con sus ramas.

Los actores hicieron una reverencia y hubo algunos aplausos. Mikasa se alejó de la multitud y subió a su penco. Después de observar la tragedia mitológica (aunque representada de una manera horrible) se sentía mal; ella había huido de Eren —por una razón que no era la de Dafne— , le había negado la coyuntura para explicarse. ¡Por un momento había creído que el teniente era un faldero! Infiel, como los hombres y las mujeres que se desbordan de promiscuidad (una virtud muy temida) y practican el engaño asiduamente. La vileza reside en el dolor de los enamorados de esos hombres y mujeres, a los que éstos han jurado un amor puro, único y fiel, cuando descubren que esta misma promesa se la han hecho a muchos más y es, por supuesto, una falsedad: no aman a nadie.

Ella sabía que Eren no era así, no era capaz. La infidelidad nace de la falta de amor, y Eren la quería.

¿Por qué la quería? Era una pregunta que la asaltaba. Durante su viaje hubo momentos en los que se sentaba, miraba el cielo, y preguntaba en voz alta: ¿se habrá olvidado de mí? En la mente de él podía ser una reminiscencia cada vez más nebulosa y lejana. Eso había pensado. Pero ella no podía olvidar a Jaeger, aunque hubo momentos en los que parecía posible; no podía sacar de su cabeza a la persona que salvó su vida sin conocerla, que le ofreció un hogar y rescató la hermosura de un mundo que parecía completamente bárbaro. Porque en nuestra civilización, erróneamente definida como racional, el hombre es un lobo para el hombre, como bien dijo Plauto; matamos, violamos y robamos; desencadenamos y toleramos guerras. Cuando desconocemos la identidad del prójimo somos capaces de la peor atrocidad. Lo que calificamos de inhumano es, paradójicamente, lo más humano. Si bien Eren cometió actos imperdonables, también le había mostrado que las personas tenemos alma. ¡Y no sólo eso! Que también tenemos un mínimo de bondad y otredad en el interior; que no nos hemos vuelto completamente invidentes ante la agonía ajena. ¿Cómo podría extraviar el recuerdo de quien le mostró, en su momento más oscuro, que la belleza no ha muerto?

¿Por qué la quería? Era la gran duda. Ella podría dar mil razones para justificar su afecto, pero él ni siquiera lo había expresado. Los besos de Eren hablaban y por eso sabía que la quería, pero no sabía el porqué. El teniente era mudo con respecto a sus sentimientos; si ya le costaba decirlos, ¿cómo iba a explicarlos?

Una vez atenuado el fastidio que le produjo el beso que Mary le había robado a Eren (equivalía a un estacazo en el pecho), decidió volver al cuartel y hablar con él. Cuando llegó, un alborotado Connie la recibió.

—¡Mikasa, Mikasa! ¡Eren y Jean se han peleado!

—¿Qué? —Todavía eran unos pendencieros—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Creo que Levi ha hablado con ellos. ¡Puede que degraden a Eren! Se lo he advertido mil veces: «no le faltes el respeto a Jean, no te pases, no esto, no lo otro». Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con él. Parecía cabreado.

 ** _2_**

—Es un comportamiento completamente inaceptable. —El tono de Levi era fuerte—. Como subcomandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo. ¿Os creéis que tenéis quince años? Os debería meter una sanción por el culo a los dos. Lo consultaré con Hanji. A ver, que alguno de los dos me explique qué coño ha pasado.

Jean, que tenía el pelo revuelto y un cerco morado rodeando su ojo derecho, fue el primero en contestar.

—Me ha acusado de algo que no he hecho y me ha agredido.

Eren, por su parte, tenía el labio partido y un destello de rabia en sus ojos.

—¿De algo que no has hecho? Te tenía que haber dado más fuerte, so capullo.

—¡Ya basta! —El subcomandante se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Escuchad los dos atentamente: como volváis a pelear, os meto a los calabozos. Esta vez me siento indulgente y no os voy a hacer nada; la próxima vez, será la comandante la que hable con vosotros y creedme: no queréis ver a Hanji enfadada. Más vale que no haya próxima vez. Sois oficiales y veteranos, os tenéis que comportar. Fuera de mi vista. Kirstein, ve a que te miren ese ojo, que parece una uva pocha. Jaeger, hoy ha aparecido una prostituta en tu oficina y le has pegado al capitán: ve a acostarte un rato, a ver si te despejas.

Eren asintió y abandonó la estancia rápidamente. Al llegar a su espaciosa alcoba, se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a pensar en lo que Jean le había dicho.

¿Era realmente un monstruo? Le gustaría retornar a la pureza sin mancha de su niñez; su niñez, que quedaba tan lejana que parecía no haber existido jamás. Sabía que estaba manchado, que había ennegrecido su espíritu, lo había oscurecido con cada vida que había quitado; que también había ejercido una terrible influencia sobre los jóvenes legionarios que participaron en la guerra y había sentido gran regocijo al verlos matar y morir por su causa. ¿Era todo ello irredimible? ¿No quedaba ninguna esperanza? ¿No existe un manantial para lavar pecados?

Mientras todo perecía a su alrededor, su poder lo mantenía intacto. No había una sola cicatriz en su piel, conservaba el esplendor de quien ha vivido en la tranquilidad de la paz y la probidad. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que a cada pecado le hubiera seguido un terrible castigo. Que por cada acto horrible, una parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido arrancada sin posibilidad de regeneración. Que inmediatamente después de infundir sufrimiento y pavor, se le hubiera despojado de la oportunidad de ser feliz.

El libro que Armin escribiera unos años atrás se encontraba en la mesita de noche junto a un cenicero de bronce. Lo cogió como la primera vez, inseguro de lo que había escrito, y con los ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas, lo hojeó y se detuvo en una página cualquiera. Era el capítulo en el que Reiner, Bertolt y Annie dejaban morir a Marco, y esta última se lamentaba y reflexionaba acerca de la barbaridad que acababan de cometer. Luego la novela le inspiró una repugnancia insoportable y la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Qué horroroso es mirar las páginas de tu vida, releer los renglones de tus acciones, y empezar a preguntarte cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo. Culpó a su padre y a la carga que había puesto sobre sus hombros. Eso no podía perdonarlo. Si Grisha no le hubiera impuesto su voluntad y la de todos los que le precedieron, voluntad que abrazó como propia, no se hubiera convertido jamás en un asesino. Probablemente hubiera llevado una vida sencilla como campesino o cualquier otra cosa.

Pero de nada servía pensar en el pasado. La culpa es un sentimiento del presente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Estaba aborreciéndose a sí mismo, como si se desconociera completamente y gritara: ¡No soy este monstruo! ¿Armin se sentiría igual?

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—No estoy para nadie —dijo lo suficientemente alto.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar, como si el humo se llevara su pesar. Ignorando su advertencia, Mikasa entró. Al menos no lo encontró llorando, como cuando era pequeño y se dormía bajo aquel roble cortado hacía mucho. Entonces despertaba con los ojos aguados, olvidando el sueño que lo había conducido al sollozo.

—Pero yo no soy nadie —contestó la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Un pajarito me ha dicho que te has peleado con Jean.

—Connie —dedujo. Era incapaz de mirarla; mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas—. Lo siento, Mikasa, por lo de Mary. Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, pero sucedió antes de que volvieras. Yo nunca te engañaría.

—Eso ya lo sé. No te disculpes. —Mikasa se sentó junto a él, lo cogió del mentón y estudió su cara.

Eren Jaeger apartó la mirada. Le era imposible sostenérsela a aquella mujer esbelta y de tez pálida que tenía al lado. Su rostro sereno y su aire cansado y misterioso le interesaban más que nada. Había un matiz en su voz suave y a veces átona que encontraba absolutamente fascinante. Sus dedos eran fuertes y sujetaban su barbilla como si se tratara de cristal, con una firme delicadeza. Pero Mikasa lo asustaba; lo asustaba porque poseía la cualidad divina de mirar en su interior. Si la miraba, desnudaría su alma sin contemplaciones. Ella no tenía las manos tan manchadas ni el espíritu tan negro como él. ¿Alguna vez se habría lamentado? Tal vez, pero Mikasa había asumido que la muerte es el ente constante de toda guerra. Eren también lo sabía, pero, en este preciso momento, el látigo del arrepentimiento lo flagelaba con demasiada fuerza. Ese látigo era la voz de Jean Kirstein, que resonaba entre sus orejas.

—¿Qué te pasa? Si es por lo de Mary, no te preocupes. Soy yo la que debe disculparse por salir corriendo. Me ha molestado lo que ha dicho, pero más lo que ha hecho. —Le miró el labio inferior; junto a la comisura izquierda, había una brecha vertical que lo surcaba de arriba abajo y que emitía un poco de vapor. Estaba casi curada—. Bendita regeneración.

¡Terrible pregunta al principio y horrorosa afirmación al final!

—No me pasa nada. Levi me ha dicho que me despeje un rato —respondió apagando el cigarro en el cenicero—. Con respecto a Mary, espero no volver a verla nunca más. Jamás. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Te quiero.

No fue consciente de que era la primera vez que se lo decía. Para que no tuvieran cabida las dudas. Mikasa lo abrazó con ternura, y él escondió la cara en el cuello de ésta. Echaba de menos verla con la bufanda puesta. La mujer le acarició el pelo.

—Y yo a ti, Eren. ¿Me vas a contar por qué te has peleado con Jean?

—No tiene importancia. —Prefería no echar más leña al fuego con su acusación.

Mikasa lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró fijamente. Lo besó en los labios, con cuidado de no rozar la herida.

—Eren, ¿por qué me quieres?

¡Qué pregunta tan repentina! Eren no conocía la combinación de palabras adecuada para responder; y, sin embargo, en su mente estaba claro. Solamente debía hacer el esfuerzo de decirlo. ¡Lo duro no es decir «te quiero», es decir el porqué de semejante declaración! El hombre abrió su afligido, pero también enamorado, corazón.

—Te quiero por cómo eres —empezó con lentitud—. Porque has estado desde el principio a mi lado. Has estado en los buenos momentos, en los malos y en los fatales. Eres irremplazable para mí. No concibo la vida sin ti. Porque cuando volviste, llenaste un vacío que nadie más podría llenar. Porque no me imagino un mañana sin ti. Porque cuando te miro, el mundo parece un lugar menos desalmado. Y siento que puedo sonreír cuando me miras, aunque no sea muy dado a ello. Porque al estar contigo las noches me saben a poco y necesito más; necesito esta vida y todas las siguientes para saciarme de ti. Porque si tú te quemas, yo ardo. Porque siento que no te merezco, y cuanto más lo pienso, más te quiero. Porque simplemente eres tú: pura, libre e irreductible. Porque si estuvieras en la otra punta del mundo y me necesitaras, recorrería todos los mapas y escalaría las torres más altas para hallarte. Porque entre una multitud clamando mi nombre, sólo tú lo pronunciarías con cariño. Porque desde que te besé por primero vez, se quebró el reloj y ya mi tiempo no se cuenta en horas, sino en besos. ¿Que por qué te quiero, me preguntas? ¿Cómo no podría quererte?

Lo había dicho. Mikasa no decía nada; tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba algo así. Eren se sintió enrojecer como un adolescente. ¡Qué vergüenza! La mujer soltó una risita. Y eso, para él, era tan agradable como el canto de una alondra. Por un momento olvidó la horrible realidad que Jean le había reprochado. Y es que esta es la maravilla del amor: nos olvidamos de las pesadumbres que nos acucian y todo parece encantador. Hasta él se atrevió a sonreír con levedad.

Justo entonces la herida de su labio desapareció por completo y la besó. Fue lento y entrañable.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—No te imaginaba diciendo algo así —contestó ella—. Ha sido muy poético.

—La influencia de Armin.

Otro beso.

Empezaban a notarse acalorados.

—Eren, tengo que irme. Tengo entrenamiento con los chicos.

—Que se esperen. —Los labios de Eren besaban el cuello lechoso de la mujer; le encantaba besar aquella zona, dejar máculas rojas que brotaban como amapolas en la nieve. Solía descender por el esternón, se entretenía con sus pechos y reanudaba el camino, pasaba por el vientre y llegaba a la tierra prometida, mientras acariciaba el reverso de los muslos y Mikasa gemía. Realizar esa ruta es lo que necesitaba—. Vamos a _entrenar_ tú y yo.

—Parece que el _entrenamiento_ sobre la mesa de tu oficina se nos ha quedado corto —Rió—. Lo siento, Eren, pero no me puedo ausentar. A las nueve estaré libre.

—Supongo que yo también. Cenaremos fuera y daremos un paseo por la ciudad, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece perfecto.

 ** _3_**

—Está terminado —declaró Julia Dürer por fin; y se agachó para firmar en la esquina derecha del lienzo.

Armin Arlet, que por aquel entonces acababa de publicar su primera novela, se acercó para ver el retrato. Una exclamación escapó de su boca. Permaneció en silencio, quieto y maravillado, inconsciente de lo que le decía Julia. El retrato era tan impresionante como los cumplidos que la pintora le dirigió el día que se conocieron. Había quedado inmortalizado para siempre; inmortalizado en todo el encumbramiento de la juventud y la belleza, ataviado en su elegante chaqué y con la cabeza inclinada solemnemente. Los halagos no eran exageraciones. Quedó completamente fascinado, prendado de su resplandeciente figura. La juventud moriría en su cuerpo, pero la pintura lo mantendría fresco eternamente. Luego miró a Julia, que observaba su obra con deleite, los ojos brillantes ante lo que veía. ¡Qué mujer tan extraordinaria era ella!

—Te felicito, Julia —dijo—. Es el mejor retrato del arte moderno.

—Sí; es lo mejor que he hecho y lo mejor que haré. Mi querido Armin, este retrato no puede acabar colgado en la pared de una galería. Es tuyo.

—La galería —repitió Armin—. Cuando he estado en ella ha habido siempre tanta gente que no he podido ver los cuadros, o ha habido tantos cuadros que no he podido ver a la gente, lo cual es peor. Sería un honor tener este retrato. Pero permíteme corregirte, Julia: tu mayor obra eres tú misma.

A Armin le fascinaba aquella mujer. La conoció en una fiesta de etiqueta en Stohess. Cuando ella entró al salón, inmediatamente comenzaron los cuchicheos, así que alzó su copa de vino y proclamó: «¡Ah, señores, qué aburrida es esta velada! ¡Hablad de mí, si gustáis, y entreteneos! Es horrible estar en boca de todos, pero hay algo peor: no estar en boca de nadie». Ante su atrevimiento, Armin la miró completamente sorprendido. Su amistad comenzó cuando ella se le acercó y le dijo: «Señor Arlet, es usted el ser más radiante que he visto en mucho tiempo. Tengo verdadero interés en pintar sus cabellos de oro. Uno de estos días ha de posar para mí».

Julia vivía por y para el arte. Pocas veces salía de su estudio y, si lo hacía, se convertía en el principal tema de conversación.

—¡Yo misma! —exclamó.

—Creo, sin duda, que has hecho de la vida tu arte. El resto de tus días serán fascinantes.

—No hables de futuro, Armin. Es terrible pensar en ello. El futuro es el asesino de la juventud. Cuando la juventud muere, se está perdido.

—Vale, bien, centrémonos en el presente más inmediato.

El escritor tomó los labios de la mujer. Más tarde hubo manos que palpaban bajo la ropa, besos tórridos y orgasmos.

Armin llegó a hincarse de rodillas con un anillo carísimo. Pero ella detestaba el matrimonio. Una boda es el principio del fin, decía. Como decía Oscar Wilde: «uno debería estar siempre enamorado, por eso jamás deberíamos casarnos». Julia encontraba un nuevo amor cada cuarto de hora. Eventualmente, el escritor volvió a Shigansina y pasaron meses sin verse, que se convirtieron en años. Tres años, concretamente. Armin había colocado el cuadro en la biblioteca de su casa, donde se sentaba a leer y a lanzarle miradas furtivas. ¿Volvería a verla? Porque él todavía la amaba. Ninguna otra mujer lo había deslumbrado tanto como la encantadora Dürer. Con ella no se ahorraba ni una sola palabra de amor.

Los mejores romances son marcados por las tragedias más espantosas. Un mes después de su conversación con François Réage, Eren Jaeger tocaba la puerta de su casa.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Eren. Ya sabes que no me levanto hasta las diez y no salgo a la calle antes de las once. Tendrás una buena razón para venir aquí a estas horas. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Pasa, pasa.

Entraron a la sala de estar.

—Armin, será mejor que te sientes. Esta mañana ha aparecido una mujer muerta en Buck's Row.

—¿El Acechador? ¡Llevaba más de un mes sin hacer nada! —respondió el rubio dejándose caer en un sillón—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Eren? Un asesinato no es algo agradable, pero nunca te he visto ese gesto.

—Sí, ha debido ser él. Ha dejado la misma nota de siempre. Pero esta vez no ha matado a una prostituta. Armin, la mujer asesinada... es Julia Dürer.

Un grito de dolor escapó de la boca del rubio, que se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Muerta! ¡Julia muerta! Es completamente imposible eso que dices. ¡Es una mentira horrorosa! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Es verdad, Armin —dijo Eren con gran seriedad—. Está en todos los periódicos de la mañana. Unos niños la encontraron y avisaron a las Tropas Estacionarias. Nosotros llegamos después. Es ella. Parece que caminaba de madrugada mientras bebía. Lo siento mucho.

Armin volvió a sentarse. Estaba horrorizado. Pensó en Julia, en su figura delgada, sus cabellos bermejos y sus ojos azules. Se imaginó un cuchillo rebanando su cuello, y escondió la cara entre las manos. ¡Qué cosa tan atroz! Nunca más volvería a verla.

—De manera que Julia está muerta —murmuró—. Sí, da paseos nocturnos mientras bebe... Daba. Luego pintaba lo que había visto por las calles oscuras. ¡Qué dramática es la vida! Si hubiera leído esto en un libro, Eren, habría llorado como un niño. No es tan diferente la ficción de la realidad. Yo la amaba con todo mi ser, y ella me amaba a mí y a muchos otros. Y jamás se casaría con nadie porque estaba casada con su arte. Tenía muchos amantes, pero sólo a mí me retrató Eso me hacía quererla todavía más. Ahora mi retrato se ha quedado huérfano.

Anduvo hacia la biblioteca, abrió la puerta con mano temblorosa y contempló el retrato. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Aquel cuadro no lo mostraba a él, sino a ella. Julia había dejado su esencia en cada trazo. Aquel cuadro era vestigio de una mujer que había vivido artísticamente hasta el final. ¿Qué le habría dicho al Acechador? Puede que algo ingenioso en plena ebriedad. ¡Terrible! Pero había algo fatalmente positivo: la muerte había ido a buscarla antes que la vejez, lo que tanto temía.

—¿Qué hacía ella en Shigansina? Casi nunca salía de Stohess. ¿Había venido a buscarme? No puedo creerlo, Eren —gimoteó; le flaquearon las piernas y cayó al suelo, como si estuviera orando—. ¡Qué calamidad! Han arrancado una de las flores más hermosas del jardín. Pero no por ello son menos hermosas las rosas o dejan de cantar los mirlos. ¿Cómo puede el mundo seguir girando después de perder a una mujer tan genial? Una parte de mí ha muerto con ella..., no, la han matado. Mi querida Julia asesinada por un vulgar criminal.

—Lo atraparemos, Armin. Lo ahorcarán y se hará justicia.

—Sé que lo haréis —respondió levantándose—. Eren, por favor, vete. Quiero estar solo, beber hasta desfallecer y contemplar el retrato hasta que las lágrimas no me permitan ver. Alphonse Lamartine tenía razón: «a menudo el sepulcro encierra dos corazones en un mismo ataúd».

Armin Arlet no salió de la biblioteca en todo el día.

 ** _4_**

—Así que a Ackerman no le interesas. Bueno, no debería sorprenderte.

La noche del asesinato de Julia Dürer, dos legionarios se encontraban bebiendo en una taberna. El local estaba casi vacío y solamente se oían los lamentos ahogados de un capitán. Se trataba, en efecto, de Jean Kirstein. Su propósito era emborrachar a su acompañante, el temido y respetado Levi Ackerman, para presentárselo a Mary Chapman y que sucediera lo que Dios quisiera. Aquella mujer lo deseaba y Jean tenía que cumplir la parte de un trato que no había llegado a buen puerto: Eren y Mikasa estaban juntos. Había pasado un mes desde su jugada y no había conseguido nada. Salían noche sí y noche también a cenar o a pasear, cosa que le ponía enfermo. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de la relación. Era horroroso, pero procuraba mantener la compostura y aparentar que no le importaba.

Aquella noche aprendió que es completamente imposible emborrachar a Levi. Ni siquiera podía achisparlo un poco. El que acabó beodo y llorando sobre la barra fue él.

—La amo, subcomandante —bisbiseó con la mejilla contra la madera—. Desde la primera vez que la vi.

—Eres un borracho patético, ¿lo sabías? Es claramente imposible que Mikasa se vaya contigo. Tus posibilidades eran nulas cuando no estaba con Eren, y ahora son inexistentes —le espetó mientras los miraba con sus ojos acerados, afilados como espadas. Era un hombre peculiar, cuyas manías se habían vuelto leyes en el cuartel. Su cravat le daba aspecto señorial y nadie diría que aquel hombre había nacido y crecido en la ciudad subterránea.

—¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado? Así tal vez sepa cómo me siento.

Un suspiro desgastado se escapó de los labios del subcomandante, y dio otro sorbo a su ron.

—Kirstein, tienes que aceptarlo. ¡Qué peste a alcohol! No aguanto más. Vayámonos.

—¡No es justo! —gimió Jean dando un golpe con el puño—. El necio de Eren siempre gana. Siempre ha ganado, ¿sabe? Cuando éramos cadetes consiguió que Mikasa se cortara el pelo. ¡A mí me encantaba su melena! Y lo que es peor: todavía me encanta. ¡Unos tanto y otros tan poco! Descubro que en el mundo sólo hay dos clases de personas: los desgraciados y los desgraciados con suerte. Pero no todo ha sido tan malo. Le recordé unas cuantas cosas a Jaeger. Al menos tengo su odio, tengo su rencor. Espero que si me muero antes que él, me pudra rápido y lo envenene mi olor. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

—Desgraciados y desgraciados con suerte. Esa es la lección de la vida. Si ya la has comprendido, no te lamentes más. Pero dime: ¿qué le recordaste a Eren?

—Cosas horribles. He de reconocer que fue bastante sucio por mi parte. Después me dio un puñetazo, se lo devolví. Connie y Folch aparecieron y nos separaron. Entonces nos preguntaste el motivo de la pelea y yo dije que me había acusado de algo que no había cometido. ¡Mentira! Claro que fui yo; había realizado una jugada detestable. Pensé que funcionaría. ¡Pero no fue así! Mikasa lo perdonó, o quizá ni siquiera estaba enfadada con él, pero... —Soltó una carcajada sardónica—. Al menos he trastocado a Eren. Sí, le he dado en algo que ni él mismo sabía que podía dolerle tantísimo. Seguro que eso le ha hecho reflexionar. ¡Tal vez todavía tenga oportunidad! Puede que el propio Eren me la ceda.

—He ahí tu problema y el origen de tu vana esperanza: quieres dudar del amor que hay entre ellos. Es demasiado fuerte; no digo que sea irrompible (porque nada en este mundo lo es), pero casi —dijo Levi—. Odio estos asuntos, Kirstein, pero es necesario que lo entiendas: la gente no elige de quién enamorarse. Es uno de los encantos del drama que hoy en día llamáis amor. A lo largo de tu vida vas a querer a muchas, y no lo vas a decidir tú. Es un juego de azar. Es un ciego que dispara flechas al cielo intentando darle a un pájaro. Ahora bien, parece que Jaeger y Ackerman sí se hayan elegido. Pero es el amor el que los ha elegido a ellos. No elegimos cuándo, ni dónde, ni por quién. Fue una mera casualidad que Eren la salvara cuando era un niño; podría haber sido otro, incluso tú. Algunos dicen que es el destino, pero tal cosa no existe: nosotros capitaneamos nuestra propia vida y decidimos girar a babor o a estribor. Sucede que la casualidad es más fuerte que lo predestinado, y lo de esos dos es una pura casualidad.

—Yo he renunciado a creer en las supersticiones de nuestra época: en el hado y en los dioses, pero no puedo renunciar a ella. Sin embargo, parece, realmente, que estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro.

—Bobadas. ¿Crees que un ser divino va a molestarse en escribir las líneas de nuestra vida? De existir semejante ser, sería muy cruel y aburrido por su parte. Levántate, Kirstein. Estás muy borracho. Por la mañana, si sabes lo que te conviene, tomarás la decisión más inteligente: aceptar el amor que hay entre ellos.

Jean se puso en pie de un salto, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no tambalearse.

—Puede que tenga razón, subcomandante, y mañana lo vea todo claro. Vayamos a jugar una timba de póquer. ¡Hoy es noche de flores imperiales y escaleras de colores! Debería haberle presentado a una mujer, pero me temo que no va a ser posible. Es obvio que no está interesado. ¡Mary querrá matarme!

—¿Tus intenciones eran presentarme a una mujer?

—Por supuesto que sí. Era parte de un trato. ¡No me mire con esa cara! Se trata de una prostituta, Mary Chapman. Es una pobre mujer, de verdad. Bella y descarriada. Pierde los vientos por usted. ¡Todas las prostitutas lo adoran! Y eso que jamás ha estado con ninguna. Por favor, ¿podría, al menos, visitarla y darle un mísero beso en la mejilla? Por favor, subcomandante. Esta mujer lo venera como a una deidad. No vive muy lejos de aquí. Podemos ir ahora mismo. Si acepta, me comprometo a conseguirle té negro, caro y de importación. Mucho mejor que el de la compañía Reeves. Por favor, por favor, subcomandante Levi. Si no lo hace, Mary contará lo que hice y entonces me odiaran. Me pongo de rodillas si hace falta. Así. ¡Se lo ruego!

—Kirstein, no hagas un numerito. Ponte de pie —ordenó el de más edad—. Mejor que el de la compañía Reeves, ¿eh? Más te vale cumplir, Kirstein. Llévame a la casa de esa tal Mary, pero te lo digo ya: no voy a acostarme con ella.

—¡Espléndido!

 ** _4_**

—¿Qué tal está Armin? —preguntó Mikasa.

—Destrozado. Julia Dürer significaba mucho para él. Ella fue la que pintó su retrato. Quiere estar solo, pero nos aseguraremos de que se recomponga. No será esta semana ni este mes, pero lo superará.

La mujer continuó observando la ficha sobre la mesa: James Schell, cabo primero. Diecinueve años, oriundo de Stohess. Se acarició la barbilla, pensativa. Estaba barajando una posibilidad terrible. El segundo al mando de su escuadrón podía estar involucrado en algo muy oscuro. Lo había empezado a sospechar hacía unos días. Eren se colocó a su lado y le tocó el hombro, y ella acarició su mano.

—Deberías preocuparte también por ti mismo. Últimamente te despiertan las pesadillas; algunas noches ni siquiera duermes.

—No es nada, no es nada. Se me pasará —replicó—. Ahora lo importante es el caso. ¿Crees que James...?

—Sí —afirmó sin ninguna duda—. Sólo doce personas lo saben. A Hanji, Levi, Jean, Connie y Folch los conocemos desde hace años. No pueden ser los chivatos. Ni siquiera tienen ocasión para ello. Ben está todo el día en la armería. Matt entrena a los novatos mañana, tarde y noche. Oscar siempre está ayudando a Levi o a Hanji. Y James... Sale muy puntualmente a ver a sus padres. O eso dice. Salió justo el día antes del incidente de La vieja copa. Me cuesta creerlo. Es un buen chico, parece muy noble. Pero no me voy a quedar con la duda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo seguiré la próxima vez que salga. Si no podemos llegar al Acechador directamente, su compinche nos conducirá a él —respondió alargando el brazo para coger un sobre—. Por cierto, ha llegado esta carta para ti. Viene de Mare.

—¿De Mare? Eso sí que es extraño.

La carta era de Zeke Jaeger y decía así:

 _«Eren;_

 _Me ha costado bastante escribir y mandar esto. Sé que no te esperarías jamás recibir una carta mía. También sé que nuestra relación no es la más fraternal. Al menos es cordial. Te escribo por un asunto demasiado importante. Mi abuelo..., nuestro abuelo está muy mal. Está muriéndose. Su última voluntad es visitar los muros y verte a ti. Tal vez pienses en él como en un anciano desconocido. O tal vez ni siquiera pienses en él. Lo entiendo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre tú y yo, hermano mío. Pero esta es la última voluntad de un hombre ejemplar. ¡Si lo hubieras conocido de pequeño, a él y a la abuela! Son encantadores. Los quiero como si fueran mis padres. De cierta manera, lo son. Fueron el único apoyo; las únicas dos personas a las que les importaba el niño de siete años que quería jugar y nada más. Mientras los padres de aquel niño intentaban convertirlo en un guerrero a toda costa, los abuelos jugaban con él a la pelota. No quiero ponerme sentimental._

 _Hermano (¿puedo dirigirme a ti de esta manera?), el abuelo sólo quiere ver al nieto que no tuvo oportunidad de ver crecer. ¿Lo recibirías? Si es así, respóndeme y estaré allí a finales de agosto (concretaré la fecha en otra misiva si respondes afirmativamente a esta)._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Z. Jaeger»._

 ** _5_**

James Schell salió cinco días después del asesinato que acaparaba la prensa: «Julia Dürer es encontrada muerta en Shigansina, ¿víctima del Acechador?», «El final de la excéntrica pintora más célebre de nuestro tiempo». Algunos habían optado por darle un repaso a su vida: «Un paseo por la obra de la señorita Dürer», «La carrera de J. Dürer, una mujer de prodigioso pincel y afilada lengua».

Mikasa Ackerman lo seguía desde hacía una hora. Se encontraban en un barrio lúgubre, de calles mal pavimentadas y susurros en cada esquina. El muchacho volvía la cabeza de cuando en cuando para comprobar si alguien lo sabía. Un cuarto de hora después comenzó a chispear. Era una típica lluvia veraniega que refresca el ambiente y molesta a partes iguales. Se formaron pequeños charcos. Iba tras él como una sombra, reservando una buena distancia entre ellos. Salieron de aquel vecindario y pasaron junto a las fábricas de ladrillos. Un perro ladró y James giró la cabeza violentamente, pero no vio nada, sólo una calle vacía. Mikasa se apoyó en la pared y suspiró.

No le cabía duda: Jim tenía algo que ver. Su larga caminata estaba diseñada para despistar a un posible perseguidor. Había confiado en él ciegamente. Ese chico demostraba que tras las caras más amables se esconde la maldad. El camino parecía interminable, ¿a dónde se dirigía? Lo siguió hasta una callejuela angosta cercana al puerto. El traidor se apoyó en la pared y miró de un lado a otro en repetidas ocasiones, cerciorándose de que estaba solo. Mikasa asomaba la cabeza con cuidado; echó mano al revólver. Víctor el Acechador aparecería en cualquier momento y ella lo atraparía. Era el momento de acabar con las atrocidades. Si no podía detenerlo, lo mataría. Un balazo, la horca o el garrote vil. Éste último era especialmente horrible.

La llovizna no cesaba. Los minutos pasaban y empezaba a notarse extrañamente nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido así. Se mordió los labios y fue ella la que miró de izquierda a derecha, con la horripilante sensación de ser observada. Es similar a esa inquietud que uno siente cuando está solo, escuchando el silencio, y siente que detrás hay algo o alguien. ¡Qué absurdo! Las calles se habían vaciado y a su espalda sólo había una pared de granito húmeda. Volvió su atención a James, que miraba en la dirección opuesta, calle abajo. ¡Por ahí saldría el Acechador, tan temible y mortífero!

Cuando dejó de asomarse y miró al frente, se encontró una cara quemada y unos ojos ambarinos. Una patada mandó a volar su arma y unos dedos se cerraron en torno a su cuello. El Acechador la levantó en peso. Aquellas garras oprimían piel, músculos y tendones con una fuerza animal. Atinó a darle un rodillazo, se zafó del agarre y se lanzó hacia el revólver.

—Víctor el Acechador, ríndete.

El hombre, alto e imponente, sacó un cuchillo. ¿Estaba loco? ¡Ella tenía un revólver!

—Mikasa Ackerman. Tu apellido me trae muy malos recuerdos. Tenías que ser tú la que me hallara, pero no serás la que me detenga.

—Suelta el cuchillo, Víctor. Tu terror se acaba hoy.

Sintió algo punzante atravesar su costado. James la había sorprendido por detrás. La sangre comenzó a brotar. Giró la cabeza y lo observó de soslayo. Estaba nervioso, rechinaba los dientes.

—Traidor, ¡traidor...!

El Acechador aprovechó para arrancarle el revólver de las manos. Se sintió como Abel traicionado por Caín. En su caso, la remataba el Diablo. Fue Víctor quien le propinó otra puñalada en el abdomen. Una, dos, tres. Vio el puñal embadurnado de sangre y las gotitas de lluvia mezclarse con ésta. Y a la cuarta dejó el frío metal enterrado en sus entrañas. El sonido del acero desgarrando tejidos era estremecedor. Un dolor insoportable empezó a dominarla. Cayó de canto al suelo, sobre un pequeño charco que se tiñó de rojo. Los ojos ambarinos de quien la había apuñalado cuatro veces la escrutaban desde lo alto. Oyó a James gritar que tenían que irse. Y así lo hicieron. Los vio alejarse hasta perderse en la lejanía. Qué dolor tan espantoso. Se sacó el cuchillo y chilló de agonía e impotencia.

—La calle está desierta, no hay nadie para ayudarla. Se desangrará —había dicho Schell—. Y aunque alguien la encuentre, dudo que pueda salir de esta.

Se arrastró hacia un portal y tocó la puerta, débilmente, esperando que alguien le abriera. No quería morir. La idea era espantosa.

—No puedo dejarlo solo —murmuró con el habla quebrada—. No quiero, no...

 **OoOoO**

 _1\. «La galería. Cuando he estado en ella ha habido siempre tanta gente que no he podido ver los cuadros, o ha habido tantos cuadros que no he podido ver a la gente, lo cual es peor». **La cita no es mía. Es pronunciada por lord Henry Wotton, propiedad de Oscar Wilde.**_

 _2\. «Es horrinle estar en boca de todos, pero hay algo peor: no estar en boca de nadie». **Cita célebre de Oscar Wilde. Qué grande, por favor.**_

 **¡Hola!**

 _He aquí el décimo capítulo de este glorioso fanfic._

 _Inspirado en una de mis novelas favortitas: **El retrato de Dorian Gray,** de Oscar Wilde. Una puta obra maestra._

 _Quiero empezar comentando el poema. Por Diooos. Qué maravilla, Alfonsina, querida. Es más largo, pero yo he cogido las primeras estrofas. Me pone para saltar por la ventana._

 _Armin mencionó a Julia un par de veces en capítulos anteriores, así que he pensado que era el momento de presentárosla... Un poco muerta, pero os la he presentado. Su apellido, **Dürer** , es el apellido de **Alberto Durero** , artista icónico del Renacimiento. Durero es la versión españolizada. Julia es una mezcla de **lord Henry Wotton, Basil Hallward y Dorian Gray.**_

 _Por otro lado tenemos las pajas mentales de Eren y su reconciliación con Mikasa._

 _Al pobre Jean le ha salido el tiro por la culata y ha acabado **más borracho que un murciano en el Bando de la Huerta.** Menos mal que Levi se ha apiadado de él y ha accedido a ver a Mary(a de la O)._

 _¡Zeke decidido a llevar a su abuelo a los muros!_

 _Y la última escena..._

 ** _¿Me habré cargado a Mikasa?_**

 _Chan, chan, chaaan._

 _Iba a escribir lemon, pero no procedía. En el próximo, tal vez, o al siguiente._

 ** _Dejen ustedes sus reviews y yo me pondré manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo._**


	11. Ackerman

**Capítulo undécimo**

 ** _1_**

 **S** ilencio.

 **O** scuridad.

Se encontraba sumida en la vigilia, entre la realidad y el mundo onírico. Es una sensación exquisita, tan placentera que no se debería abandonar. Sin embargo, no permaneció demasiado tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles la hicieron parpadear y frotarse la cara. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? No sabía cómo había llegado a aquel bosque. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado siguiendo a James, pero su mente se encontraba nublada y apenas recordaba que un aguacero había caído sobre Shigansina. Era ilógica su presencia en aquella arboleda de álamos recios, que proporcionaban una sombra muy agradable. A lo lejos se escuchaba... ¿el ulular de un búho?

«¡Es imposible! ¿Un búho en pleno día? Esto es muy extraño». Mikasa se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. ¡Qué situación tan rara! Dedujo que se encontraba en alguna alameda a las afueras de la ciudad, mas no estaba segura. No tenía certeza de nada. Empezó a andar siguiendo el misterioso canto del ave que, cuanto más se acercaba ella, más lejana sonaba. ¡Qué surrealismo! ¿A qué pretendía llegar? Algo la empujaba a seguir aquel camino. Tenía la sensación de que el animal la conducía a algún lugar. Lo vio posado en una rama, glorioso e imponente. El plumaje era pardo y los ojos claros e intensos. Alzó el vuelo silencioso y lo perdió de vista. El camino por el bosque duró mucho más de lo que Mikasa había imaginado; éste parecía extenderse varios kilómetros. En todo aquel rato no vio a nadie, tampoco encontró ni un solo animal a excepción del ave.

Cuando llevaba un tiempo indeterminado caminando, los árboles dieron paso a un claro extenso, una llanura que parecía infinita. Mikasa entornó los ojos y distinguió un punto en la distancia, que se había convertido en una mancha y empezaba a convertirse en un borrón. Y el borrón se convirtió en una figura. A medida que se acercaba, vio que aquella cosa era una persona. Era un hombre alto y de buena constitución; su pelo era corto y entrecano; su nariz, pronunciada. Sus ojos claros eran semejantes a los del búho y tenía las varillas de la cara marcadas. Su gesto quedaba entre el desencanto y el aburrimiento. Vestía como los oficiales de Mare. Había algo en él que le resultó demasiado familiar. El hombre levantó su brazo y el ave se posó sobre éste.

—Hola —dijo Mikasa.

Pero el hombre no respondió. Se dedicó a estudiarla por un instante, y luego acarició la cabeza del búho.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —inquirió ella—. No sé cómo he llegado aquí. Creo que me he perdido.

—Eres Mikasa Ackerman, ¿verdad? —El búho levantó el vuelo.

Su nombre le retumbó en los oídos. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—¿Nos conocemos?

—En cierto modo, sí —contestó el hombre lánguidamente y se acercó más a ella—. Yo te conozco, pero tú no me conoces a mí. Soy Kruger.

Kruger. ¡Sí que lo había oído! Pero aquel hombre había muerto hace mucho. Definitivamente aquello no era real. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Un animal nocturno a plena luz del sol era aceptable, sí, pero no podía creer que un difunto se encontrara hablando con ella.

—Eren Kruger —musitó—. Eso es imposible. Falleciste hace muchos años.

—¿Y quién dice que tú estás viva?

Miró fijamente al hombre y estuvo a punto de preguntar que qué quería decir con eso, pero una serie de imágenes la asaltaron. En su mente pudo verse a sí misma, tumbada sobre un charco de sangre mientras la lluvia calaba su cuerpo inerte.

—Esto debe ser un sueño. Claro, sólo puede ser eso —hablaba con el tono de incredulidad que utilizamos para negar algo que sabemos—. Me despertaré en breves, sí.

—Los médicos creen que no lo harás —replicó Kruger metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Escúchame, Mikasa Ackerman: estás a las puertas de la muerte. Ahora mismo te encuentras en el intermedio. ¿No me crees? Prueba a recordar lo último que hiciste. Además, ¿cómo puedes soñar conmigo si nunca me has visto? Hace muchos años, minutos antes de morir, me llegaron unas palabras del futuro. Todos los portadores del titán atacante estamos conectados más allá del tiempo, el espacio y lo entendible. Le dije a Grisha Jaeger: salva a Armin y a Mikasa. No sabía de quién era la voz, pero ahora lo sé. Era Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Entonces... ¿voy a morir?

—Eso depende de ti. Eres una Ackerman; tienes más vidas que un gato. —Kruger miró al cielo; un viento tibio le meció el cabello—. Él está sosteniendo tu mano ahora mismo. Está llorando. Susurra algo... «no me dejes solo». Es tu decisión, Mikasa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el viento tibio se llevó a Eren Kruger, que se desvaneció en plumas y voló lejos. Mikasa lo siguió. Echó a correr tras las plumas, azorada. ¡Muerta! Había sobrevivido a una guerra, ¿y moría en tiempos de paz? Fue en aquel momento que recordó la cara de Vic el Acechador hundiendo un cuchillo en su abdomen. Era cierto. Aquel hombre decía la verdad. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir? Cinco habían sido las puñaladas, efectuadas por dos canallas. Cuatro a la altura del ombligo y una en el costado, ésta última hecha a traición por James Schell. ¡Traidor! Le había cogido un gran aprecio. Tomaban café juntos y comentaban las noticias del periódico todos días. Mikasa sintió odio hacia él.

Llegó a un lago cubierto de nenúfares blancos y lotos de Egipto. Saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar, siguiendo las plumas. Braceó lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la otra orilla en apenas dos minutos. Se encontró, de nuevo, en una pradera, pero esta vez visualizó una luz blanca y fulgurante, del tamaño de una puerta. No había ni rastro de Kruger. Caminó hacia la luz. A medida que se aproximaba, vio brotar dos cuerpos de ella. Un hombre rubio de gesto bonachón y una mujer muy parecida a ella, que la miraba con dulzura.

—Mamá, papá... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos grises.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó su madre, que la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su padre se unió al abrazo—. Pobrecita mía. Has debido sufrir mucho. Ya estás aquí con nosotros. Hay más gente al otro lado que desea verte.

—Mira qué mayor te has hecho —comentó su padre, cuyo tono cariñoso le hizo derramar aún más lágrimas—. Sentimos haberte dejado sola tan pronto. Al otro lado podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Os he echado mucho de menos —sollozó—. Mucho.

Los Ackerman estaban reunidos después de décadas. Mikasa se sintió moquear como una niña pequeña. Cobijada por sus padres, lo era. Creía que jamás volvería a verlos. Cuando los asesinaron (curiosamente, ella había compartido el mismo destino atroz), su interior se convirtió en un yermo, un campo baldío donde la alegría no tenía lugar.

—Ven con nosotros, Mikasa —su madre la tomó de una mano, y su padre de otra—. Es tiempo de descansar.

—Sí, sí... —asintió.

«No me dejes solo».

El búho ululó a lo lejos. Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos.

«Tienes que luchar. Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás. ¡No puedes ganar si no luchas! ¡Lucha, lucha, lucha!»

—¿Qué?

Sí que había felicidad en su yermo interior. ¡Eren la necesitaba! No podía morir. Apretó las manos de sus progenitores.

—Lo siento. No puedo ir con vosotros —respondió—. Hay alguien que está esperándome.

—Ya veo. —La mujer que le dio la vida sonrió—. Parece que todavía no es el momento. ¿De quién se trata?

—El hijo del doctor Jaeger.

El hombre rubio soltó una risita.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no puedes cruzar la luz. Al menos, no de momento. Vive. ¿Le has tatuado ya a algún hijo la marca del clan de tu madre? —Negó—. ¡Espero que algún día lo hagas!

—Ve con él, Mikasa. Te queremos.

Los dos retornaron a la luz y ésta se esfumó. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de nuevo con Eren Kruger. El búho descansaba en su brazo y se acicalaba las alas. Mikasa se acercó al antecesor de Grisha.

—Eren Jaeger te ama, Mikasa Ackerman. De una forma que no puedes imaginar. Tenéis que estar juntos. Te necesita —señaló. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar—. Ah, y dile que no merece la pena lamentarse por pecados irredimibles. El que mucho se lamenta, poco disfruta la vida.

Mikasa extendió el brazo y el ave se posó en él. Ululó. Le picoteó la frente y ella cerró los ojos.

 ** _2_**

—Este té está delicioso —expresó Hanji gratamente—. ¿Es una marca nueva? Porque el de Reeves no es, eso seguro. Y este juego de tazas tan elegante parece muy caro. ¿Te ha tocado la lotería y no me lo has dicho?

Levi Ackerman negó.

—Si me hubiera tocado la lotería, cuatro ojos, te aseguro que no estaríamos aquí y ya te hubiera mandado una postal desde una playa paradisiaca. Esta maravilla —dio un sorbo— es el pago de Kirstein por un favor que le hice. Té negro oriental, aunque allí lo llaman té rojo (una mejor descripción). Lo descargan en el puerto y me lo traen personalmente a la puerta del cuartel muy temprano, cuando nadie está despierto para robármelo. Ya no lo voy a guardar en las alacenas de la cocina; últimamente alguien se lo ha estado bebiendo.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí. La noche que mataron a Julia Dürer.

—Enanito, tú no eres muy dado a hacer favores —dijo Hanji sonriendo—, cualquiera que te conozca lo sabe. Algo importante debió ser para que Jean recurriera a ti. ¡Es como hacer un pacto con el Diablo! Alabo la valentía del muchacho para pedirte algo.

—Hablas como si yo fuera un ogro, gafotas —se crispó Levi—. Sí, sé que no suelo hacer nada por nadie. Pero no podía negarme a esto, pues a cambio recibiría el té y, para mi sorpresa, también las tazas.

—No me has contado cuál fue el favor que le hiciste —dijo su interlocutora, mientras se llevaba a la boca un alfajor tan esponjoso que se deshacía en el paladar.

—Te lo voy a contar, Hanji. A ti y a nadie más. Como se lo digas a alguien, te aseguro que la comandancia quedará vacante por defunción. Bien, aquí va: fui a ver a una prostituta. Qué extraño es para mí decir eso. Se llama Mary. Ella es una mujer pobre, criada en el campo. Vino a la ciudad buscando trabajo en la industria y acabó en la prostitución. En eso me recordó a mi madre. Estaba nerviosa de verme. Se sonrojó como una colegiala al recibir la atención del galán de la escuela. Yo, por supuesto, me mantuve estoico. Entonces me preguntó tímidamente si podía desnudarme. Todo esto en presencia de Kirstein.

—Imagino que hacer un trío te habrá dado un placer enorme —le interrumpió la comandante—. Pero se me hace rarísimo que te hayas acostado con una prostituta. Y que Jean quisiera llevarse al huerto al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad... Bueno, eso es verdaderamente increíble.

—¡Qué malpensada eres, pedazo de loca! No digas cosas tan perversas delante de mí. No me he acostado ni con una, ni con otro. Y mucho menos con los dos a la vez. Me negué a que me desnudara. Simplemente estuvimos hablando un rato y nada más. No ocurrió ninguna de las perversiones que estás pensando. ¿Tengo cara de putero sodomita o qué?

—Y de más cosas —bromeó la mujer, riendo, mientras terminaba de beber la infusión—. No tienes ni idea del daño que le has hecho a esa chica. El mejor soldado de la humanidad la ha despreciado. ¿Qué interés tenía Jean en que conocieras a esa Mary?

—Al contrario: si la despreciara, me hubiera acostado con ella. Ya sabes lo que opino acerca de las prostitutas, Hanji. Siento por ellas una empatía tremenda, y sé lo horrible que debe resultarles entretener a babosos, octogenarios salidos y hombres violentos. Lo sé demasiado bien. Con respecto a Jean, él le debía un favor a Mary: tenía que conseguir que yo fuera a verla. No te daré más detalles. Ese mocoso me contó todas sus penas mientras se asía a una botella casi vacía. Terriblemente patético. Me preguntó si alguna vez había estado enamorado.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Lo evadí. Es un tema que detesto —contestó sirviéndose otra taza de té.

Afuera empezó a llover.

—Ay, enanito, pareces un animal, pero en el fondo eres un sentimental. Admítelo. Eres un romántico de mucho cuidado. Estoy completamente segura. Llevas décadas sin yacer con una mujer (es lo único que puede explicar tu mal humor) y a veces pienso que ni siquiera tienes interés, pero estoy convencida de que un día llegará una dama que aguante tus manías o, incluso, que las comparta. Tal vez algún día engendres un hijo y aumenten el número de gnomos en el mundo.

—El sexo es asqueroso; fluidos por todas partes. Y los niños son irritantes. No los soporto.

—Puedo llegar a entender tu postura respecto a los críos. Pero... el sexo es maravilloso. Sí, realmente maravilloso. El sexo sucio es el mejor. Deberías probar. ¡Ah! Yo llevo tiempo sin hacerlo. La última vez fue con el criado de los Frey en un banco. Simplemente maravilloso. ¡Qué cuerpo, qué movimientos...!

—Eres una degenerada —interrumpió Levi, con un repentino sonrojo—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta soltura de tu vida íntima? Me has hecho imaginar cosas horripilantes. Realmente, creo que la perversión femenina es superior a la masculina.

—¿Qué te has imaginado? No, mejor no lo digas. Es mejor que no hieras tu sensibilidad.

Levi chaqueó la lengua. Se dedicó a beber en completo silencio. Pero Hanji no podía permanecer demasiado sin abrir la boca y, a menudo, acompañaba sus palabras con acciones que lo perturbaban terriblemente.

—No me puedo creer que no te acostaras con la pobre Mary, pequeñín —continuó Hanji, alargando la mano para tirarle de la mejilla—. Eres realmente un hombre honorable y fiel a tus principios.

—Suelta, suelta. Al fin me dices algo bonito.

—Sigues siendo un enano.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los bajitos —replicó—. Que todos los centímetros que nos faltan de altura, los tenemos de...

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Folch.

—Qué mal momento para venir, muchacho —suspiró Hanji—. Levi iba a jactarse de su pene justo ahora.

El subcomandante quiso matarla en aquel instante.

Folch arqueó las cejas, pero decidió no preguntar a qué se refería.

—Ha llegado un telegrama del hospital. Parece ser que la teniente Ackerman está ingresada. No han dado más detalles.

 ** _3_**

James Schell era un joven inteligente, pero pobre. Se había criado en Stohess junto a su difunto hermano Adrian y su madre, cuyo terrible sobrepeso la tenía en cama desde el abandono de su marido. Si Jim hubiera nacido en una familia acomodada, probablemente se hubiese convertido en alguien muy conocido. Le apasionaban las ciencias, especialmente la química y la biología. Le ilusionaba la idea de acudir a la universidad Heinrich. Sin embargo, luego comprendió que sería imposible. La matrícula era demasiado cara y apenas llegaban a fin de mes. El casero amenazaba con echarlos de la casa si no le pagaban todo lo que le debían. Adrian empezó a traficar con drogas. Por otra parte, la señora Schell se volvía más arisca con cada día que pasaba.

Cuando Adrian murió por una sobredosis de morfina, un Jim de doce años, hambriento y zarrapastroso, decidió que no volvería a pasar hambre. Mientras los adinerados se permitían todo tipo de excesos, él mendigaba y trabajaba en una fábrica textil. Una vez vio a una niña, ataviada en un vestido de seda y con un tocado ridículo en la cabeza, arrojar una berlina al suelo porque no era del sabor que quería. Él la cogió como un can famélico y la devoró, dando lametazos y babeando. La niña se asustó y salió corriendo, sujetándose el bajo del vestido y gritando. ¡Ay, si tuviera tanto dinero como ella! Llegó a la conclusión de que el dinero es lo único que importa.

A los trece años, el ápice de cariño que sentía por su madre se esfumó.

—Ayúdame a levantarme, rata. Tienes las mismas pecas que el cabrón de tu padre.

Su madre se había caído de la cama otra vez. Pero Jim no la ayudó a levantarse. La odiaba profundamente. Entendía que su padre hubiera abandonado a un ser tan grotesco como Nora Schell. Era repulsiva. Su gordura era repugnante; cuando Jim tenía que bañarla, a menudo sentía arcadas al ver tanta carne que, en los calurosos días de verano, se perlaba de sudor y desprendía un hedor horrible. La dentadura de la señora se había podrido, pues se negaba a lavarse y fumaba sin parar. Así que éstos se ennegrecieron.

—Me dan ganas de desfigurarte.

James la encerró en su cuarto. Su madre gritaba desde el suelo. Ese día se fue de la casa y optó por enrolarse en el ejército. Lo destinaron a Shigansina, donde serviría como legionario. El sueldo de cabo era mísero. Quería más. Conoció a Vic el Acechador en un burdel, durante una partida de blackjack a altas horas de la noche. Unos tragos lo hicieron entrar en confianza y James le dijo que soñaba con nadar entre monedas de oro, con tener todos los caprichos que se le antojaran. Víctor dijo que podría darle todo lo que quisiera, pero a cambio debía colaborar con él.

El día que traicionó a Mikasa Ackerman, su teniente, sintió arrepentimiento por primera vez.

Caminó detrás de Víctor. No tenía a dónde ir. No podía volver al cuartel y no tenía familia a la que regresar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Víctor, maldita sea!

Se oyeron las carcajadas del asesino entremezclarse con la lluvia.

—¿Y a mí qué me dices, Judas Schell?

Su retorcido sentido del humor le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

—¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así! Si no la hubiera apuñalado, tú estarías preso o muerto. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—¿Ayudarte? No puedo hacerlo. Tu ambición ha sido tu final. Puedo ver un brillo de angustia en tu mirada. ¿Tienes miedo de la horca o de Eren Jaeger? Tú eres como yo, Jimmy. Me confesaste tus horribles secretos. Abandonaste a tu incapacitada madre. ¿No me digas que vas a sentir pena por Mikasa Ackerman? —su voz era dura y hablaba con lentitud. Se recolocó el borsalino.

—No hables de ella; no quiero oír su nombre.

—Así que es eso, muchachito. Quién diría que tendría un final tan trágico. Es una verdadera lástima. No debió haberse entrometido. Porque yo soy el lobo entre corderos, Jim. No siento piedad hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia a ti. ¿Tanto sufres? Hay una solución. Sólo necesitas un trozo de cuerda.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que...? —Su rostro adoptó una palidez mortuoria—. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Es una sugerencia. Me es indiferente lo que hagas, Jim. No supones una amenaza, pues apenas conoces mi nombre, y tampoco voy a permitir que me acompañes. —Víctor se dio media vuelta y continuó andando—. ¿Qué decía aquel versículo? «Y él, arrojando las piezas de plata en el santuario, fue y se ahorcó».

James Schell apretó los dientes y echó a correr por una callejuela. Víctor no volvió a verlo.

Las manos del Acechador viajaron hacia los bolsillos de su abrigo. Su cara adquirió un gesto de horror al notar que faltaba algo que siempre llevaba consigo.

 ** _4_**

El doctor Alan Leannac recibió a la comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias, Hanji. Le habrá llegado nuestro telegrama. Unos vecinos encontraron a la señorita Ackerman cerca del puerto. Presenta cinco puñaladas; una en el costado, por debajo de las costillas; y otras cuatro en el abdomen. Había perdido mucha sangre cuando la encontraron.

Hanji, que tenía unos conocimientos mínimos en medicina, cerró los ojos.

—Tendremos fe, es lo único que nosotros podemos hacer. Pero ustedes, los médicos, deben hacer todo lo posible por salvarle la vida. La soldado equivalente a cien hombres está en sus manos, doctor.

—Comandante, llevo treinta años practicando la medicina y créame: las heridas ocasionadas por los titanes eran menos graves que esto. Por supuesto que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Mikasa Ackerman es una heroína de guerra. Como erdiano y como médico, haré hasta lo imposible por ayudar a una de las figuras más admiradas de la patria. No lo dude.

Hanji asintió. Desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la habitación. Eren sostenía la pálida mano de la mujer, cuan frágil cristal. Solamente había una persona que podía derrotar a Mikasa, y era Levi. La comandante se hacía una idea de qué le había ocurrido a la teniente.

—¿Eren Jaeger es su familiar? —inquirió el doctor.

—Es su pareja. Alan, por favor, no le diga nada de esto a Jaeger. Está abatido, como es natural —suspiró—. Tenemos que atrapar al responsable.

—Tengo algo que podría ser importante. La teniente mantenía esta nota en la manga de la camisa.

El papel era una octavilla amarillenta, doblada, arrugada y húmeda.

 _«Víctor, hijo mío, perdóname. Lo siento mucho. No sigas mis pasos, no hagas lo mismo que yo. Soy débil, pero tú debes ser fuerte. Esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, pero por favor, pequeño mío, perdóname. Velaré por ti desde las alturas, mucho más allá del muro. Mi Vic, mi niño, lo siento._

 _A la altura del sol._

 _—Tu padre, Theodore Klosowski»._

Hanji no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Theodore Klosowski era el padre del Acechador! Claro, Mikasa debía haberle robado la carta. Intrépida hasta el final. El asesino tenía cara, nombre y apellido. La comandante dobló el papel. Víctor Klosowski —saber su nombre era sumamente satisfactorio— pagaría. Solamente tenía que confirmar la información.

—Doctor Leannac, puede que acabe de resolver el caso más terrible de esta ciudad. Tengo que irme inmediatamente. Cuide de la teniente Ackerman.

Hanji se dirigió al cuartel de la Legión. Una vez allí, bajó al registro. Se tenía constancia de cada soldado que había pasado por la Legión desde los tiempos de Jorge el Héroe y, aunque se habían perdido muchas fichas durante el traslado al nuevo asentamiento de Shigansina, dudaba que la de Theodore se hubiera extraviado si, como les contó Armin, fue militar. Sería demasiada mala suerte. Hanji estuvo un par de horas buscando entre archivadores desordenados, carpetas de las cinco últimas décadas y cajones empolvados. Habían tantos papeles que se podría forrar con ellos el palacio real entero. Algunos estaban mordisqueados por las ratas. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

 _«Theodore Joannes Klosowski Engels._

 _Nacimiento: 804, Distrito de Shigansina._

 _Miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento desde el año 819 hasta el año 824._

 _Rango: soldado raso (819 - 821), capitán (821 - 824)»._

Después, Hanji se plantó en el Registro Civil. Fue todo mucho más fácil y rápido. Un funcionario le proporcionó los documentos que necesitaba. En efecto, el Acechador era hijo de Theodore. Hanji quedó asombrada al leer el nombre completo: Víctor Blaise Klosowski Ackerman. ¡Imposible! Su madre se llamaba Tekla Ackerman Lichtmann. El Acechador provenía de un linaje de guerreros invencibles y que, hacía un momento, solamente contaba con dos herederos. Hanji no quiso seguir investigando a sus ancestros, aunque pensó que, si hurgaba, encontraría un ancestro común a Levi y Mikasa.

En el Registro Civil sí que se especificaba la muerte de Theodore: suicidio, en el 827.

Si Víctor era un Ackerman, se enfrentaban a una fuerza arrolladora.

 ** _5_**

Al ver a Mikasa, Eren tuvo la horrible sensación de estar frente a un cadáver; la sensación se perpetuó durante tres días, en los que se negaba a separarse de ella porque, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que viviera —nunca antes le había rezado a los dioses—, no quería estar lejos de ella si la injusta muerte llamaba a la puerta.

En el momento en el que Hanji le informó de que había descubierto quién era el Acechador, que habían retratos suyos pegados en cada pared, que los legionarios y los soldados de las Tropas patrullaban las calles y vigilaban las salidas de la ciudad, no le importó nada. La tristeza era tan inmensa que no había lugar para ira o venganza. ¿De qué le servía vengarse si Mikasa moría? Sus ojos llevaban cerrados una semana. La enfermera le había dicho que le hablara, pues ella podía oírlo. Eren tenía sus dudas, pero recordó que Armin siempre decía que las palabras son necesarias.

El escritor fue a verla en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido. Armin había cambiado su traje blanco por el luto, su gesto alegre por la seriedad. Estaba pasando por un período duro.

—Deseo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que no tengas que sentir esto que siento, Eren. No quiero pensar en algo tan horrible. Mikasa es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y, además, tu amor. —El rubio besó la mano de la mujer, solemne y afectivo, y abrazó a Eren. Después se marchó.

Al quinto día, Eren supo que habían detenido a James Schell. «Que los dioses se hagan cargo de ese muchacho, porque yo no tengo ojos para otra cosa que no sea ella». Solamente podía pensar en la teniente y observar su rostro ceniciento, carente de color y vitalidad, que se mantenía imperturbable.

—Tienes que abrir los ojos. Por favor, Mikasa. No me dejes solo. Nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer; apenas estamos empezando. Dicen que me oyes, pues escúchame atentamente: abre los ojos. ¿Vas a permitir que esto te supere? Eres fuerte. Sé que estás luchando. Recuerda lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos: si no luchas, no puedes ganar. Gana y quédate conmigo. Tengo miedo de no oír tu voz nunca más. —Se inclinó para besarle la frente—. Mikasa, te quiero. Perdóname por todas las veces en las que me comporté como un idiota. Gracias por haberme protegido siempre. Duermo pegado a la bufanda; huele a ti. Lo nuestro no puede ser una tragedia, como lo de Orfeo y Eurídice, como Romeo y Julieta. Imitaría a Orfeo con gusto e iría a buscarte al mismísimo Hades, pero eso es imposible. Sólo puedo mandarte mi fuerza desde aquí y decirte que te amo.

El matiz de patetismo en la voz, el gesto apesadumbrado que la acompañaba, las palabras desesperadas, hicieron que por un momento la vida se convirtiera en un gran melodrama. Todo aquello recreaba un ambiente con el que estaba familiarizado. La muerte de lo amado, la decadencia de la felicidad y el auge de sentimientos azules, fríos como el invierno. Respiró hondo y se le escapó un gimoteo. Por primera vez, en todos aquellos días, dejó brotar un llanto incontenible, pero incapaz de deshidratar la pena. Era necesario que derramara las lágrimas. No sólo lloraba por la mujer acostada en la cama, desvaída y más muerta que viva, sino por todos los que ya no estaban. Pensó en sus padres, sobretodo en su madre; se había ido demasiado pronto. ¿Acaso estaba condenado a perder todo lo que quería? Lloraba por lo que le había dicho Jean, por la crudeza de sus afirmaciones. Todo lo que le pesaba se comprimió en aquel momento hasta estallar.

—Si pudiera morir en tu lugar, lo haría. Pagaría cualquier precio por verte abrir los ojos. Se ha pasado una vida entera y yo sólo guardo el recuerdo de unas pocas horas. Estoy cansado de despedidas, Mikasa, así que, por favor... No te vayas.

Recordó la última vez que hicieron el amor. El placer que experimentaba Eren acariciándola era descomunal, y las manos de ella se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, excitándolo de tal manera que el orgasmo era siempre el tercer integrante de sus encuentros. La aplastó contra la pared, de espaldas a él. Sus labios cubrieron la distancia desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, besando los dos hoyuelos de Venus que allí había. Mikasa dio media vuelta, y Eren quedó con la cara delante del sexo. Lo abrió y su lengua comenzó a aletear, a situarse encima de la pequeña protuberancia y moverse en círculos. Se separó y le dijo: «Quiero ver cómo te masturbas».

Mikasa no lo dudó. Abrió las piernas e hizo lo que le pedía. La vista era encantadora. Los muslos eran del color de la leche, y la vulva rosada y húmeda. Ella presionaba con los dedos, frotaba con frenesí y se apoyaba contra el tabique. Eren observaba complacido, con el miembro en alto. Le fascinaba ver los dedos de la mujer perderse entre los pliegues, los pezones erectos y el gesto desfigurado por la lascivia, la saliva de un beso pasado sobre los labios, los ojos entornados y el pelo revuelto.

Se acercó y no le permitió llegar al orgasmo por sí misma. Tomó su mano y lamió los fluidos de los dedos. Luego la aupó, ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y Eren se clavó en el interior. Las embestidas eran rápidas, y le separó un poco más los muslos, buscando llegar a lo más hondo. Las uñas de la mujer se anclaban a su espalda.

Eren se forzó a volver al presente. Un recuerdo tan maravilloso se había convertido en doloroso. ¿Jamás volverían a entregarse el uno al otro? Cómo le gustaban a él aquellas tórridas noches (y días). Cada ocasión que estaban juntos era especial y Eren las atesoraría hasta el último día de su vida.

Decidió ir a darse un baño. También tenía que afeitarse. Se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a la puerta. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, limpiándose los restos del llanto con el pañuelo de encaje que Armin le había regalado no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Agarró el pomo y una voz débil, resquebrajada, lo hizo darse la vuelta con violencia, con la mandíbula temblorosa y los ojos abiertos.

—Nunca —empezó Mikasa, encontrando dificultades para hablar— te dejaré solo.

 ** _OoOoO_**

 **¡Hola pichones!**

 _Un poco de lemon no le hace daño a nadie, ¿no?_

 _Hace falta más lemon en la vida, y también en Fanfiction._

 _Si estás leyendo esto ¡anímate escribir un one-shot erótico de este pairing! Y si lo haces, dímelo, je je, je._

 _Bueno, una vez he incitado a la gente a dejarse llevar por la perversión, procedo a comentar este revelador capítulo._

 _La primera escena, qué puedo decir. Eren Kruger ha aparecido muy poco en el manga, pero tiene algo que me encantaaa. Así que ha protagonizado un cameo. No creo en el más allá, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer algo así. Por otra parte tenemos la charla de Levi y Hanji, con esta última pervirtiendo al personal. Me lo he pasado de fábula narrando la escena xD._

 _Luego tenemos a James y a Víctor. El paralelismo con Judas Iscariote es obvio (el propio Víctor lo llama Judas y le sugiere ahorcarse, tal y como hizo el apóstol), pero James no llega a suicidarse, pues, como se menciona, lo atrapan. El muchacho se corrompió en la pobreza, su hermano se suicidó y su madre era una hija de puta, lo que contribuyó a construir el ser que es James._

 _Pero claro, al final Mikasa se la jugó a Víctor y consiguió robarle la carta de su querido padre. Y descubrimos que..._

 _ **VÍCTOR ES UN ACKERMAN POR PARTE DE MADRE.**_

 _Lo sé, lo sé. No te lo esperabas._

 _ **Pues hasta aquí este undécimo capítulo.**_

 _ **Para subir el próximo me retrasaré, porque tengo exámenes y una vida social que atender, lamentablemente.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima y recordad las sabias palabras de Carmen de Mairena:**_

 _ **«Más vale buen humor que en el culo un tumor».**_


	12. Corazón de león

**CAPÍTULO DUODÉCIMO**

 _ **Corazón de león**_

 **—O—**

 _Regresé de negro._

 _Me deshice del saco._

 _He tardado demasiado me alegra haber regresado._

 _Sí, conseguí liberarme_

 _del lazo_

 _que me había tenido prisionero._

 _He estado mirando al cielo_

 _porque me mantiene elevado._

 _Olvídate del coche fúnebre porque nunca moriré._

 _Tengo nueve vidas_

 _y ojos de gato._

 _Abuso de todas ellas y corro salvajemente._

 **—AC/DC, Back in Black.**

 _ **1**_

—¡Esto es un milagro! —exclamó Eren. Había pasado de la melancolía a la apoteosis. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no caían. Parecía capaz de subirse por la paredes o de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sostuvo la mano de Mikasa como si fuera una burbuja, quizá temeroso de explotarla con sus dedos de alfiler. Y ella le respondió con un apretón muy leve, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarlo—. Alabado sea Dios. Pensaba que tú no..., que morirías.

Ya no podía escapar del paroxismo; tampoco iba a intentarlo. Era como una trampa para osos. La amaba. Intensa y genuinamente. Si una cuarta parte de lo que sentía se convirtiera en un monte, sería el más alto del mundo. La amaba y no le importaría morir. ¿Morir? Si estás enamorado, no te enterarás de tu muerte. Amar es un oficio de tiempo completo, no hay hueco que dedicar a la Parca. Ahora mismo me siento como Henry Miller: conjugo el verbo amar con locura. Es el mejor estado para conjugarlo. Amaba todo lo que hacía con ella, absolutamente todo. Besarla era tan delicioso y estimulante como leer un informe de veinte páginas juntos. Si encuentras el encanto en lo aburrido, felicidades: disfrutarás doblemente lo entretenido. El sexo, por ejemplo. ¿Qué hay más divertido que eso? A Eren le seducía la idea de una habitación a oscuras y la madera de la chimenea crepitando, los gemidos entrecortados, palabras maravillosamente soeces, fantasías susurradas al oído, posterior mordisco en el lóbulo. Aluvión de orgasmos. Después un beso esquimal y una promesa de amor eterno.

Alan Leannac entró junto a una enfermera. Un buen hombre, un médico de la cabeza a los pies. Eren no hizo ademán de protesta cuando el doctor le pidió que saliera. Entendía que el protocolo no siempre sería de su agrado, pero debía respetarlo. Antes de atravesar el umbral, le dedicó una última mirada a Mikasa. Estaba más pálida de lo que era y se le notaban las varillas de la cara. Ah, ¡estaba hecha unos zorros! Pero viva. Y eso era suficiente para Eren, que abrazó a Levi al salir. Lo levantó del suelo unos centímetros.

—Haz el favor de soltarme —gruñó con los brazos extendidos y agarrotados. El gesto le había cogido con la guardia baja—. Me vas a ahogar, Eren. ¡Estás llorando! Si me manchas la camisa de babas, te mato. ¡Enfermera, métale un sedante a este gorila!

La enfermera Camille le preguntó que si se encontraba bien. «¡Mejor que nunca!», respondió y soltó a Levi. Se dejó caer en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera. Quería escuchar el veredicto de Leannac. Le picaba la barba y estaba a falta de una ducha, pero necesitaba escuchar buenas noticias o no podría irse del hospital.

—Pareces un indigente —dijo el subcomandante—. Recién salido de un albergue.

Más bien de la muerte. Había pasado cinco putos días muerto. Había superado la marca de Jesucristo. Le faltaban la cruz y la corona de espinas. ¡Ya está! ¡Ya ha pasado, ya ha pasado! Se repetía. Como un crío al que le acaban de poner una inyección. Quería besar a Mikasa, con mucho cuidado, y que ella le asegurara que ya había pasado.

Media hora después, el doctor apareció.

—La joven Ackerman es fuerte, sin duda. Tiene muchas ganas de vivir, y eso contribuye notablemente a su recuperación. Sé que deseas verla, Eren. Aún está bajo los efectos de los sedantes, pero pasa. A ella le hará bien verte —Sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro—, y a ti también.

«¡Cómo te quiero, Mikasa! —decía para sí mismo—. Más que a mi vida, ¡mucho más!»

—Jaeger —lo llamó una voz; se giró y vio que Jean se acercaba. Eren, lejos de mostrarse fastidiado por su presencia, le sonrió. El capitán entendió el motivo de su felicidad— ¿Ha despertado?

—Sí.

Eren notó un brillo de alegría en los ojos de su superior. Éste le tendió la margarita que llevaba en el ojal de la chaqueta.

—¿Tanto te cuesta ser un poco detallista? Toma. Vamos, ve a verla.

Fue allí, en un pasillo del hospital, donde Eren recibió el beneplácito de su rival.

—Gracias, capitán.

—Jean —corrigió—. Y, Eren..., siento mucho lo que te dije. Fue cruel e insidioso por mi parte. Con respecto a Mary, te agradecería que quedara entre tú y yo. Fue cosa mía, lo admito. No te quito más tiempo; corre a ver a tu novia.

Eren le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Aunque puedes llegar a ser un verdadero capullo, eres un buen tipo, Caracaballo.

—O entras ya, o entro yo. Vagabundo.

—¡Oye! No tengo tiempo para discutir. Nos pelearemos más tarde. Lo de Mary no saldrá de aquí, pero tengo que decirte algo: eres un cabronazo de mucho cuidado. Si me disculpas, este vagabundo tiene que ver a su dama.

El capitán esbozó una leve sonrisa y se marchó.

Eren no lo postergó más y entró a la habitación. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud. ¡Viva! ¡Estaba viva! Se arrimó a la cama. El pecho de Mikasa subía y bajaba, premioso, pero se hinchaba y se deshinchaba. Se llenaba de vida. Tras la piel había un corazón latiendo, bombeando sangre hacia los órganos. Células lentamente elaboradas. ¡Había sobrevivido! La mujer procuraba mantener los párpados separados, pero le pesaban como el plomo.

Eren se sentó en el taburete, colocó la flor en el pelo de la mujer y le acarició la mejilla.

—Dormilona.

—Mm.

Frágil. Era la palabra que la describía. Frágil como una copa de cristal. Si alguien fuera a hacerle daño, Mikasa no podría defenderse. Parecía una muñeca de trapo. ¡Estaba tan débil! La mujer levantó el brazo y le rozó los labios. Eren la besó en la boca dulcemente; después en los ojos.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Mikasa con parsimoniosa lentitud.

—He pasado cinco días enteros diciéndotelo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Una y otra vez. El doctor decía que podías oírme. Pensaba que te me ibas.

—Lo sé. Él me lo dijo.

—¿Él?

—Era él, pero me cuesta creerlo.

—¿De quién hablas?

—No merece la pena lamentarse por pecados irredimibles. El que mucho se lamenta, poco disfruta la vida.

—Mikasa, ¿de qué hablas?

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Mikasa se durmió. Eren suspiró y sonrió; ya le preguntaría cuando estuviera más repuesta.

 _ **2**_

Armin Arlet había consumido ya, extrañamente, innumerables cigarrillos. Parecía haber envejecido varios años en unos pocos días. Estaba despeinado y ojeroso. Se recolocó la corbata de seda y se acarició la descuidada barba. Se echó hacia atrás, dejando un brazo colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Observó a James Schell sin ninguna expresión a través del humo, que se retorcía en el aire y adoptaba extrañas formas.

—Qué mal me encuentro, Jim —soltó el escritor.

James no sabía por qué Arlet, en vez del subcomandante Ackerman, había entrado a la sala de interrogatorios.

—Señor Arlet...

—No he dormido desde hace una eternidad. Quizá un poco más. Me duelen todas las articulaciones. Este fin de semana me ha dejado fatal. Unas señoritas del extrarradio me han entretenido dos días seguidos y el opio me ha gustado más de lo que debería. Pero he anulado el divertimento para venir a verte. No sabes cuántas ganas tenía, no, no lo sabes... —Rió—. Hay un cuadro en mi biblioteca que me atormenta terriblemente, pero no soy capaz de deshacerme de él. Y siento que los ojos de una muerta me miran.

Quien conociera a Armin y lo viera en aquel momento, ido, no lo reconocería. Su aspecto había variado por algún motivo, pero algo más le pasaba. Estaba aturdido, decía cosas incomprensibles y parecía atrapado en algún recuerdo tormentoso que se mostraba en el humo, como en las bolas de los videntes, y que Armin observaba.

—Señor Arlet, creo que se ha equivocado de habitación.

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Yo he venido con un claro objetivo. Sí. ¿No me entiendes? ¿Cómo esperas que yo entienda lo que digo? Se me ha escapado la flor, James, se ha ido por un camino que no tengo el valor de seguir. Y por eso he venido a verte, traidor. Tú sabes dónde se esconde el lobo entre corderos. Se camuflaba entre el rebaño, pero ahora está en su madriguera... Sucio cabrón, conocer al asesino de la flor. Perro. ¡Habla!

—Usted delira.

—¿Que... deliro? —Armin se levantó, tranquilo, y se colocó detrás de James—. Eso crees. Me vas a decir dónde se esconde Víctor Klosowsky.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo. ¡Lo juro!

—Mira, James, ahora mismo no me importa nada, solamente degustar este cigarrillo. Es arte. Ahora mismo no me importaría convertirme en el Dios de la Destrucción. Creo que quiere salir. Lleva varios años dormidito en mi interior. ¡Qué bellos momentos me ofreció! Las calles parecían mataderos, había cuerpos mutilados, hechos rodajas, como los filetes de la carnicería. Fue estimulante y delicioso. Si hubieras visto las plantillas del titán, James... Pisé todo lo que se movía. Cuanto más mataba, más quería matar. ¿Aquella niña rubita? Pisada. ¡Un estallido de sangre. ¿Aquel anciano atrapado en los escombros? Acabé con su sufrimiento, o eso me digo a mí mismo. La sangre, el polvo, los muertos... ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué me impide acabar con Shigansina en este momento? Nada me lo impide: mi mejor amiga ha muerto y mi mejor amigo también, pero en vida.

—¿La teniente Ackerman ha...?

—¡Diablos, sí! Muerta, así está.Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa. ¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados! Ella te tenía mucho aprecio. Decía que, algún día, tú ocuparías su puesto. Es una lástima. Deberías estar preocupado. Nunca has visto a Eren enfadado; es un espectáculo. El enfado se queda corto. Cuando te vea, te matará. Ya tiene experiencia en estas cosas, ¿sabes? Los últimos tipos que le hicieron daño a Mikasa acabaron criando malvas. Y tú la has matado, así que... —Puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho; dio un apretón demasiado fuerte.

James enfermó de miedo.

—¡No sé dónde está el Acechador! Tuve que atacar a la teniente, no tenía otra opción. Tenía miedo. Víctor me habría matado a mí. Por lo que más quiera, señor Arlet, no deje que me hagan daño. Por favor, usted es misericordioso.

—Lo que más quiero está muerto; tú lo permitiste.

 _ **3**_

Los Ackerman eran criaturas increíbles. Guerreros perfectos, hábiles en casi todo y colmados de resolución. Levi había pasado más de la mitad de su vida sin saber que pertenecía al clan. Su tío, el temido Kenny el Destripador, se lo reveló justo antes de morir. De modo que su poder, sus habilidades sobrehumanas, eran cuestión de genética, de una singular mezcla entre los gigantes y los humanos que había derivado en seres como él, como Mikasa y... como Víctor Klosowsky.

—Víctor Ackerman —susurró, incrédulo.

Si la sangre de los batalladores incansables, aquellos que fueron custodios de los reyes en tiempos pasados, corría por las venas de Víctor el Acechador, tenían un problema muy grave. Solamente un Ackerman puede combatir a un Ackerman. Sin la traición de James, Mikasa hubiera reducido al asesino. Vic no había recibido el adiestramiento de un legionario, por lo que debía aprovechar esta ventaja. Levi sabía que los años le habían restado vigor, que su cuerpo no gozaba ya de la misma agilidad de antes, mas seguía siendo un luchador sobresaliente, al igual que Kenny. Pequeñito, pero matón. Eso decía Hanji.

—Enano, ¿crees que vas a encontrarlo? —cuestionó la comandante. Él puso un pie en el estribo de Babieca.

—Sí.

—Levi, hay legionarios en cada rincón. Las Tropas Estacionarias también están colaborando. Si medio ejército no puede encontrarlo, tú tampoco.

—Yo no soy medio ejército, cuatro ojos —respondió—. Soy uno entero.

Levi se colocó la capa verde y desenfundó las espadas. Examinó el filo, lustroso, que reflejó la luz del sol hacia sus ojos. Las enfundó y se prometió que volvería arrastrando consigo a Víctor el Acechador.

—Toma, lo necesitarás. —La mujer le tendió su revólver—. Ten cuidado.

—Oye, oye, ¿te crees que estoy senil? —protestó—. Hanji, no es por faldar, pero soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. No te preocupes por mí.

—¡Sí me preocupo! —Levi arqueó las cejas; Zoe parecía genuinamente inquieta—. Si te pasa algo, enano...

—Eso no va a pasar. No voy a permitirlo. Quiero vivir, por lo menos, cincuenta años más para escuchar tus idioteces. He enfrentado cosas terribles en mi vida, gafotas, mucho peores que el Acechador. Esto es un juego de niños.

El caballo relinchó y se irguió sobre las patas traseras. Y, un hombre tan bajito, lució como un titán.

—¡Eh, Levi! —exclamó la comandante cuando se alejaba trotando— ¡Si atrapas al Acechador, tienes que tener sexo!

Levi esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Ya veremos, Hanji. Ya veremos.

 _ **4**_

Annie Leonhart, la titánide, terminó de despachar al último cliente de la droguería, cerró el establecimiento y fue a la trastienda, donde se encontraban su padre, el buen Gabriel John Leonhart; y su amigo y excompañero, Reiner Braun. Los dos hombres charlaban acerca del nuevo candidato de la Unión Socialista —la coalición opositora del Gobierno—, un gran orador que pretendía triunfar en las próximas elecciones.

—Dice que va a subir las pensiones —comentaba su padre—, pero yo no me lo creo. Los políticos nos prometen el pastel, pero nos dan las migajas. Este chico no me da buena espina. De verdad que no, Reiner. Cuando escucho sus parlamentos por la radio, se me ponen los pelos de punta. Es un pintorcillo frustrado, según dicen. ¿Qué hacen los artistas frustrados? Se meten a la política. ¿Alguna vez lo has visto?

—Estuve en uno de sus discursos —respondió Braun— y me pareció un embaucador brillante. La gente estaba encandilada por sus palabras y sus gestos. Francamente, a mí tampoco me gusta, Gabriel. Tiene unas ideas un tanto... extremistas. Habla sobre recuperar la hegemonía marleyana. Es preocupante; si incumple el Tratado de Mitras, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría. La decisión es del pueblo; no tendrá mi voto, desde luego.

«La política —dijo Dumur— es el arte de servirse de los hombres haciéndoles creer que se les sirve a ellos». Para ella, ciertamente, la política era un tema intrascendente y cansino. La nación cambiaría de dirigentes una y otra vez, nacerían nuevos partidos, dictarían nuevas leyes y los electores introducirían el voto en las urnas cada cuatro años. El ciclo se reiniciaría hasta que la democracia muriera. La política era algo tedioso y de mal gusto. ¿Quién acompañaría un vaso de cerveza con el nombre de un ministro y los nuevos presupuestos en la boca?

—Reiner —pronunció, seria. Luego se quitó el mandil y lo dejó sobre una mesa—, ¿no deberías estar en el hospital? Pensaba que no podías salir después de las ocho.

—Ya no soy paciente.

—No puedo verte, muchacho, pero, por tu tono de voz, pareces estar bastante bien —añadió el señor Leonhart, al que las cataratas habían dejado ciego.

—Seguro que el mono te ha convencido para que dejes el hospital —repuso Annie, dejándose caer en una silla—. Papá, tienes que tomarte las medicinas. ¿Te ayudo?

—No hace falta, hija mía. Puedo solo. Me conozco el camino de memoria. Veintidós escalones; derecha; abrir la puerta del baño; y las pastillas están en el armario. —Gabriel se levantó, apoyándose en su bastón y, a paso lento, encontró el camino hacia la casa, ubicada en el segundo piso.

Qué orgulloso era. Annie lo observó subir las escaleras, temerosa de que apoyara un pie en mal lugar y cayera. Cuando su padre terminó de subir, suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Pretendía mantenerse en silencio, pero Reiner, sirviéndose otro trago, dijo que había hablado con Zeke, sí.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Sabes que el viejo Jaeger está en las últimas?

—Claro —respondió—. Su esposa me lo dijo. También me contó lo del viaje a Paradise. ¿Zeke va a llevarlo?

—Sí. Yo también voy a ir.

—Oh —fue su respuesta—. Buen viaje, entonces.

Era evidente que a Reiner le gustaba el dolor. Tal vez pretendía recaer y acabar retorciéndose en una camisa de fuerza.

—Oye, Annie, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos? Ya sabes, pasamos mucho tiempo allí, y...

—Y no se me ha perdido nada en ese lugar, Reiner. A ti tampoco. Además, tengo un negocio que atender y mi padre no se puede quedar solo. No cuentes conmigo.

Recuerdos lejanos llegaron a su mente. No, no podía volver allí. Había hecho demasiado daño.

—Pero, Annie, necesitas unas vacaciones. Mi madre puede cuidar a tu padre, que ya sabes que los dos se llevan muy bien.

Annie le quitó la botella de alcohol.

—Hay heridas que no están cerradas.

—Zeke dice que no podemos vivir arrepentidos. Me ha costado mucho aceptarlo, pero tiene razón. No somos flagelantes. Si aceptamos la culpa, obtenemos la absolución.

—No crees ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, Reiner. Vas a cargar con la pesadumbre del pasado el resto de tu vida. Puedes aligerar la carga, pero no puedes deshacerte de ella completamente. Ni siquiera Zeke puede, pero reconozco que su método es bueno. Esto lo que hay, Reiner. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

El hombre se mordió los labios.

—La carga puede convertirse en bagaje.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

—Paradise fue nuestro hogar.

Annie lo miró fijamente.

—Es la tumba de Bertolt.

—Lo sé.

Durante dos minutos, ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

—Tú estás mirando al pasado, y yo al futuro —espetó ella.

—¿Qué decís, niños? —interrumpió Gabriel, que bajaba los escalones lentamente.

Annie apretó los dientes.

—Papá, te tengo dicho que no bajes las escaleras solo.

—¡Tonterías! Si puedo subirlas, puedo bajarlas.

Reiner río.

—Tu hija se preocupa demasiado. Annie, recuerda que este hombre es fuerte como un león.

—Corazón de león, muchacho.

Otra carcajada.

Annie apretó los puños.

—Annie necesita unas vacaciones, ¿a que sí, Gabriel?

—Desde luego —asintió su padre—. No hace más que trabajar.

—¿Qué te parece si me llevo a tu hija una temporada? Mi madre estará encantada de atender la droguería y de hacerte compañía.

—¡Ah! Karina. Pero por supuesto que sí. Muchacho, llévate a mi hija adonde no pueda verla —bromeó—. Cariño, lo digo en serio: te vendría bien un descanso.

Braun esbozó una sonrisilla y la miró.

—¿Te ayudo a hacer la maleta?

 _ **5**_

Era un buitre forastero, con un acento que agravaba todavía más su voz.

—Lo siento, señor, yo no entender —dijo Luka, que asomaba su ojo azul por un resquicio. Víctor, exasperado, abrió la puerta de una patada y el extranjero cayó de culo al suelo, pero no tardó en apuntarlo con un revólver.

Sentado en el escritorio del despacho, con un puro en la boca y el periódico en las manos, estaba François Réage. Ese sí que lo entendía perfectamente y más le valía no tomarle el pelo. El dueño del fumadero le hizo un gesto a su secuaz y éste bajó el arma. Luka le dijo algo en su lengua mientras se levantaba, miró a Víctor y abandonó la estancia a regañadientes.

—Víctor Blaise Klosowsky Ackerman —François saboreó cada letra de su nombre. En la portada del diario aparecía un retrato de su cara y un rótulo: «Se busca vivo. 1.000.000 de reiss»—. Muerto no vales nada, mon ami. Parece que el espectáculo se ha terminado. C'est fini! Herbert lo estará disfrutando dondequiera que esté.

Dos destellos rojos brillaron en los ojos del asesino, que se extinguieron en un instante. Soltó un gruñido parecido al de un perro rabioso y sacó un cuchillo.

—Vas a ayudarme a salir de la ciudad, François. Si no, reconcíliate con Dios, porque te reunirás con él.

—Es inútil —suspiró Réage—. Los soldados revisan cada carruaje, cargamento y caravana que sale de la ciudad. Además, no tengo ningún interés en ayudarte. No te debo nada.

Víctor se acercó a él con una expresión terrible en el rostro. Sus cicatrices parecían surcos de fuego y le conferían un aspecto aterrador.

—Esto tiene que interesarte, François. Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme. Me veo obligado a forzar tu intervención. No tengo alternativa. Encontrarás la manera de sacarme de aquí. Sólo tienes que hacerme desaparecer, es algo sencillo para ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo. En unos meses se perderá el interés en mí. Podrías esconderme en algún barco de tus amigos del puerto, me marcharé y no volverás a verme. También sé que tus amigos de aeródromo podrían sacarme por aire. Si eso sucede, tendrás dinero y mi gratitud.

—Estás loco, Víctor. Loco por pensar que voy a alzar un dedo en tu favor. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Vas a matarme? Avant. Matarme no cambiará nada. La ciudad entera es una ratonera y te atraparán más temprano que tarde. No voy a ayudar a un monstruo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Escúchame. Sólo tienes que escucharme. Todo lo que te pido es que exportes una determinada mercancía, nada más. Exportas opio, que deja a la gente en estados horrorosos y, a veces, mata. Tus cargamentos son de muerte, así que no hay diferencia entre un cajón de esa droga tuya y yo.

—Di lo quieras, pero no obtendrás mi colaboración. Solamente me inspiras indiferencia.

—Te lo suplico, François. —Bajó el cuchillo—. Me ahoracarán por lo que he hecho.

—No prolongues más esto, tueur. Me niego a intervenir rotundamente. Puedo ofrecerte una copita de champagne y nada más.

—¿Te niegas?

—Totalmente.

Una expresión de serenidad se dibujó en la cara de Víctor Klosowsky. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su gabán y extrajo una pulsera de lana roja. La dejó sobre el escritorio y contempló cómo el gesto de François se descomponía.

Réage recogió la pulsera y la estudió. Su rostro emblanqueció por completo y sus labios temblaron. Víctor se sonrió, complacido por la reacción. Después de un silencio propio de un tanatorio, el Acechador levantó la voz.

—Tienes una hija muy descuidada, François. La pulserita se le cayó en el parque. Creo que recibirá una visita mía muy pronto. Sí, si salgo de aquí sin tu ayuda, iré a verla.

Réage sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces no tengo que preocuparme. No saldrás de aquí.

Klosowsky sintió algo frió y punzante contra su nuca. Tuvo la terrible sensación de estar atrapado. Si se giraba, encontraría el desenlace del personaje tan temido que había creado. El tictac del reloj le retumbaba en los oídos.

—Sales esposado o con los pies por delante. Tú decides. —Era la voz de Levi Ackerman.

—Bueno, bueno —murmuró—. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—La horca sí que te está esperando a ti desde hace algún tiempo.

—Voy a coronar mis hazañas liquidando al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una de las escenas que François Réage nunca olvidaría. El Acechador se dio media vuelta, templado, y su mirada conectó con la del subcomandante, que estaba preparado para ensartarlo con el mismo par de espadas que utilizaba para degollar titanes. El asesino dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y se impulsó hacia atrás, creando un espacio de dos metros entre él y su oponente. Levi fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un corte en vertical. Víctor detuvo el espadazo por encima de su cabeza, atrapando la hoja entre sus palmas. Antes de que Levi le ensartara con la diestra, ya le había arrancado la espada y propinado una patada que desequilibró al legionario, quien no tardó en volver a ponerse firme. Ahora estaban igualados: acero contra acero.

Hubo tajos en todas las direcciones. Víctor podía sentir la ferocidad del soldado, que detenía todos los golpes y los devolvía con el doble de fuerza. Su pequeña estatura era una ventaja en un escenario como aquel. La habitación era pequeña, y Víctor empezaba a agobiarse.

—No tienes posibilidad contra mí —afirmó Levi—. Ríndete.

Víctor lo ignoró y esgrimió el arma. No perdería contra el enano. Aunque nunca se hubiera jactado de ello, él también era un Ackerman, por lo que podía enfrentarlo. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, lanzó una estocada que Levi amortiguó en horizontal. Nadie creería que un cuerpo tan menudo albergara tanta resistencia. El subcomandante, chirriando los dientes y con las venas de las sienes marcadas, atajó la arremetida echándose a un lado y cortó a Víctor en el hombro izquierdo.

—No quiero salir con los pies por delante. —El Acechador clavó la espada en el suelo de madera e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, agarrándose la herida. El legionario lo había interpretado como una rendición; envainó la espada y tomó las esposas que le colgaban del cincho. Pero no era más que una artimaña. Víctor saltó hacia él como un tigre, lo derrumbó hacia atrás y le dio un testarazo—. Y mucho menos esposado.

Cuando iba a darle un puñetazo, un disparo reverberó. Levi se lo quitó de encima y Víctor se quedó tirado, mirando al techo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y con un disparo en el estómago.

—Es difícil vencer a alguien como tú con las espadas —señaló el soldado, guardando el revólver en el interior de su chaqueta.

 _ **6**_

Cierto día, dos semanas después de que el Acechador fuera detenido, Eren Jaeger entró felizmente a la habitación de la teniente Ackerman. Ésta parecía aburrida y tenía un libro sobre el regazo.

—He acabado El cazador y la presa —anunció ella, estirando los brazos—. Ahora ya no hay nada que me mantenga entretenida. Llevo medio mes aquí, ¿cuándo me dan el alta?

—Pronto, pronto. Vamos, alegra esa cara. Como dices que estás harta de tanta sopa, te he traído una cosa. —Eren había comprado una pequeña caja de bombones.

¡Qué bien! Había decidido que, después de salir del hospital, se daría una comilona con Sasha. Se llevó un dulce de crema a la boca. El segundo era de licor. Mientras masticaba, observó de reojo a Eren. No pudo evitar pensar, de nuevo, en lo atractivo que era y en las ganas que tenía de besar —y morder— su nuez. Fantaseaba con que entrara por la noche, a hurtadillas, y le hiciera el amor. Pero no iba a pasar.

Eren se pensaba que era frágil como la porcelana.

—¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas? —inquirió, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Mm?

Se incorporó, lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa y lo besó. Eren jadeó, sorprendido, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Le devolvía el ósculo con la misma intensidad, con fuego. A Mikasa le ardía el cuerpo. Las bocas se juntaban una y otra vez, las lenguas jugaban a encontrarse, a arremolinarse y a acariciar a la contraria, Rompieron el contacto cuando se encontraron sin aire.

—Mikasa, no podemos. Aún no estás recuperada del todo.

Ella se acercó al oído del hombre. Le susurró cosas al oído, palabras que caldearon el ambiente.

—Te necesito —terminó diciendo.

Eren se acostó junto a ella. Y Mikasa, como si acabara de ingerir un afrodisiaco, guió la mano de su amante hacia lo que había debajo del ombligo.

 _ **OoOoO**_

 **Ya he vuelto... Ya he vuelto... ¡¡¡YA HE VUELTO!!!**

 _Putos exámenes. Que le den a todo, yo quiero escribir, pss. ¿Alguien me ha echado de menos? Seguro que no, bueno. Ya estoy aquí, para intentar juntar palabras, que formen párrafos, que formen capítulos y que sean más o menos decentes._

 _Este capitulito me ha costado, no sé por qué. Jean se ha rendido oficialmente. ¡Anita! Como echaba de menos a la narizona, la he metido. También a su padre, que está más ciego que yo cuando me levanto por las mañanas. ¿Irá Annie a Erdia? Armin, por su lado, está un poco tocao', pero no ha perdido oportunidad para cagar vivo a James. Viéndose contra la espada y la pared, Víctor busca la ayuda de François Réage, sin saber que este tenía conexiones con la Legión (bueno, con Armin) y que Levi estaba dispuesto a pescarlo. Y por último, como no puedo desatender a nuestros lujuriosos protagonistas, dejo a vuestra imaginación con la mano de Eren yendo para abajo... Porque soy mala._

 _Me gustaría decir que no volveré a retrasarme, pero no puedo prometer nada._

 _ **Para compensar por la tardanza, os dejo con esta escena extra:**_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **6.2**_

Connie se había percatado de que Eren tenía una mancha roja en el cuello. Muy sospechoso.

—¿Eso es un chupetón?

El teniente le dio un trago a su vaso de cerveza.

—Mikasa dice que es un «marcador de territorio».

Connie se levantó la camiseta. En sus abdominales había tres arañazos.

—Pues a Sasha sólo le ha faltado firmar...

—Yo tengo en la espalda —señaló Eren—. Son fieras, Connie, son fieras.

Springer tuvo miedo.

—Si me deja como un queso rallado estando embarazada, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará cuando no haya un barrigón entre nosotros.


	13. Las leyes de los hombres

_**CAPÍTULO DECIMOTERCERO**_

 _ **Las leyes de los hombres**_

.

.

.

 _ **1**_

Si la gente diera cada beso como si fuera el último, el mundo recibiría tal impulso de alborozo, de satisfacción, que emularía la belleza encerrada en los cuadros de Sorolla. Así la besaba Eren: sin pensar en nada más, robado del mundo. Cuando los labios del hombre rozaron los suyos por séptima u octava vez, Mikasa apoyó la frente contra la de él. Los brazos del teniente Jaeger, cuidadoso con sus heridas, la rodearon. Las bocas se juntaron otra vez, como la caricia de una ola en los pies descalzos; las lenguas se encontraban, apoyándose la una en la otra; jugaban en un aposento, bañadas por el hálito cálido y húmedo, que es un soplo de viento ábrego. Las manos de Eren fueron dibujando su espalda, de abajo arriba, hasta que llegaron a su pelo y se enterraron y hubo pequeños tirones.

Mikasa tiritó, pero no de frío ni de fiebre, tampoco por el dolor de las heridas; tiritó por el amor que se acumulaba en su pecho, también por lo que Eren, con sus dedos, había hecho en su entrepierna. Estaba completamente desesperada, ansiosa por tenerlo. Solamente quería fundirse con él, todo lo demás podía esperar.

—Te necesito —murmuró, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del hombre—. Te necesito —insistió, suplicante.

Él apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Estás convaleciente —fue la respuesta—. Recuerda que, de los dos, tú eres la prudente. Compórtate como tal.

—Eso hago.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues a mí no me parece prudente que quieras yacer aquí, en una estrecha cama de hospital, herida. Duérmete, ¿de acuerdo? Así te recuperarás antes.

—No —contestó. Luego le besó la nuez; y, tras una pausa, continuó hablando—. ¿Por qué no vienes una de estas noches y hacemos el amor hasta desfallecer? ¿Es que no ves cuánto te deseo? No me va a pasar nada.

—Mikasa —Eren la tomó del mentón, mirándola fija e intensamente. Sus ojos aguamarinas tenían fuego, fuego fatuo, y su voz enronqueció—, quiero besar cada tramo de tu piel, lamerte, acariciarte, hacerte suspirar de placer mientras te mojas poco a poco, rezumas gotitas y gotitas de excitación. Voy bajando, apoyo la nariz en tu vientre y hurgo en tu coño con la lengua, presionando esa protuberancia que te hace retorcer las piernas y agarrarte a las sábanas. Después, te sientas sobre mi erección, cabalgándome, domeñándome, gritando sin recato con los ojos idos y los pezones duros (que toco alargando los brazos). Te corres, giramos y me inclino sobre ti, contemplando tu pecho, que sube y baja con agitación; estás sonrojada y expectante, deseosa de conocer mi nuevo movimiento. Coloco tus piernas sobre mis hombros, me izo hacia delante y te penetro lentamente, profundamente. Los dos gemimos y yo te lo hago como quieras. ¿Más fuerte? Por supuesto. ¿Más rápido? Vale. Pierdo el control, extasiado, y gritamos tanto que alguien nos oye, pero nos da igual. Me corro en las frazadas. Luego vamos a la bañera, coloco la cabeza entre tus senos y frotas mi pecho con la esponja, delineas mi cara, pellizcas mi nariz y yo sonrío. Estamos en el paraíso.

—¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que me estás excitando?

—Te estoy dando un adelanto de lo que te espera, pero antes tienes que recuperarte. Nada de esfuerzos hasta entonces.

—Bueno, puedo hacer una cosa que te encanta y que no requiere mucho esfuerzo.

Desabrochó los pantalones de Eren, quien iba a decir algo, pero le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras la diestra se deslizaba dentro de los calzoncillos y acariciaba el miembro. El hombre entornó los ojos, complacido. Mikasa encerró el falo entre sus dedos, moviéndose de arriba abajo, desde la base hasta el glande. Mientras tanto, su dedo índice se coló entre los labios de él, que lo envolvió con la lengua, jugueteando, mimándolo. Mikasa incrementó el ritmo.

Supo que Eren se estaba conteniendo. En condiciones normales, bajo las sábanas de cualquier cama, sobre el escritorio del despacho o en la góndola con la que recorrían el río, él ya hubiera gemido y la hubiera tomado de una estocada, sumergiéndose en el abismo de placer. Quizá se hubiera demorado en penetrarla, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, haciéndola perder la paciencia, aumentar la fogosidad y cargar la lengua con una palabra: ¡fóllame! A veces tenía que doblar la apuesta: ¡fóllame, fóllame! Si estaban sentados al borde de la cama, ella sobre él, Jaeger la sostenía de las nalgas para que no se acelerara y lograra el ansiado orgasmo; en lugar de ello, la penetraba con lentitud, disfrutando cada roce de su sexo contra las paredes internas, mientras le susurraba al oído, con la voz grave y jadeante, una mezcolanza de palabras dulces y sucias que alimentaban ese fuego interno que crecía, crecía y acababa incendiándola. A veces lo volcaba hacia atrás, montándolo a horcajadas, y le daba de su propia medicina: hasta que no pronunciara la palabra mágica, no haría nada que le provocara placer. Eren no tenía ningún problema en decirla una, dos o tres veces, todas las que fueran necesarias; parecía disfrutarlo, y recalcaba cada sílaba: fó-lla-me.

Pero ahora no decía nada.

—Estás muy duro —susurró—. Ay, si no estuviera convaleciente, te la estaría ablandando a base de saliva. Una pena, ¿a que sí?

—Detente —musitó—. Mikasa, detente.

—Te estoy devolviendo el fa...

No pudo terminar. Eren la besó con fiereza, mordisqueando sus labios. Se colocó sobre ella, aplastándola, y continuó bebiendo de su boca, pero Mikasa jadeó de dolor

—Las heridas, las heridas —se quejó.

—¿Ves? —El teniente rió, levantándose de la cama y abrochándose los pantalones—. Aún estás delicada. Vas a necesitar mucha energía para cuando salgas de aquí —Se inclinó y le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz—, así que descansa. Tu salud es lo primero.

 _ **2**_

— _Mon ami_ , por favor, no me vumites encima, _d'accord?_

Armin tuvo una arcada. Iba a echar el hígado por la boca. El sol lanzaba sus primeros rayos y él lo recibía borracho, camino a casa junto a François, quien lo ayudaba a caminar y tenía cara de circunstancias. El escritor parecía un pobretón; tenía el traje desgarrado y manchado. No recordaba qué había hecho, pero suponía que nada bueno.

—Se dice «vomites» —corrigió. Seguidamente se tiró al suelo, las manos contra el frío empedrado de aquella lúgubre callejuela, y devolvió. La peste a alcohol aumentó, asfixiándolo.

—Vamos a tu casa, Armin. Es mejor que te metas a la cama.

—¡A mi casa no! —exclamó, tambaleándose. Casi cae encima del vómito—. No puedo volver ahí. Me duele mucho, me duele mucho estar ahí. Voy a incendiarla. Vamos mejor a buscar a unas gachís jovencitas, de esas que se dejan levantar la falda. Por quince reiss, nos cogemos a dos putillas y hasta las invitamos a comer. Me estoy meando, joder. Voy a tener que sacarme la picha aquí. Imagina que se la metes a una tía y te meas dentro. Bueno, supongo que hay cosas peores. Quiero encontrar una gachí rica, sí; una que se revuelque en dinero como una marrana, que me coja la mano y me mantenga de por vida, y a la mierda escribir. Me da igual que tenga ochenta años y que tenga que tirármela de vez en cuando. Creo que te llamaría para que te la follaras por mí.

François le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación.

—Armin, me estás asustando. Nunca hablas así. Cuando perdí a mi Antonieta también pasé una etapa mala, pero me recompuse. Tú debes hacer lo mismo; no puedes estar así toda la vida. _Mon Dieu,_ mírate. Vamos a tu casa.

—Nanai. Voy a pegarle fuego a ese puto antro. Llévame a un hotel, ¿vale? Me pagaré una habitación.

—¡Pagar una habitación! —exclamó el extranjero—. Armin, Armin, has perdido todo el dinero que llevabas; te has apostado hasta la corbata.

¡Ah, vaya! No recordaba nada. Las últimas horas eran un hueco en blanco, una espiral de confusión. Antes del burdel, ¿habían estado en una timba? Le daba igual perder el dinero. Tenía mucho más: en el banco, debajo del colchón, en los bolsillos de trajes que ya no usaba. Le preocupaba más la corbata; era su favorita. Cuando un hombre pierde su corbata favorita, ya no es el mismo.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, buscando calderilla.

—Pues vamos al club, entonces. Necesito una copa. En realidad, necesito la botella entera.

— _Pour les ovaires d'Ymir!_ Ah, no, ni hablar. Has estado pimplando toda la noche. Pimplando y detrás de las gachís. Si no quieres ir a tu casa, te llevaré al cuartel de la Legión.

Armin se desordenó el cabello como un desquiciado.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! Al cuartel no. Estoy asqueroso, no quiero que me vea nadie. Quiero morirme. A ver si me muero una de estas noches. ¿Es tanto pedir? Dios sabe que me merezco una muerte horrible, pero, por favor, que sea durmiendo. Dormir es lo más importante. Y morirse es dormir para siempre. ¡Julia, cariño! ¿Qué hay al otro lado del silencio?

Armin, ebrio como iba, no sabía adónde lo llevaba Réage. Tuvo una revelación: pasarse la vida borracho era la solución. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. La vida era tan repugnante como la papilla que había echado poco antes.

—Espera, Dios mío. Para, que me muero —empezó a toser—. ¿No hay coches de punto? No puedo andar. Se acabó.

Se tumbó en el suelo, sacudiendo los miembros como un pescado que sufre espasmos en la arena.

François suspiró.

—Mira, _garçon_ , tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sí? He prometido que llevaría a mi hija a la escuela, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas... Levanta. Vamos al cuartel, el teniente Jaeger sabrá qué hacer contigo.

—¿Quién...?

—¡Tu mejor amigo, Armin! Ah, ah, creo que has bebido demasiada cazalla. No estás bien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al hospital? Allí te atenderán enfermeras hermosas, estarás acostado, alimentado y lejos de tu casa —propuso el extranjero, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Que no, que no. Que no me da la gana. Me cago en la hostia, François. —Y volvió a vomitar—. Esto se pasa de castaño oscuro. Voy a acabar siendo un muerto de hambre, como buen escritor que soy. Escribir es pan para hoy, y hambre para mañana. Eso es lo que es. Me parece increíble que alguien pueda caminar borracho, con una erección y en comunión con la naturaleza. ¡Mira esas cucarachas! Qué envidia me dan. Que me mue..., que me mue...

Vomitó. Vomitó como un perro que se ha purgado. Tras echar la pota, se tumbó de costado y dejó la mente en blanco. Y a la mierda la brisa mañanera que le ponía los pelos como escarpias. No pudo estar mucho tiempo sin pensar en nada: la mente no duerme, no descansa, no se apaga ni durmiendo.

El camino hacia su casa estuvo constituido por paradas cada cuatro pasos. François le comentó algo sobre una gachí marleyana, «la has vuelto loquita, y es muy linda. _Elle est tres belle!_ », decía. Dijo, también, que Lucienne y Boris habían aparecido con sobredosis en un apartamento de Trost. «¿Puedes creértelo? No me gusta hablar mal de los muertos, amigo mío, pero esa mujer era dañina».

Armin prefería pensar en un suicidio por amor. Maravillosamente trágico. Tal vez los dos habían follado bajo la luna de plata, por última vez, antes de meterse una dosis de morfina que mataría a un elefante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraron a Van Narden, el prestamista, sacando los muebles junto a la morralla que trabajaba para él. «¿Me he apostado la casa?», pensó Armin. El tipejo los apuntó con una pistola mientras se fumaba un cigarrito con mezcla de opio. Era un cabrón con mucha suerte en los dados —demasiada—, así que ya podía imaginarse el berenjenal en el que estaba metido: seguro que estaba endeudado hasta las cejas.

—¡Mama mía! —exclamó François—. Baja eso, Joe. Es demasiado pronto para un balazo: todavía no he desayunado.

—Fuera de aquí, los dos. Voy a convertir este sitio en el mejor burdel del país, se llamará El Empíreo. Todos sabemos que Dios vive en las casas de putas, ¿no? —Van Narden miró a Armin—. Eh, tú, debería matarte. Anoche te lo montaste con mi putilla, ¿sabes? La pasaste por la piedra sin remordimientos. Dice que le ha gustado, la mala zorra.

Antes de que Joe Van Narden los cosiera a tiros, salieron por patas. Corrieron hacia el río; los reflejos de los barcos y los edificios flotaban en el agua, titilando, como cristales rotos. Armin se lavó la cara y rompió a reír, como un neurótico. Finalmente había enloquecido. Sin dinero, sin corbata, sin casa, sin Julia... Lo había perdido todo. Los componentes de su vida se habían desvanecido. François perdió los nervios; Armin estuvo a punto de invitarlo a ahogarse con él. El dueño de la casa de opio empezó con su parlamento: que si esto, que si lo otro, que si Van Narden iba a cortarle la _queue_. ¡La _queue_! Eso, y la petaca que mantenía bien escondidita en el interior de la chaqueta, eran las únicas dos cosas del mundo que necesitaba. ¡Van Narden podía convertir su casa en un serrallo, si gustaba, que a él le daría igual! Si tenía que vivir en la calle, lo haría. Si tenía que vender su cuerpo, lo entendería. Tenía lo esencial: picha y petaca. Las dos herramientas para seducir a las gachís; las piernas, por supuesto, para huir de los gachós. Por las mañanas leería el periódico con premeditada frialdad, contemplando con indiferencia las calamidades de la primera página: derrumbe en una mina, mueren cuarenta y siete mineros; maremoto en las costas orientales; disturbios entre republicanos y monárquicos. Dormiría en un banco y, como pasatiempo vespertino, iría a pasear por el parque, preguntándole al jardinero el espantoso nombre de una hermosa flor: _Anacamptis pyramidalis_. Y, por las noches, empinaría el codo de más. El ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez, día tras día, hasta que estallara una nueva guerra en la que involucrarse. Si la orden era violar, violaría con furia, con...

—El teniente Jaeger echará a Van Narden —decía François—. Quizá lo meta al calabozo.

¡Eren, ese cabrón, estaba tan feliz! La vida había decidido dejar de flagelarlo o, al menos, de sodomizarlo con el gigantesco miembro del pasado. Pero ese miembro, grande, peludo, viscoso, volvería tarde o temprano. «Es sólo un respiro, una parada para repostar, cargarse de pujanza, felicidad. Un colchón blandito que después te quitan, te estrellas contra el frío suelo, te rompes la espalda, las vertebras se esparcen por el suelo, intentas encontrarlas... Y lo único que encuentras son cristales rotos». Mientras ese gusano sifilítico va hurgando en el recto, inoculando su ponzoña blanquecina, las lágrimas brotan y el hombre se convierte en un despojo. Eren tenía a Mikasa, quien combatía ese gusano.

Carcajeándose con la misma ímpetu que un bebé sacudiendo un sonajero, Armin se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió su amigo.

Se encontró desnudo, saltando al agua, los cabellos dorados volando. Cerró los ojos. En el aire, en la levitación momentánea de quien se lanza valientemente al vacío, se sintió muerto.

 _ **3**_

Hanji entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Levi, preocupada. Su amigo no había salido en toda la mañana, ni siquiera para tomar una taza de té, echar sus rapapolvos matutinos o pronunciar su soliloquio sobre el patetismo de los cadetes. Algo le pasaba.

—Oye, Levi —murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cama. El subcomandante yacía boca abajo, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Hanji pensó que se había asfixiado, pero lo notó respirar enseguida—. Eh, creía que te habías encogido hasta desaparecer.

Se sentó al borde de la cama. El hombre se dio la vuelta; estaba rojo y tenía los ojos febriles.

—Hanji —bisbiseó—, me muero y no he hecho el testamento aún...

—¡Enano, no seas tan dramático! —La mujer le puso la mano en la frente—. Hala, estás ardiendo. Es un resfriado de verano, nada más. Qué prisa tienes por morirte, oye. ¿Te has tomado algún medicamento?

—Sí. Me siento un poquito mejor que ayer.

—¿Ayer estabas así y no me lo dijiste? —Se indignó—. Eres un idiota, gnomo. Bueno, supongo que no estás en condiciones de hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Levi la miró con cara de bobo.

—Ya sabes —siguió Hanji, sonriendo—. Has perdido una apuesta, y...

El hombre, que acababa de recordarlo, se cubrió la cara con un cojín.

—No lo haría ni estando sano, así que no insistas, cuatro ojos. No voy a acostarme con ninguna prostituta.

La reacción fue la que esperaba. Hanji se quitó las gafas.

—Oye, nadie ha dicho que tenga que ser con una prostituta, ¿sabes? Eh, Levi, mírame.

Después de soltar un gruñido, el mencionado se descubrió la cara. Hanji se inclinó sobre él y le robó un beso, corto y casto. Levi abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas. No pudo impedir el segundo roce, que duró más.

—¡Mm...! —gimió en mitad del choque—. ¡Bff! ¡Han-mm!

Hanji rompió el contacto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabes a té, tal y como pensaba.

—¡Loca! —exclamó, poniéndose más rojo de lo que estaba—. Has venido a violarme, por lo que veo. Te estás aprovechando de un enfermo.

—Pues no parece que te haya desagradado mucho.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

 _ **4**_

Durante la madrugada, el Acechador abrió los ojos. Le latían las sienes y se sentía presa de una agitación sin igual, pero su semblante conservó la impavidez cuando cruzó la mirada con Mikasa Ackerman. Desde luego, nadie que observara a aquel hombre moribundo, próximo a su ocaso, diría que era un desalmado. Imposible que aquellos ojos amarillentos, cansados de vivir, hubieran presenciado, con auténtico placer, la muerte de tantas mujeres. Él mismo se asombraba de su propia situación.

Era una visita inesperada.

—Estás viva —susurró, con la mirada clavada en el techo—. El tiro me ha salido por la culata...

—Eso mismo he pensado yo —respondió Mikasa. Luego, entre dientes, murmuró—: Me has dejado un recuerdo imperecedero, si te sirve de consuelo. Estas cicatrices nunca se irán.

—Sé algo acerca de cicatrices. —Víctor se tapó la boca y tosió. Al mirar la palma, encontró sangre—. Oh, fíjate... La suerte me sonríe por una vez. Creo que voy a morir. Nada me gustaría más.

—Sí, el médico dice que no llegarás a la semana que viene. Pero no te vas a morir esta noche, Klosowsky. Pronto se darán cuenta de que me he levantado de la cama, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar.

—Dios, te pareces tanto a ella —contestó, haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. No puedo soportarlo.

—¿Ella?

—Mi putísima madre —respondió—. Tekla Ackerman, una putilla de pies a cabeza. Nació puta, se casó puta y me parió puta. Murió puta también. Una vez la quise, ¿sabes? Yo, realmente, quería a mi madre. Tiene que estar esperándome en el infierno.

—Tú la mataste, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, yo... Se lo merecía.

Mikasa entreabrió los labios.

—¿Por qué te convertiste en esto? Habla, te aseguro que no hay nadie escuchando detrás de la puerta.

—Bien sabe Dios que yo no soy malo. Soy uno de esos desgraciados a los que le tocó recorrer el camino de los cardos. ¿Quién ha dicho que se mata sin pensar? Yo planifiqué minuciosamente el asesinato de mi madre. La complací durante semanas enteras, me comporté como el mejor de los hijos y la maté mientras se tiraba a su chulo. «Estoy cansada de follar», esas fueros sus últimas palabras. Palabras de puta total. La observé la noche entera, sin poder creerlo: esa maldita zorra estaba muerta. Me había hecho tanto daño... ¿Se supone que por haberme parido debería haberla perdonado? No me hizo ningún favor al traerme al mundo. Su chulo gritó como un condenado.

Mikasa guardó silencio.

—A mi padre no tuve que hacerle nada; se mató antes de que muriera mi madre —continuó el asesino—. El muy cabrón no tenía piernas, se las había arrancado un titán. Así le hubieran arrancado la cabeza. Era bueno, mi padre. Pero era un cabrón: se atrevió a dejarme en esta cloaca. Un perro rabioso le mordió un brazo, se lo cortaron y se pegó un tiro. ¿Sabes quién pagó el funeral? El chulo de mi madre, a la que no vi durante una semana.

—Nada de eso justifica tus últimos asesinatos.

—Eran sólo putas, escoria. Nadie las echa de menos.

—Eres un monstruo. Muchas tenían familia; padres, hijos... Una de ellas no era prostituta. Era Julia Dürer.

—No tengo corazón, lo sé, pero no soy malo... No, soy inocente de tal acusación —rió—. Al final he ganado yo. No os voy a dar el gusto de fusilarme, no me vais a conducir hasta el cadalso. Voy a morirme por mis propios medios. Y tú, Mikasa, espero que mueras con las últimas palabras de mi madre en la boca.

Una mano férrea lo agarró por el cuello.

—Es una pena que vayas a morir —espetó Mikasa—. Un final muy dulce para ti, pero un alivio para todos los demás. Las leyes de los hombres ya te han juzgado; que sean los dioses, si es que existen, los que decidan tu castigo.

—Nosotros, los Ackerman, somos bestias: estamos por encima de los hombres.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **Sasha...**_

 _Isayama, **eres cruel.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ¡yo otra vez por aquí!**_

 _Este capítulo es el principio del fin. Ya no hay nada que pueda separar a Eren y Mikasa, güe. Ni la muerte, ni Mary, ni Jean, ni nada. **Sólo quieren follar como conejos.** Haz el amor y no la guerra. Armin está en su peor etapa, fuera de sí, semi arruinado. Algo pasará para que levante cabeza ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)_

 _El **LeviHan**. Juro que, al principio, no tenía intención de juntarlos, pero no he podido evitarlo. ¡Es que son tan monos! Son de esas parejas de viejos que están todo el día a la que salta, pero que se complementan y se lo pasan más bien juntos que en una vida entera sin conocerse._

 _Hasta aquí has llegado, Víctor. Como veis, este hombre no se arrepiente de nada: carece de humanidad, se deidifica... ~~ **Es simplemente Víctor.**_

 _Sólo queda por ver a los chicos de **Mare** , y quizá algo más._

 _ **Oye, oye, ¿me hacéis un favorcito? Veréis, como apenas tengo tiempo, y el poco que tengo lo uso para comer, dormir, estudiar y escribir, no puedo hacer spam por ahí sobre esta historia. Así que, si conocéis a alguien que le guste el shippeo y tal, recomendadle esta cosa. Básicamente, si podéis actuar como mecenas... Compartidla por Amino, por Tumblr, por donde sea. Si lo hacéis, decid que hay buen lemon XD.**_

 _ **¡Volveré!**_


	14. Mátala

_**CAPÍTULO DECIMOCUARTO**_

 _Mátala_

 _ **1**_

«Me va a dar un infarto, me va a dar un infarto —Connie se rascaba la nariz y se frotaba los ojos mientras hablaba—. ¿Qué te parece? Esta mañana me dice, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, que ha roto aguas. La tía se estaba comiendo un bocadillo bien grande, ¿sabes? Sólo le ha faltado salir a tomarse una caña». Lo contaba todo con un tono de angustia, melodrama e histeria, así que Eren se rió en su cara. Tras las carcajadas, Connie continuó con su monólogo: «¡No estoy preparado para esto! Hoy menos que nunca. Cuando sentía a esa criatura moverse, creía que estaba totalmente preparado, pero ahora... ¡Por Dios! Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?»

—He venido como acompañante. A Mikasa le están haciendo las curas.

—¡Y la acompañas! —gimoteó Connie, retorciéndose en su asiento—. En poco tiempo estarás como yo. Me reiré en tus narices. Joder, Eren, joder...

—Oye, cálmate, que la que está pariendo es ella.

Empezó a restregarse las manos; arrugó el entrecejo. Parecía completamente atemorizado. Cuando por fin consiguió bisbisear algo, la voz le tembló. «¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si... muere? No podría soportarlo. Dios mío, esa comedora compulsiva es todo lo que tengo, ¿sabes? No me quiero quedar viudo. Esa pobre criatura crecería sin madre, y yo tendría que enseñarle fotos. ¿Y si le pasa algo al bebé? Voy a pegarme un tiro. Esto es una odisea. Los embarazos son terribles, verdaderamente terribles». Siempre que tocaba el tema de su paternidad, las cosas adquirían un aspecto demasiado idílico. Debía ser un padre genial, perfecto. Por eso estaba tan agobiado: no sabía si iba a estar a la altura del grado de perfección que se había impuesto.

—Si alguna vez eres padre —prosiguió—, espero que no reacciones como yo. Necesito un sedante.

El médico le informó de que todo había salido bien. Connie dio un brinco, saltó de la silla, corrió por el pasillo. «¡Sasha, glotona de mi corazón, ya voy!», exclamó. Cuando entró a la habitación, se quedó quieto. Iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Se acercó a la cama tambaleándose, andando como un pingüino mareado, y su esposa lo miró con las cejas arqueadas mientras acunaba al bebé. Le dijo que era una niña. «Una niña —farfulló, y la flaquearon las piernas—, una niña... Tengo una hija». De repente se rió; al mismo tiempo lloraba como un idiota.

Se llamaría Annemarie. «¡Annemarie Springer!».

—No grites —pidió Sasha.

—Lo siento, lo siento —La besó en la coronilla—. Te quiero, chica patata.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Quieres cogerla?

Connie asintió.

—Hola, patatita —saludó a la bebé, que le agarró un dedo con su mano tan chiquitita. La meció un poco—. Soy tu padre, ¿sabes? Soy el tipo que espantará a los pretendientes, y creo que van a ser muchos. Ay, Dios mío, ¿cómo vamos a enfadarnos con esta monería cuando haga una travesura, Sasha? —Plantó un beso en la cabecita—. Espero que no comas tanto como tu madre, que si no... nos vamos a arruinar comprando comida.

La niña sonrió. Fue algo tan leve, tan momentáneo, tan...

—Hombre, Connie, tenía que comer por dos.

—Por media docena.

—Ha merecido la pena. Mira qué hija más guapa he parido.

Eran tan amigos, aquellos dos, que su matrimonio parecía un sarao constante, una juerga entre amigotes. Cuando caminaban por la calle, Connie se quedaba embobado mirando algún trasero. «¡Mira! —decía—. ¿Acaso ese culo puede ser real? Es perfecto». Sasha se fijaba en el asunto, lo valoraba y respondía con total sinceridad. «Está bien, no lo niego. Pero el mío es mejor. ¡Hala! ¿Has visto a ese tío de ahí?»

Como digo, había un entendimiento tan perfecto entre ellos, que, después de una sesión de sexo, se sentaban como indios en la cama y empezaban a hablar de qué les había parecido. «¿Qué defectos encuentras en mi técnica?», decía él. Y Sasha le respondía: «Dedicas muy poco tiempo a los preliminares. Son importantes, ¿sabes?» Connie se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. «Bueno, ¿y a la hora de mojar el churro?». Otras veces dejaban aflorar el romanticismo que llevaban dentro. «Eres una ambrosía —decía él—. Estás muy buena». Y los dos se tronchaban de risa. «Tú también estás de buen ver, gazpachito. Ven aquí, ven».

—Guapa como tú.

—Ya lo sé.

Y comenzaron a desternillarse.

 _ **2**_

Fue el veintinueve de agosto cuando Zeke llegó a Shigansina. Lo acompañaba su abuela, Klara, anciana de aspecto cansado que estudiaba, mezclando asombro e incredulidad, el entorno que los rodeaba. «Mira, Alois, mira... Estamos en Paradise», le susurraba a su marido. El viejo Jaeger, quien fuera un reconocido galeno en otro tiempo, estaba encogido en su silla de ruedas, con las manos temblorosas sobre el regazo y los ojos abiertos de par en par. En su mente estaban ocurriendo catástrofes horribles: perros desgarrando la piel de su hija pequeña; su primogénito siendo vilmente torturado, castrado, mutilado. Todas estas cosas paralizan a un hombre o lo vuelven loco. En este caso, el antiguo médico había experimentado ambas cosas.

Zeke pensaba que si un hombre cataba el dolor más absoluto, el calvario del profeta crucificado, el tormento de Bartolomé desollado ante Astiages, merecía la bienaventuranza. Los dioses deberían bajar de sus tronos celestiales e hincarse ante un hombre así. El mundo debería hacer un alto, detener su frenética rotación, acallar el murmuro incesante de los vivos, y guardar un minuto de silencio. El momento del ocaso estaba cerca, desprendía un hedor terrible; era un zumbido constante en la oreja, un siniestro canto gregoriano entonado por espantosos siervos del Señor, atrapados en un tetragrama, privados de cualquier instrumento que aderece el cántico. Así de horroroso, así de terrible. Klara Jaeger se comía las uñas y lloraba a veces, cuando nadie podía verla. «¡Hemos sufrido tanto! Cuando Faye murió, pensé en suicidarme... Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado Grisha. Me habría arrojado desde un tejado, pero aún tenía un hijo que criar. Zeke, cuando tu padre y tu madre fueron acusados, estuve a dos pasos de hacerlo, pero el abuelo me lo impidió. Me recordó que teníamos un nieto, un pequeño niño que necesitaba amor y comprensión. Alois estaba sufriendo mucho más que yo, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte por la familia, por ti, por mí...».

Grisha, Grisha... —susurraba el hombre vetusto.

A Reiner le temblaba la mandíbula. Si pudiéramos escarbar en su mente, encontraríamos recuerdos truculentos que, con total seguridad, estaba rememorando en aquel instante. Eran como un flemón que se hincha periódicamente. Zeke podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza trastocada, pero no conseguía leer a Annie Leonhart. Allí estaba ella, con su nariz aquilina que, en nuestros tiempos, compararíamos con la de Rossy de Palma; de brazos cruzados, seria, silente. Llevaba dos horas sin hablar, y lo último que había dicho era: «¿Para qué demonios he venido?».

Si pescaran la gonorrea o el azogue, si ingirieran ácido prúsico, seguirían en aquel estado intransigente. El ánimo de aquellos dos era demasiado infausto.

Zeke sonrió, hizo un comentario fútil sobre el ambiente, se limpió las gafas con la solapa de la camisa, y les dijo a todos que había un hotel cerca. «¡Hospitalidad erdiana! Aquí hacen un gazpacho muy bueno». Mientras empujaba la silla de su abuelo por una calle animada, podía ver el muro alzado en la lejanía. No era más que una pared, ya no mantenía a nadie en cautiverio. Ahora sólo encerraba a los colosales, dormidos, al acecho... De pronto, imaginó que el muro se resquebrajaba, que los destructores escapaban y reducían todo a cenizas.

—¿Estás bien? le preguntó su abuela.

Sí. E intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos.

No dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. Si no hubiera existido nunca una guerra, habría estado dándose golpes de pecho como un gorila y gritando: «¡Qué país! ¡Qué gente!» Y si alguien hubiera dicho una mala palabra sobre Paradise, le habría mandado a la luna de una patada. Isla Paradise significaba juerga y vacaciones para un turista normal, pero no para él. Tenía la sensación de estar sobre una bomba de relojería. La gente trajinando de un lado a otro, las golondrinas sobrevolando el muro, el sol... ¡Era de locos!

La recepción del hotel era amplia, con forma rectangular. Las habitaciones eran baratas, y sólo con eso ya se olvidaba el aspecto gastado y miserable del edificio. Había un tipo borracho discutiendo con el recepcionista, quien parecía muy angustiado. El sujeto parecía haberse rebozado en serrín, estaba sucio, grasoso, como si hubiera reparado una locomotora. Daba palmetazos en el mostrador, exigiendo esto y lo otro, que si patatín y que si patatán. El empleado estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Señor, por favor, váyase. Aquí no se le admite.

¿Cómo que no se me admite? Dio un palmetazo fortísimo, como si tocara un timbal. Dile a tu jefe que venga, que le voy a recordar todo el parné que me debe. ¿No? Iros todos a tomar por culo. No sabes quién soy, chaval. No sabes con quién cojones estás tratando.

El caso es que el tipo seguía en sus trece. Quería una habitación, la exigía. Decía que había estado en la inauguración, que había financiado la construcción del sitio, y que si esto y que si lo otro. Finalmente, cuando no supo qué más alegar, utilizó su identidad:

Soy una persona muy importante, tengo dinero... Bueno, tenía, pero pronto lo recuperaré. Soy escritor, ¿sabes? A lo mejor has leído algo mío. Soy Armin Arlet.

¡Armin Arlet! exclamó Reiner.

El mencionado se dio media vuelta, mostrándole al sorprendido Braun una mueca espantosa. Armin no parecía un escritor, ni un filósofo ni un pensador. Tenía pinta de yonqui y nada más. «¡Válgame! ¿Pero qué le ha pasado a este muchacho?», pensó Zeke. Arlet —o lo que quedaba de él— se les acercó tambaleándose, con una tranca legendaria, y los señaló con un dedo y sacó una petaca. Al verlo más de cerca, pudo distinguir migajas en su barba rubia, motas blancas y rojas.

—¿Me vais a pagar una habitación? —preguntó, echando hacia delante el labio inferior—. Dadme unos reiss, al menos. O compradme un purito, hay un estanco por aquí cerca... ¿Os conozco? Bueno, da igual —Se volvió hacia el recepcionista, que estaba azul— ¡Eh, tú, so capullo, no he acabado contigo!

Y volvió a la carga. Annie y Reiner compartieron una mirada, incrédulos, sorprendidos, sin palabras. «Esto es una casa de locos», pensó Zeke.

 _ **3**_

—Si vienen a por mí, decid que yo no he sido —balbuceó Armin, tumbado sobre la cama de la habitación 43—. Para ahogar mis penas, me fui de putas la noche entera. Conseguí una por quince reiss y tuve que invitarla a un café. Empezó a contarme una historia demasiado triste, sobre un hijo enfermo, el alquiler sin pagar... ¡Un horror! Le dije que se callara, no quería escuchar tanta miseria. Estaba listo para pasármela por armas, pero estaba picado por la curiosidad. Es que lo tenía depilado, ¡sin un pelo! No estoy acostumbrado a chochos así. Estuve mirándolo media hora, creo yo. Si hubiera tenido una lupa, la habría usado. Nunca había mirado un coño tan enserio; parecía que no había visto uno en mi vida, de verdad. Metí la mano, como si estuviera buscando petróleo, y luego acerqué la nariz para olisquear. Eran dos pliegues, sin nada en especial. Ningún chocho tiene nada de especial, y mucho menos cuando están afeitados. Parte de su encanto está en la selva negra, pero esta tía... se lo había rapado completamente. «¿Qué tal por ahí abajo?», me preguntó. Me sentía como un explorador, la verdad. Como digo, no tienen nada de especial, los coños, y, sin embargo, nos excitan. Luego me miré la picha, y tampoco tenía nada de especial. Es un simple monolito, un monolito de carne. Si hubiera tenido una lupa, lo habría analizado mejor. La puta empezaba a desesperarse, se creía que estaba jugando con ella. «¿Me la vas a meter hoy o mañana?», creo que me dijo. Yo había perdido todo el interés en metérsela hacía rato...

La señora Jaeger observaba al rubio con cierta desconfianza. Después miró a su nieto, quien escuchaba el monólogo sentado en una silla y con gesto pensativo.

—Zeke, ¿quién es este hombre? —Y, tras la pregunta, añadió—: Apesta a alcohol y no parece estar en sus cabales.

—Es un viejo conocido —respondió, rascándose la oreja—. Se llama Armin, Armin Arlet. Es el mejor amigo de Eren. No recuerdo que fuera un borracho.

Annie se mantenía en silencio, pero sus miradas decían mucho. Cuando Reiner se acercó al escritor, por un instante apretó los labios. Tenía un aspecto sereno, como si no le importara en absoluto los desvaríos del beodo. Reiner lo sacudió un poco y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara. Arlet no daba señales de reconocerlos. De repente, un recuerdo afloró en la consciencia de Annie, un recuerdo en el que Armin le tendía una trampa y ella se reía. Había pasado una década. Se levantó con el mismo gesto imperturbable, caminó hacia la cama como si pisara brasas sin inmutarse. Apartó a Braun, quien la miró con curiosidad. La mujer suspiró y, dos segundos después, su puño estaba estampado contra la mejilla del rubio, que bisbiseó algo y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Gachí rubia —murmuró; y alargó el brazo hasta su cara, agarrándole la nariz—, tu nariz me recuerda a alguien...

Annie gruñó y se separó.

—Idiota, ¿no nos reconoces?

—Julia, Julia —dijo Armin, sonriendo angustiado. Y Annie volvió al tresillo, ante la atenta mirada de todos, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y no se dignó a decir ni una sola palabra. Armin susurró aquel nombre. Cuanto más lo pronunciaba, más lúgubre se volvía la angustia. Finalmente, sus ronquidos fueron lo único que se escuchó.

Justo en aquel momento entró el patrón y, dirigiéndose directamente a Zeke, le advirtió que no quería a Armin en el hotel.

—Está durmiendo, como ve. Se irá en cuanto despierte.

Insatisfecho con la respuesta, el patrón le respondió que más le valía, y se fue.

—Este muchacho parece un sátiro —murmuró Klara Jaeger, estudiando a Armin—. Si el patrón no lo quiere aquí, por algo será. Nadie acaba en la lista negra por nada.

—Eren se encargará de él —dijo Annie—. ¿Dónde vais a reuniros, Zeke?

—En un restaurante de por aquí, El Lirio.

 _ **4**_

El teniente se sobresaltó de súbito. Se pasó las manos por las hebras marrones, enredándolas en sus dedos. Había miedo en sus ojos. Le temblaron los labios y respiró hondo.

—Estás nervioso —dijo Mikasa, pasando la página del periódico—. Pide un té y relájate.

Eren Jaeger no respondió. Por su cabeza acababa de pasar, de la misma forma que un sueño, una memoria que no le pertenecía. Vio a Grisha cuando era niño, con su boina y su brazalete erdiano, y al padre de éste, hablándole de la gente de Ymir, los pecados cometidos hacía siglos atrás y la importancia de no desafiar el orden establecido. Sus manos se movían lánguidamente sobre un mapamundi, y señalaron Paradise con inseguridad. ¿Por qué tenía que asaltarle aquel recuerdo justo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de verlo? Se asustó y, por un momento, creyó que iba a perder la cordura. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Mikasa se le contagió y mesuró la ansiedad que le había sobrevenido. Era absurdo agitarse.

—Estoy pensando en mi padre —dijo—. Le pregunté acerca de mis abuelos en varias ocasiones, y él siempre decía que habían muerto hacía muchos años. ¿Qué crees que pensarían si supieran que yo devoré a Grisha? Tal vez lo saben.

—No debes pensar en ello.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el pasado, pasado está.

—No lo siento yo así últimamente.

—Lo sé; aunque no me lo quieras decir, sé que te tortura lo que pasó. Cuando seas viejo y estés lleno de arrugas, Eren, verás que eso no dolerá. Ahora la herida está abierta y, aunque cicatriza, seguirá doliendo durante un tiempo, hasta que la vejez se lleve los pesares y lave los pecados.

Eren Jaeger vio la puerta del restaurante abrirse, y se le aceleró el pulso. Si la mano de Mikasa no hubiera apretado la suya, habría huido cobardemente. Reconoció a Zeke, con sus greñas rubias cayéndole por la frente. Éste empujaba la silla de ruedas del abuelo, que jugueteaba con las manos, arrugadas y huesudas, sobre el regazo. La vieja Jaeger fue con quien cruzó la mirada primero, encontrándose los dos, abuela y nieto, sorprendidos. A ella se le empañaron los ojos, y a Eren le sacudió un temblor desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Encontró la fuerza para levantarse y sonreír, una sonrisa angustiada y tan tenue que nadie, a excepción de Mikasa, notó.

—Grisha, Faye... —fue lo primero que escuchó decir a su abuelo.

—Eren —dijo Zeke—, me alegro de verte, hermano.

Hermano. Y, por un momento, sintió que conocía a Zeke de toda la vida, que habían sido compañeros de cuna y de juegos, que nunca habían peleado y que nunca lo había detestado.

Fue tan fuerte este sentimiento de fraternidad que, cuando el rubio de gafas alargó su mano para estrechársela, Eren lo sorprendió abrazándolo. Al separarse, Zeke le obsequió una mirada indescifrable, sonrió y se recolocó las gafas.

—Abuela —murmuró Eren, abrazándola a ella también. La anciana reprimió el sollozo.

—Estás hecho todo un hombre —atinó a decir. Habrían podido llorar los dos, llorar como unas Magdalenas, a moco tendido, pero se contuvieron. En eso se parecían—. Eres igual de alto que tu hermano, y muy guapo también.

Él rió.

—Eren —masculló el viejo Jaeger. El aludido hincó una rodilla en el suelo, colocándose a su altura, y cogió las manos de su abuelo.

Otra vez lo acometió un recuerdo. Esta vez vio a un joven emocionado, cargando en brazos a un bebé recién nacido. Decía que no quería ponerle su mismo nombre. «¿Y qué tal Grisha?», dijo la jovencísima Klara. El hombre asintió. «¡Eso está mejor! Sí, Grisha Jaeger. Serás un gran hombre, hijo mío». Pudo verlo también sosteniendo a una niña. «Te llamarás Faye».

—Hola, abuelo.

—Me recuerdas a él... a mi Grisha.

—Bueno, es normal, soy su hijo —intentó bromear.

—Sí, su hijo, mi nieto... —susurró. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. Me alegro tanto de poder hablar contigo...

Tras darle un abrazo a Alois, se dispuso a presentar a Mikasa:

—Esta es Mikasa Ackerman —Y, para sorpresa de la mencionada, añadió—: Es mi prometida.

 _ **5**_

Mientras tenía lugar la reunión familiar de los Jaeger, un macilento Armin Arlet agonizaba sobre una cama de hotel, los miembros estirados y los cabellos dorados desparramados por la almohada. Las virutas de serrín —cuya procedencia era un misterio— se habían metido por dentro del traje, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Eran como hormigas. Sus orbes azules enfocaron una cara de rasgos fuertes y algo toscos, y unos ojillos marrones que lo escudriñaban con curiosidad.

—Es un borracho, Reiner —dijo una voz fuera de su campo de visión. Era una voz de mujer, tan aburrida como un libro leído a desgana—. ¿Está despierto?

—Sí —respondió el aludido—; pero parece un despojo. ¡Armin, eh! ¿Me escuchas?

—Alto y claro —barbotó—. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Cuéntanoslo tú —respondió la mujer. Armin giró la cabeza y la vio sentada en un sillón, dejando caer la mejilla contra la palma de la mano—. Antes soltaste un galimatías extraño; dijiste que si venían a por ti, dijéramos que tú no has sido. Parece que estamos dándole cobijo a un delincuente.

—También hablaste sobre penes y vaginas —apostilló Reiner, riendo—. Y sobre una tal Julia.

La tristeza le ensombreció el semblante.

—¿La he mencionado? Ya veo que no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza —suspiró—. No sé qué he hecho, ni de quién se supone que huyo. Si he delinquido, no tendré problema en pasar una o dos noches en el calabozo. Creo que tuve un altercado con un tipo, Van Narden; quería recuperar algo que me pertenece y que él ha usurpado. ¡Qué más da! ¿Por qué estáis aquí? —preguntó, recostando la espalda contra la cabecera—. Imagino que habéis venido con los Jaeger.

—Así es —corroboró Reiner—. No podíamos perder la oportunidad de venir.

—A mí me han arrastrado hasta aquí —dijo la mujer—. No me agradaba la idea de volver a este lugar.

Durante años, Annie no pudo olvidar lo acontecido en la Isla. O quizá sea más adecuado decir que nunca trató de hacerlo. Cada vez que oía a su padre y a Reiner hablando de las murallas, se retiraba de la habitación. No obstante, no pudo escapar de El cazador y la presa, el libro en el que Armin Arlet relataba, en una prosa poética e impecable, la historia de tres chicos de Shigansina. Cayó en la tentación y acabó encargando un ejemplar, encuadernado en color rojo. Lo leyó a escondidas, como si se tratara de una lectura herética en tiempo de la Inquisición. Había párrafos enteros que hablaban sobre ella, pero en ninguno se la retrataba como una villana. Nadie era un villano.

Había, sin embargo, puntos en los que se reconoció a sí misma como tal. Nunca olvidaría el terror —nunca lo había intentado— descomponiendo la cara de Marco mientras un coloso se disponía a devorarlo y ella, fiel a su misión, se negó a salvar con los ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas. Aquel muchacho no merecía un final tan espantoso. Annie leyó el final de su propio personaje con extrema lentitud, analizando cada oración: mostraba el dolor y la desesperación de alguien que ha perdido el rumbo, que no quiere seguir con la causa a la que se ha entregado, que reniega de la consigna que debe ser cumplida. Así acababa su paso por la primera parte de una trilogía que, según los críticos, sería recordada como clásica en unos años.

Porque la singular lealtad que Reiner y Bertolt le profesaron a Mare en un inicio, se desvaneció en ella poco a poco, como un edificio que se derrumba paulatinamente. El primero la increpó por ello en algún momento. En aquella época sórdida, Annie se parapetó en su estoicismo y en la idea de volver a ver a su padre. Los intereses de Mare dejaron de importarle.

Ahora, varios años después de la contienda, Annie Leonhart, la titánide, se sentía furiosa al ver a Armin corrompido, acuciado por los vicios y completamente alejado del artista que había escrito la mencionada novela. Realmente lo había llegado a admirar.

—Aquí hay unos antros muy buenos —soltó Armin, carcajeándose—. Es la única razón por la que venir a hacer turismo. ¿Os apetece un poco de opio?

Dando un largo suspiro, Annie se levantó y se acercó a la cama, apoyando una rodilla en el borde.

—Eres patético. No eres más que un adicto, un vicioso desgastado.

Armin continuó con su terrible risotada.

—Armin, ¿te ha pasado algo? —preguntó Reiner.

—¡Me ha pasado de todo últimamente! —Se dispuso a enumerar con los dedos—. Han matado a Julia, he perdido mi casa, he gastado lo poco que me quedaba en los casinos de Orvud y es posible que tenga purgaciones. Así que ahora estoy desahuciado, sin un chavo en el bolsillo y, tal vez, enfermo. Por no mencionar el gustillo que le he cogido al opio y... ¿Alguna vez habéis tenido sexo puestos de opio? Todas las sensaciones se magnifican.

Annie se abalanzó sobre él, con un destello brutal en la mirada, y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara. Impactaban uno detrás de otro, como una lluvia de meteoritos, y cuando Reiner la detuvo, el labio de Armin estaba partido, y su nariz, rota. El escritor se encogió de hombros y rió entre dientes.

—Vaya fiera —prosiguió, sacando una pitillera plateada del interior de su chaqueta. Y, mientras se encendía un cigarro, añadió—: ¿Eres así en la cama?

La vulgaridad no hizo enrojecer a Annie. Por el contrario, empalideció. Los labios de Armin formaban cada palabra con absoluta repugnancia, y un rictus de crueldad se manifestó en él mientras fumaba.

—Tú no eres Armin —murmuró la mujer—. No eres ni su sombra.

 _ **6**_

Reiner había temblado al bajar del tren, pero enseguida recordó las palabras de Zeke: «Si no es redimible, ¿para qué vamos a sufrir?» ¡Convivir en paz con el pasado, eso era lo que necesitaba! La presencia de Armin lo aturdió. Éste se había convertido en una abominación; bien podría ser un bigardo que iba de taberna en taberna, un asiduo de los peores antros. Ya no había ni rastro del joven campechano y amable que recordaba. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué había cambiado de tal manera?

Después de su afirmación, Annie regresó al tresillo y observó con cierta repugnancia a Armin, quien fumaba despreocupadamente.

—En qué te has convertido —susurró Reiner.

—¡Soy el mismo de siempre! —contestó el escritor—. No; me atrevería a decir que ahora estoy mejor que nunca. Ya nada me preocupa. Hago lo que quiero; hace poco, por ejemplo, me suicidé en el río.

—¡No debes decir cosas tan espantosas!

—Es la realidad, Reiner. Caronte, el barquero, ya me estaba esperando. Sin embargo, me sacaron del agua y una multitud me rodeó, se congregó en torno a mí y empezó a comentar y a compadecerse del pobre artista remojado. ¡Fue tan poético!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Estaba demasiado triste, nada más —respondió con languidez—. Una amiga mía, Julia, fue asesinada hace poco. Estaba tan triste, que la idea de acabar con mi vida me resultó deliciosa. Me desvestí antes de saltar, por supuesto: un traje tan elegante no merecía ser mortaja de nadie. Cuando mi suicidio se frustró, sentí que había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba. Este mundo está empeñado en que yo viva, como cuando Bertolt...

Se calló de repente.

—Sé a qué te refieres —respondió Braun tras una incómoda pausa—. El mundo no se cansa de denunciarnos a los dos, pero nos prohíbe morir. Hace años, cuando la guerra llegaba ya a su final, me puse una pistola en la sien. Solamente tenía que accionar el percutor y todo acabaría. Me gustaría haber aceptado la muerte con serenidad, como el mismísimo Sócrates al ingerir la cicuta, pero estaba aterrorizado. Mi madre me interrumpió, me quitó la pistola y me dijo que habría hecho una estupidez. Lloré y temblé un día entero, incapaz de matarme de una vez por todas. Es impresionante que haya sobrevivido a tantas cosas, pero, si así lo han querido esos entes divinos que supuestamente cuidan de nosotros, debe ser por algo.

—Casualidades desafortunadas.

—Llámalo como quieras, Arlet —interrumpió Annie—. Ya sea casualidad o capricho divino, estás vivo. Aunque, ahora que te veo, creo que eres más un cadáver andante. Dices que estás así por una pérdida, ¿no? Bien, pues intenta superarla.

—¡Imposible! Mi amiga, Julia, todavía continúa viva en mi cabeza. Se da largos paseos y me roba la cordura.

Fría como el discurso de un cura y vacía como el corazón de un político, Annie contestó:

—Pues mátala.

Los ojos de Armin Arlet se abrieron de par en par. No dijo nada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a cinco personas, entre las que se encontraban Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman.

—¡Armin! —exclamó Eren—. ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido las últimas semanas? François me dijo que te habías tirado de cabeza al río.

—Es un asunto nimio. Déjame y mira quiénes han venido de visita.

Reiner no sabía qué gesto adoptar ante Eren, quien lo escudriñó durante unos instantes. Le estrechó la mano cordialmente, incluso amistosamente. El legionario parecía feliz.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Eren. —Y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

Mikasa también lo saludó de buena gana, incluso le sonrió a Annie. Más tarde, se enterarían de que los dos paradisinos estaban juntos.

 _ **7**_

A Levi lo despertó un rayo de sol. Tocó la espalda desnuda de Hanji, que dormía a su lado.

¡Qué divertida había sido la noche! «Será inolvidable», había dicho la comandante justo antes de desabrocharle el pantalón. Tenía que darle la razón: había sido inolvidable, entretenido, vigorizante, pasional y completamente sucio. Probablemente lo más sucio que había hecho en años. Había, en cambio, una parte de él que amaba esa suciedad de la que había sido partícipe. ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! En eso pensaba Levi Ackerman en el silencio de la mañana, mientras acariciaba a la única mujer con la que se revolcaría en boñigas si fuese necesario.

 **OoOoO**

 _¡ **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**!_

 _Estoy de vuelta._

 _Deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, que lleguen las vacaciones y así poder escribir todo lo que quiera._

 _¡ **Sasha ya ha parido**!_

 _Iba siendo hora de que aparecieran nuestras amigos de Mare. Se han encontrado con Armin, que está en la mierda. A ver, sé lo que estáis pensando: ¡se viene el **AruAnnie**! Puede ser. Parece ser que Eren y Mikasa van a... ¿ **casarse**? Je, ya se verá. Como vemos, ambos se encuentran bastante felices y satisfechos, aunque Eren tenga alguna reminiscencia a veces. Incluso Reiner parece satisfecho. Son Armin y Annie los únicos que tienen una espinita clavada. Ah, y Levi y Hanji, bueno, han **follado** un poco ;)_

 _No sé cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, que traerá una **fuerte dosis de lemon** , eso seguro._

 _ **¡Un review siempre es bienvenido!**_


	15. Tres tiros

**CAPÍTULO DECIMOQUINTO**

 ** _Tres tiros_**

 ** _1_**

Armin elogiaba los buenos perfumes, los buenos vestidos y los buenos vinos. Su dandismo, que brillaba allá donde pusiera los pies, inspiraba a los hijos de algunos nobles. Se presentaba de punta en blanco en cualquier evento, como un embajador de la elegancia; reía, hablaba y movía las manos, enjoyadas, musicalmente. Su agudeza era siempre requerida en los banquetes y en los saraos. Le gustaba el teatro, pero sólo acudía cuando alguien lo invitaba. En la intimidad de su casa, se quitaba la levita, el plastrón y los anillos, se remangaba la camisa y se sentaba a leer y a escribir durante horas. A veces paseaba, con la chaqueta colgada en el brazo y un cigarrillo entre los labios, y notaba las miradas indiscretas de muchas jovencitas que, al sentirse descubiertas, se ruborizaban y bajaban la mirada.

Su galantería y su cordura se habían esfumado de la noche a la mañana. Eren estaba preocupado, deseaba que su amigo de mirada garza enterrara a Julia, pero desde que estuvo a punto de perder a Mikasa, comprendía al escritor. Armin se guarecía de la pena como podía, la esquivaba, corría en círculos, consumía ajenjo y desaparecía durante días enteros. Se iba a Orvud, decía, luego cogía un tren y volvía a Shigansina con los bolsillos vacíos y los vicios saciados. Se había apostado la casa hacía un tiempo, y el bueno de Jean había movido cielo y tierra para recuperarla. Después de una eternidad, Eren lo escuchó decir algo sensato.

—Tengo que disculparme con Annie, me habrá juzgado terriblemente descortés —adujo.

—¿Por qué?

—Le he dicho una barbaridad, o una certeza... En cualquier caso, debo pedirle perdón.

Eren le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Te comportas como un capullo redomado. No te lo tomes a mal, que sé que entre los dos hay confianza, pero tienes que parar. Estás siguiendo un camino que no me gusta nada, Armin. Hasta François, que ya sabemos cómo es, dice que estás fatal.

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

Pese a todo, quedaban ápices del viejo Armin.

—No lo sientas, rectifica. Tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Una buena noticia? No recordaba que eso existiera.

—Al pobre Jean le ha costado, pero al final ha recuperado tu casa. Van Narden es un hueso duro de roer.

Las manos del rubio temblaron.

—¿Sigue todo dentro?

Eren le dedicó un gesto misericordioso, entendiendo al instante el porqué de la pregunta.

—Ve tú mismo a comprobarlo. Ten, las llaves.

—No sé si tendré el valor —replicó—. Invítame a otra copa e iré, te lo prometo.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, Armin rubricó una carta nada sucinta que Eren debía darle al patrón del hotel donde se hospedaban los Jaeger y compañía. Tras leerla, Eren le aseguró que cumpliría el mandado, también señaló su falta de redaños e intentó decirle que era un pedante, pero el teniente no era un hombre muy versado en vocabulario y utilizó un término más sencillo y mundano: sabiondo. Armin se encogió de hombros, defendiendo su derecho a expresarse como el letrado que era. Después, se retiró del club y se arrastró por las calles como si lo condujeran al cadalso. A aquellas horas, el sol se desgranaba sobre el hervidero de mercachifles, proletarios y simples viandantes que cumplían con su rutina. Entre esta multitud, se encontraba Armin en un estado de sobriedad sorprendente, abandonado en aquel mundo real al que acababa de regresar. Era mediodía cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

Los salvajes de Van Narden no habían cambiado mucho. Se habían llevado algunos muebles y unas figuritas de porcelana que les reportarían algún beneficio, joyas y tapices. El prestamista no entendía de arte, pensó Armin al entrar en la biblioteca. Al ver tanto libro, un hombre tan práctico como Van Narden, los habría utilizado para hacer una hoguera, pero había decidido no tocarlos y saquear las otras estancias. No reparó en el cuadro que presidía la guarida de las novelas y los ensayos que el escritor leía, mucho menos en la firma de éste: Julia Dürer. Armin se encendió un cigarrillo, contemplando el cuadro como si un misterio insondable. De repente, recaló en algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Aquel Armin que mostraba el retrato, un hombre con rasgos aristocráticos que compensaba falta de innecesaria sangre azul con intelecto, aquel hombre era el que Julia había amado. Su imagen principesca, sus modelas de gran burgués y su agudeza la habían cautivado. ¿Qué diría si lo viera ahora? Gracias a aquellas pinceladas, que muchas décadas después se exhibirían en una galería capitalina con el revelador título de Armin Arlet, el escritor se arrepintió de sus últimas desventuras y decidió, con los ojos aguados, que levantaría cabeza, aunque no fuera capaz de olvidar a la pintora.

—He vuelto a casa, Julia. Tengo que decirte adiós, pero siempre dormirás en mi memoria.

Se puso una chaqueta y se lanzó de nuevo a las calles, en dirección al barbero.

 ** _2_**

Después de visitar a los Jaeger, en la intimidad de la habitación del teniente, Mikasa no se anduvo con rodeos ni con palabras sobreras, y preguntó a Eren:

—¿Has decidido unilateralmente que vamos a casarnos?

El hombre arrojó su chaqueta a un sillón y se encogió de hombros, blandiendo una sonrisa ladina.

—Ya ves, echo a correr antes de aprender a andar —respondió—. No es unilateral si tú quieres.

Se hincó de rodillas, la tomó de las manos y carraspeó. Luego la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? No tengo dinero, ni una casa, ni un anillo. Sé que quiero estar contigo, y eso es lo único que importa.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que no? —El tono era juguetón.

—En ese hipotético caso, entonces tendría que recordarte lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que te necesito. O… podría hacerte gritar que sí. ¿Quieres que te haga gritar…?

—Qué atrevido —señaló ella—. Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Eren.

Él se irguió y la besó tiernamente.

—Hace diez años sólo quería venganza —dijo—. Ahora, sólo quiero estar contigo.

—Te estás volviendo un poeta.

—Es la verdad. Sólo quiero estar contigo, vivir apaciblemente y despachar a algunos ladronzuelos de vez en cuando.

Mikasa le acarició la mejilla. El hombre cerró los ojos, complacido, atesorando en su mente aquel instante.

—Yo quiero exactamente lo mismo.

Empezaron a arrancarse la ropa con calma. Mikasa suspiró al sentir las manos morenas deslizarse por sus brazos. En pie, desnuda, sin nada con lo que parapetarse, Eren la observaba como si fuera una delicia, nunca con los ojos de un corrector de pruebas. Buscó sus labios, inoculando excitación. El teniente le acariciaba la espalda, dibujando formas abstractas con sus dedos de fuego, apretando con fuerza sus nalgas. Mikasa deseaba ver aquel cuerpo dorado y curtido en mil batallas, por lo que comenzó a desvestirlo. Pero él la detuvo y la derribó sobre la cama, apresándola en un beso sempiterno, acariciándole los labios, el pecho y el vientre. Los roces de Eren reunían lujuria y terneza a la vez. Mikasa se dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorada y sin posibilidades de cambiar.

—Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido —le susurró él al oído.

Su hambre de sexo le devoraba las entrañas. Durante su ingreso, había sido presa del tedio, postrada en una cama que la consumía. Tanto tiempo sin sentir la piel de Eren estremecerse bajo sus dedos, sin verlo abalanzarse sobre ella como un león y fundir ambos cuerpos. Los minutos de aquella espera la habían maltratado. Cuando le dieron el alta, vio los cielos abiertos.

—Creía que iba a volverme loca.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sabes muy bien. —Tocó el miembro enhiesto tras los pantalones de su amante, deseoso por liberarse y hacer prospección en un lugar que ella conocía muy bien—. ¿No es pecado hacerlo antes del matrimonio?

—Eso dicen. —Eren sonrió—. Bendito pecado, entonces.

Eren se demoraba. La besó de manera interminable, descendiendo por el cuello. El aliento templado del hombre empañaba su piel, enloqueciéndola. La saliva era lava derramada entre sus pechos, formando un camino descendente que murió en su palpitante entrepierna. Él le separó las piernas y el sexo se abrió, exhibiendo la humedad que rezumaban las paredes rosadas de la vulva. La boca de Eren succionaba y lamía mientras le acariciaba los muslos, provocando los jadeos de Mikasa, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a sobarse los pezones, duros y lubricados por la saliva del hombre. Se derretía ante cada lametazo, gimiendo sin reparos y retorciendo las piernas. Eren, que había reservado lo mejor para el final, se sonrió y buscó el clítoris con la lengua, a tientas. Una vez se supo sobre la protuberancia, jugó a embestir, a presionar, a moverse en círculos.

Al teniente Jaeger le encantaba aquella práctica, y Mikasa podía asegurar que se le daba bastante bien.

Luego Eren se levantó de la cama y se desvistió. Mikasa se introdujo en la boca aquel pene envarado que la apuntaba, intentando abarcar toda la extensión. Eren suspiraba ante el roce del glande contra las paredes bucales. El cuarto se llenó de sonidos húmedos y gemidos.

—Dios mío —murmuró el hombre.

Mikasa partió desde la línea que dividía los testículos, ascendió por el miembro muy lentamente y, llegada al bálano, reunió toda la saliva de la que fue capaz para succionar.

—Me encanta eso —expresó Eren.

Decía una mujer de belleza deslumbrante, una actriz de gran renombre y recuerdo inmortal, que el sexo es parte de la naturaleza; ella se llevaba de maravilla con la naturaleza. Para ellos dos, era la entrada al Shangri-La. El corazón se acelera, los cuerpos se funden como cera, las miradas son de fuego, el aire se erotiza. Eren embestía, Mikasa aferraba sus nalgas, perladas de sudor, guiándolo hacia sus entrañas. Quédate soldado a mí de la cabeza a los pies, pensó. En pleno caliqueño, el cielo se derramó en un chaparrón.

Jaeger le dijo que la quería mientras la penetraba hondamente y la tocaba a consciencia. Yacía sobre ella cuan largo era, tratando de cubrirla como un manto protector. No había lugar de su cuerpo que Eren no hubiera tocado, no había tramo de piel desatendido. Un latigazo de placer sacudió al teniente, que la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras le sobrevenía un intenso orgasmo.

—Te quiero. —La voz del hombre estaba rota de placer y de sentimiento.

Jadeante, Eren se desplomó en un lado de la cama. Mikasa fue a por una manta, una de esas mantas gruesas que tienen más años que Matusalén y que vería, mucho tiempo después, cómo concebían a su primer hijo.

 ** _3_**

El sobrino del patrón le entregó una carta que Annie leyó con incredulidad.

 _Hace unos días contemplaste mi faceta de crápula recalcitrante. En mi defensa, he de alegar que me hallaba en unas circunstancias bastante peliagudas. Como mi raciocinio se había ahogado en carajillos y mi lengua estaba envenenada, cometí uno de los peores crímenes de nuestra época: caer en la vulgaridad. ¡No me lo tengas en cuenta! De ordinario, me las arreglo para salir con cincuenta reiss en el bolsillo, un lirio en el ojal y una gallardía intachable; me comporto como un poeta, incluso he llegado a dedicarle un alejandrino a alguna mujer. Preparado con antelación. Sin embargo, a ti te dediqué unas palabras poco agradables, desatentas, además de ofrecerte unos modales esperpénticos. Lo siento. Cabe mencionar que ya estoy mucho mejor. Ya no parezco un muerte ni un indigente. Un baño, un afeitado y un gabán pueden hacer milagros._

 _Como digo, aquel calavera irrespetuoso es una versión mío que procuraré desechar para siempre. De nuevo, quiero expresar mis más sinceras disculpas y mostrarte mi verdadera cara. Me gustaría invitarte a un café en el Atlas,número 93 de la calle James Watt. Ve cuando quieras, estoy allí todas las tardes de tres a seis. Es un lugar encantador. No sé cómo reaccionarán los señores al verme por allí después de mis últimas hazañas. Será una velada interesantísima. Soy un zote, Annie. Perdona por lo del otro día._

 _Sinceramente, Armin Arlet._

La letra era tan elegante como pedante era el lenguaje. Annie sonrió sin fuerza, negando con la cabeza. Genio y figura, pensó. Sí, Armin no había sido amable que digamos, pero tampoco era para tanto. Se complacía en invitarla a un café, decía. Aceptó la invitación.

En el Atlas se respiraba pompa. Varios hombres la miraron, con el humo de los puros velándoles el rostro. Las risas cantarinas de unas mujeres llegaron a sus oídos. Annie puso cara de circunstancias, se sentía fuera de lugar, como una tesela que no encajaba en aquel mosaico. Localizó a la persona que buscaba charlando con una señora.

—Su hija merece un marido ejemplar, lady Agatha. Alguien como lord Henry Douglas, que intenta inútilmente ser un miembro útil de la sociedad —decía Armin Arlet.

Lady Agatha empalideció.

—¡Armin, qué lengua tan afilada! ¿Cómo hablas así de Harry? Pensaba que erais amigos.

—Por eso lo defino tal y como es.

La señora se retiró junto a una muchacha más joven, visiblemente escandalizada.

—Qué sinceridad la tuya —dijo Annie a modo de saludo.

Armin sonrió. Se había afeitado y cortado el pelo, pero se le notaban un poco los huesos de la cara. Lucía un traje blanco y una corbata de seda verde. Parezco una proletaria entre aristócratas, pensó Annie. Ella no había pensado en el vestuario, no tenía nada de etiqueta, sólo camisas, blusas, faldas y pantalones viejos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Leonhart —saludó él.

—¿Señorita? Parece que he salido de una mina.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Annie. Quiero decirte que aquello que viste el otro día no era yo —se disculpó Armin—. Inmiscuirme en tus asuntos de alcoba fue muy descortés.

—No pasa nada. Perdóname por darte una azotaina.

—Me hiciste un favor. Me abriste los ojos. Mátala, me dijiste. Tenías razón.

El camarero les escanció unos tés y sirvió una bandeja de dulces.

—Me pasé tres pueblos. Cada uno tiene derecho a prolongar el duelo lo que quiera, Armin.

—¿Estamos en paz, entonces?

—En paz.

—Bien. Oye, háblame de ti. ¿Qué has hecho en los últimos años?

Annie dudó un instante.

—Llevar la droguería de mi padre. Mi vida es sencilla.

—Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no? Siempre quisiste volver a Mare…

Sonrió con acritud.

—Nunca quise volver a Mare. Sólo quería volver con mi padre.

—Es lo mismo.

—Te equivocas —replicó Annie—. Si mi padre hubiera estado aquí, aquí me habría quedado. Si hubiera estado en la otra punta del mundo, allí habría ido. Mare es sólo un escenario, algo variable. No siento nada hacia ningún pedazo de tierra.

Armin la escuchaba, atento. Después de un breve silencio, se pronunció.

—¿Eres feliz?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es la pregunta más importante.

—No sé, creo que la felicidad no existe. Pienso que los que aspiran a la felicidad acaban muriendo en vida. Es algo tan respetable como inútil. ¿Tú eres feliz?

—Considero que la felicidad es una mezcla de tranquilidad, alegría y placer. Así que: sí, lo he sido a mi manera. ¡Es todo tan subjetivo!

—¿Sabes? Mi madre, que en paz descanse, siempre parafraseaba a su autor favorito: «No hay deber que descuidemos tanto como el deber de ser felices». Era un alma cándida, mi difunta madre.

—Qué filosóficos nos hemos puesto. Un tema demasiado profundo para un lugar tan superficial como este. ¿Ves aquella chica de allí? Me negué a casarme con ella y desde entonces me echa miradas ácidas. Vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad o me desintegrará.

—La gente va a pensar que soy tu criada. Mira el contraste que hacemos.

—Yo te veo espléndida.

Annie ladeó los ojos.

Fiel a la hospitalidad que un caballero debía tener, Armin le enseñó Shigansina. Sus manos se movían grácilmente. «Ay, la estación. He visto peleas, reencuentros y pedidas de mano. Es un lugar encantador». Pasaron por un jardín grandísimo. «¡Este, este es mi sitio favorito! Es donde mejor se respira. El otro día, en cambio, tuve la fatal idea de preguntar el nombre de una flor. Parece ser que el nombre científico de las nomeolvides es Myosotis ramosissima. Es esperpéntico. Constituye una paradoja: darle un nombre espantoso a algo bello». Annie estaba fascinada con la ciudad, que prosperaba y acogía las tecnologías extranjeras. «Mitras es todavía más impresionante», decía Armin.

—Recuerdo la Mitras de hace diez años —comentó la mujer.

—Ha cambiado mucho, te lo aseguro.

Justo cuando se disponía a describirle la espectacular fachada del palacio real que un escultor había diseñado, cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia, que se volvió intensa en cuestión de minutos.

—Vayamos a mi casa —propuso Armin, cogiéndola de la mano.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Annie recordó a Bertolt. Eran muy parecidos: amables, tímidos, titanes... Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesta a vetar la ráfaga de recuerdos.

Llegaron calados hasta el tuétano. Se quitaron los zapatos en el rellano y el escritor se escurrió la corbata, que no era cualquier corbata. Era su favorita. Encendió la chimenea y fue a por una muda de ropa seca.

—Te traeré alguna camisa mía.

—No hace falta.

—Como anfitrión, Annie, no puedo permitir que un invitado se resfríe.

La titánide suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma. Los troncos crepitaban y en la llama le pareció vislumbrar, difuminado por la niebla del tiempo, una imagen que llegaba desde su infancia. Se vio con siete u ocho años, la nariz rota, temblando junto al fuego. «No es nada, no es nada —le susurraba su padre—. Mañana estarás corriendo otra vez». Cerró los ojos. «Escucha, Annie. No importa lo lejos que estemos, no importa lo que hagas, lo que te obliguen a hacer... Yo siempre te esperaré, ¿me oyes? Hija mía, cumple con tu misión, y regresa a casa».

Un trueno. La aludida parpadeó.

—¿Annie?

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero buscó los labios de Armin. Se separó enseguida.

Armin balbuceó algo. Le tendió una camisa negra y unos pantalones de pana.

—Cámbiate —pidió en un susurro. Antes de que pudiera abandonar la estancia, la mujer lo detuvo—. Annie...

—Armin —masculló—, esto no está bien, pero...

Él la besó.

—Eres preciosa.

Si aquello fue un error o un acierto, a ambos les daba igual. Sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron sin más. Él pensaba en Julia, a quien amó con locura. Ella pensaba en Bertolt, a quien podía haber amado.

 ** _3_**

—A ver, repite: _Watashi wa bakada._

Eren se aclaró la garganta.

—Watashi ba... No, espera. _Watashi wa... bakada!_ ¿Lo he dicho bien?

—Sí.

Habiendo pronunciado su primera oración en idioma nipón, alzó un puño y sonrió henchido de orgullo.

—¿Qué significa?

Mikasa sonrió.

—Soy idiota.

—Vaya, hombre. Gracias por el cumplido. Qué buena profesora estás hecha —ironizó.

—Pues has aprendido algo.

—¿Y cuál es el premio?

Mikasa se acercó hasta que entre sus bocas no cabía más que un alfiler.

—Aquí lo tienes.

Sus labios cubrieron los del teniente. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, su mano patinando contra la piel de la mujer por la que se bebía los vientos. Hundió la otra mano en su pelo ónix. Mikasa lo besaba con labios tibios y tumefactos de tanto besar, tiraba de su labio inferior y lo conminaba a hacer lo mismo.

—Háblame más de Oriente —pidió Eren cuando se separaron.

Mikasa le acarició la piel atezada del pecho.

—No hay mucho más que contar, la verdad. Los Azumabito me acogieron en su caserón y una muchacha, Nagako, me enseñó el idioma.

»Esperaba a que mi primo, Huang, volviera para que pudieran casarse. Huang viajaba por el mundo, detestaba el sedentarismo. Mi tía Kiyomi lo hizo entrar en razón, le dijo que su prometida no lo esperaría eternamente y que causaría un conflicto entre las familias. Mi primo y yo hicimos buenas migas enseguida. Me contó lo que hacía. Viajaba como polizón en barcos cuyo destino desconocía; si llegaba a tierra, se las arreglaba para conseguir trabajo, una habitación barata, vino y mujeres. Fue estibador en un país peninsular con gente agradable que, según me dijo, dormía todo el día. Su dominio del idioma era macarrónico, pero eso no resultó un problema. Tuvo que volver a Hizuru con una mano delante y otra detrás. Le pregunté si quería casarse con Nagako. «¡Claro que no! —respondió—. No la conozco, ni quiero conocerla. Yo quiero volver con mi española y su seseo. He venido a poner las cosas en orden, a renunciar al título, a la herencia y a todo lo que mi madre quiera. Pero no me caso». A mi primo le gustaba aquella lejana península. Estaba decidido a quedarse a vivir allí.

—¿Qué pasó? —Eren estaba intrigado.

—Coincidió con mi vuelta a Paradise, así que no sé qué ocurrió a ciencia cierta. Sé que mi tía y mi primo se pelearon. Huang dijo que aquella iba a acabar peor que la historia de los amantes de Teruel.

—Los amantes de Teruel...

—Una vieja leyenda española —puntualizó—. La hija de un mercader rico se enamoró de un don nadie, pero él era tan pobre que su padre no los dejaría casarse. El hombre se fue durante años para conseguir dinero. Cuando volvió, ella ya se había casado. Se coló en la habitación de los esposos, la despertó y le dijo: «Bésame, que me muero». Ella se negó a besarlo por respeto a su marido, y él murió en ese instante. Durante el entierro, ella se decidió a besarlo, y cayó muerta también. Los enterraron juntos. Una historia triste.

Eren asintió.

—El mundo está lleno de historias tristes.

—Oye, Eren.

—Dime.

—¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

Jaeger tragó saliva.

—El otro día soñé con el Acechador. Estaba demacrado, el pelo le cubría la cara, pero pude entrever las cicatrices que le ajaban la cara. «Eres como yo», me dijo. El subconsciente juega malas pasadas.

—Escúchame. —Mikasa se inclinó sobre él, poniéndole una mano en el pecho—. No quiero que vuelvas a culparte por el pasado. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta, Eren? Estás tristón.

—Estoy sensible, ya se me pasará. El tiempo todo lo cura. El tiempo y tú. —Le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

Iban a unir sus cuerpos de nuevo, pero un estruendo los interrumpió. Un disparo, dos, tres.

—¿Qué demonios? —inquirió Eren.

Mikasa ya se había puesto en pie de un salto, recogiendo su ropa y echando mano a su revólver.

 **OoOoO**

 _Estaba de parranda :v_

 _Holaaaa!_

 _Lo sé: he estado perdida. Pero ya he vuelto. ¿Os creéis que el drama se ha acabado? **Pues no.** El drama máximo viene en el próximo capítulo, titulado: **Bésame, que me muero.** ¿Morirá un personaje? Ju, ju, ju._

 _Armin y Annie se han revolcado. Pero eso no significa que vaya a haber AruAnnie, ¿o sí? Es complicado..._

 _ **Los disparos del final.** No os imagináis qué es. Víctor está fuera de juego, pero hay alguien que tiene un último golpe que dar._

 _ **Bueno,**_

 _ **Dejen ustedes sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto (lo jurooo)**_


	16. Bésame, que me muero

**_1_**

 ** _Diario Berg._**

 _ **ATENTADO EN EL CUARTEL DE LA LEGIÓN SE COBRA LA VIDA DE JEAN KIRSTEIN.**_

 _(...) Ayer, 29 de agosto del año 860, tres disparos reverberaron en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento en Shigansina, bastión principal de los antiguos cazadores de titanes. James Schell, cómplice de Víctor Klosowsky, más conocido como el Acechador, acabó primero con el soldado que custodiaba la entrada, el cabo Julian Miller. El asesino penetró en el salón principal y, antes de que pudieran reducirlo, descargó un disparo contra Hanji Zoe y la hirió en el brazo derecho. No corrió tanta suerte el capitán Jean Kirstein, aclamado capitán al que civiles y militares respetaban y admiraban: el balazo alojado en su pecho resultó mortal._

 _James Schell se había fugado del presidio por la mañana. Su objetivo, según ciertas fuentes, era dar muerte a la teniente Mikasa Ackerman. Los legionarios le dieron muerte._

 **ooo**

El día en que lo iban morir, Jean Kirstein se levantó con la fresca y fue a dar un paseo. Las estrías naranjas salpicaban el cielo y las persianas de los negocios comenzaban a alzarse con estrépito. Se le escapó un suspiro. Sentía nostalgia, algo muy inusual en él. Se dijo que pronto visitaría a su madre, a quien llevaba meses sin ver.

— ¡Hoy he de morir! —El grito de un viejo andrajoso hizo que arrugara la nariz—. ¡Hoy es el último día, la última oportunidad!

«Un lunático», pensó. Continuó su camino, su trayecto sin rumbo, hasta que recaló en un tugurio que nunca cerraba si no era por defunción. Dos borrachos salían renqueando y maldiciendo entre dientes. Las risas llenaban la taberna, las fulanas con el corsé bien ceñido mendigaban atención, los perfumes rancios y el humo del tabaco eran el oxígeno. El capitán caminó hacia la barra y pidió un trago de ginebra. El tabernero, un mulato con un turbante sucio, se lo sirvió con desgana.

—Podría ser el último calichazo, ¿verdad? —comentó el hombre apoyado a su lado.

—Quién sabe —respondió Jean.

El extraño blandió una sonrisa misteriosa. Destacaba en aquel ambiente vulgar, pero la clientela lo ignoraba al completo. Iba vestido de negro, era bien parecido y no tendría más de treinta años. Sus ojos, oscuros como un tizón, evaluaban con diversión las acciones de los comensales.

—Yo lo sé.

Jean rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No me digas que eres uno de esos estafadores que dicen leer el futuro? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—A la gente no le gusta mi nombre. No, no soy un augur —aclaró con voz musical—. Soy un heraldo del destino, por decirlo de algún modo. ¿Ves esa fulana de allí? Contraerá una sífilis la semana que viene, se le complicará y morirá en un albergue. Pero aquel minero de allí, que está azogado, es mucho más interesante: tendrá una muerte espantosa...

—Eres un loco; Shigansina es un manicomio. —Jean rió entre dientes.

—La locura es una manifestación de genio. Los locos herederán la Tierra; los locos y los vagos. Ay, si pudieras ver con mis ojos...

—Dices que la fulana y el minero morirán pronto. ¿Qué hay de mí?

El desconocido cerró los ojos.

—Los ánimos están revueltos en el presidio —dijo de repente—. La teoría del caos: el aleteo de una mariposa puede causar una catástrofe en la otra punta del mundo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Jean dejó unas monedas sobre la barra—. Hasta más ver.

Cuando se alejaba, escuchó que el extraño le gritaba algo.

—¡Ponte a bien con Dios, Jean! ¡Si te sirve de consuelo, tus huesos no se calcinarán en una pira!

Se giró con violencia. No había nadie en la barra. El desconocido se había esfumado por arte de magia.

Jean volvió al cuartel con el cuerpo frío. Se enteró de que Eren y Mikasa tenían el día libre. Connie, por otro lado, se había tomado unas semanas para disfrutar de su hija. Levi y Hanji estaban demasiado ocupados. Folch se había echado una novieta y Armin apenas se dejaba ver el pelo por el cuartel. Suspirando, se sentó a redactar un mensaje.

 _Yo, don Jean Kirstein, capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pido a la Compañía Reeves el adelanto de los víveres acordados y un plazo de dos días para efectuar el pago._

Por la tarde, Eren y Mikasa volvieron. Jean pasó como una sombra ante ellos, quienes apenas recayeron en su presencia y entraron a la habitación de Jaeger. A Jean le seguía escociendo la herida de un amor no correspondido. Le dolía imaginar lo que acontecía en aquella alcoba; si quisieran torturarlo hasta morir, tendrían que mostrárselo.

Deprimido y desocupado, se puso a leer un viejo poemario.

 _Antes que tú me moriré; escondido_

 _en las entrañas ya_

 _el hierro llevo con que abrió tu mano_

 _la ancha herida mortal._

 _Antes que tú me moriré; y mi espíritu,_

 _en su empeño tenaz,_

 _se sentará a las puertas de la muerte,_

 _esperándote allá._

 _Con las horas los días, con los días_

 _los años volarán,_

 _y a aquella puerta llamarás al cabo..._

 _¿Quién deja de llamar?_

 _Entonces, que tu culpa y tus despojos_

 _la tierra guardará,_

 _lavándote en las ondas de la muerte_

 _como en otro Jordán;_

 _allí donde el murmullo de la vida_

 _temblando a morir va,_

 _como la ola que a la playa viene_

 _silenciosa a expirar;_

 _allí donde el sepulcro que se cierra_

 _abre una eternidad,_

 _todo cuanto los dos hemos callado,_

 _allí lo hemos de hablar._

Pertenecía a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

—Otro pobre diablo —señaló—. Ya somos dos.

En su oficina fría, Jean se sentía solo. Sí, definitivamente iría a visitar a su madre pronto. Como no le gustaba presentarse sin avisar, cogió la pluma y se puso a escribir una nota, la última que escribiría.

 _Mamá,_

 _Iré a verte dentro de dos semanas. Sé que no te visito con asiduidad, que no soy un buen hijo, pero te quiero, madre. Me quedaré una temporada en Trost, contigo._

Antes de que pudiera dejar su rúbrica, escuchó un disparo. Salió al salón principal, pistola en mano, y se encontró con James Schell.

—¡Eh! —gritó Hanji—. ¡Detente!

La comandante no tuvo tiempo de desenfundar: un tiro le atravesó el brazo. James apuntó a Jean, que se había distraído mirando a Hanji, y le disparó. El capitán se llevó una mano al pecho. Había sangre y dolor. Le tembló la mandíbula y cayó de rodillas. No quería morir, no aún, no...

—¡Hijo de puta! —Una ráfaga de tiros sucedió al rugido de Levi. Desde el suelo, Jean vio al subcomandante abalanzarse sobre Jim, abatido por los legionarios.

—No —balbuceó Jean—. Que alguien me ayude, no quiero morir...

La vista se le fue nublando. Escuchó pasos y voces, Alguien lo sacudió.

—Jean.

—Mikasa...

—Vas a estar bien —le susurró la mujer, preocupada.

Pero él sabía que no era cierto.

—Te amo. —Su declaración estaba llena de agonía.

—No hables —pidió ella. Luego giró la cabeza hacia los militares—. ¡Llamad a un médico, joder!

—Te amo —insistió Jean, a quien ya poco le importaba su salud. Tenía los minutos contados—. Eren es un cabrón suertudo —tosió.

—Jean, tienes que vivir.

—Haría todo lo que me pidieras, pero... esto me excede.

Alargó el brazo, la cogió por la nuca y la empujó contra sus labios. Mikasa no movió ni un músculo. No duró ni dos segundos aquel roce.

—Jean, tú...

—Sé muy feliz, sé muy feliz —atinó a decir.

—¡Jean, no cierres los ojos!

Pensó en aquella puta poesía, esos últimos versos desde la trinchera.

 _Allí donde el sepulcro que se cierra_

 _abre una eternidad,_

 _todo cuanto los dos hemos callado,_

 _allí lo hemos de hablar._

 ** _2_**

Eren Jaeger recordaría, muchos años después, las exequias del capitán Kirstein. Lo enterraron con todos los honores en un mausoleo que Historia, compungida, mandó construir cuando recibió la trágica noticia. «Los actual nación de Paradise le debe mucho al capitán Jean Kirstein, súbdito de la Corona y amigo mío. Que Dios lo acoja en el seno de su gloria».

La muerte coincidió con la visita de los Jaeger y compañía. Reiner no podía creerlo. «¡Es imposible que Jean esté muerto!». Arrojó una flor sobre su tumba. Annie no decía nada, pero una lágrima solitaria le surcó la cara. Sasha y Connie se deshacían en un llanto inconsolable. Armin también lloraba. Zeke fumaba y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Hanji, con el brazo en cabestrillo, reunió fuerzas para decir unas palabras.

—Los héroes no deberían morir —empezó—, eso me dijo una vez Erwin Smith. Jean Kirstein fue un héroe con un corazón entregado a la humanidad y una mente fría para la batalla.

—Querido y respetado por todos los que aquí estamos —continuó Levi, que trataba de mantenerse firme—. Cuando Jean entró a mi escuadrón, enseguida vi en él la figura de un líder. Los años le dieron experiencia y sabiduría; se volvió más contemplativo y alcanzó la capitanía de la Legión de Reconocimiento, un puesto adecuado para un hombre tan brillante como él.

—Jean será recordado siempre por sus méritos de guerra y sus hazañas en la guerra, pero los que estamos aquí lo recordaremos por la buena persona que fue.

A Eren le partió el alma ver a los padres de Jean. La señora Kirstein no dejaba de llorar y de lamentarse.

—Mi Jean Boy, mi pequeño niño...

En el epitafio se leía una cita de Hubbard:

 _«No te tomes la vida demasiado en serio; nunca saldrás vivo de ella»._

La gente fue abandonando el cementerio.

—Mikasa —dijo Eren.

La aludida se tocó la boca.

—Él me amaba —susurró con voz entrecortada.

Eren se mordió los labios.

—Lo sé.

 **OooO**

 _ **Holiii.**_

 _¿Qué, a que no te lo esperabas? Si Isayama puede matar a Sasha, yo puedo cargarme a Jean._

 _El próximo será el último capítulo._

 _ **¡Hasta más ver!**_

 _ **PD: Pásate por mi nueva obra, París era una fiesta.**_


	17. En casa

_Tú justificas mi existencia:_

 _si no te conozco, no he vivido;_

 _si muero sin conocerte, no muero, porque no he vivido._

 _ **Luis Cernuda,**_ Si el hombre pudiera decir lo que ama

 **OOO**

 **CAPÍTULO DECIMOSÉPTIMO**

 _En casa._

 ** _1_**

—¿Vas a beber toda la noche? —preguntó Eren con las cejas arqueadas como medias lunas y los brazos en jarra.

—Sí. —La lengua de Mikasa se tambaleaba. Se sirvió un poco más de aquella bebida dulzona que trajo de su viaje, iwamori—. ¿Algún problema?

Eren suspiró agotado y claudicó. Los últimos rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas e iluminaban la habitación. Mikasa, apoltronada en el sillón de cuero, se empinaba la botella sin piedad. Glup, glup. Era extraño verla beber, nunca la había visto.

—No es bueno para el hígado —terminó por decir. Se acercó y le quitó la botella.

—¡Dame eso! —Mikasa saltó y se enganchó a la cintura de él, rodeándolo con las piernas como una boa constrictora y luchando por recuperar el iwamori—. ¡Eren!

Pero el aludido alzó el brazo, impidiéndole coger la botella.

—Nos vamos a caer —advirtió, tratando de no perder el equilibrio—. ¡Joder...!

Su espalda tocó el suelo y gruñó de dolor. Mikasa recuperó la botella y se la bebió ahí mismo, sentada en su estómago. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, una, dos veces, tres, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—No desaparece —dijo—, no desaparece.

Eren se apoyó sobre los codos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del sabor a muerto. —El tono de Mikasa se alteró—. Sigue ahí. No sé cómo explicarlo...

Eren adoptó un gesto contrito.

—Mikasa...

—Joder. —Ella se puso en pie y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Eh —Eren se levantó de un salto y la reprendió con la mirada—. Mañana tendrás una resaca de órdago, y no seré yo quien se lo diga a Hanji.

—No me importa —fue la respuesta de Ackerman. Luego, tras un breve silencio, añadió—: Ya no importa nada. No debería haber vuelto nunca, aquí sólo hay dolor, siempre lo ha habido...

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Eren, quien se mordió el labio inferior y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Dolor —reiteró mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. ¿Eso es lo que sientes conmigo?

Mikasa se arrepintió al momento.

—No, claro que no. Escucha, no quería decir eso.

—Los borrachos no mienten, ¿sabes? Voy a dar una vuelta y a beberme una copa en honor a Jean, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria. Volveré cuando se te haya pasado la tranca.

 ** _2_**

—Gafotas.

—Estoy trabajando, enano.

Levi se cruzó de brazos y zapateó en el suelo. Hanji llevaba una hora con los dedos entrelazados sobre la boca, observando las fichas de los dos tenientes de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Como veo que estás muy indecisa, te daré mi opinión —empezó Levi—. Jean era un muy buen capitán, por lo que encontrarle un sustituto va a ser complicado. Estás entre Jaeger y Ackerman. Eren se ha vuelto paciente con el tiempo y se ha ganado el respeto de los cadetes, pero en cualquier momento le da un arranque y toma decisiones precipitadas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Mikasa tiene sangre fría, aunque los años la han ablandado en su justa medida; es la segunda persona más fuerte de la Legión y tiene más capacidad organizativa que el idiota de Eren.

—¿Y quién se convertiría en teniente?

—Springer o Braus, lo que prefieras.

Hanji suspiró.

—Echo de menos a Kirstein.

—Era un buen chico. —A Levi le dolía la pérdida de Jean, amigo leal y antiguo miembro de su escuadrón—. Un borracho patético, pero un buen mocoso.

Hanji esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo conocimos con quince años, peleó por el país mientras se hacía adulto, y una década después te refieres a él como a un mocoso.

—Para mí siempre serán niñatos. Incluso Braus y Springer, que ya tienen su propia mocosa.

—Estamos hablando como padres, Levi.

—De cierta manera, lo somos.

—Tienes razón. —La comandante apagó la vela de un soplo y se levantó—. Vámonos a dormir. —Se enganchó al brazo de Levi.

—Ah, una pena. Había reservado mesa en ese restaurante junto al río. Sí, ese tan caro que quieres probar. Pero, si estás tan cansada, lo dejamos para otro día.

A Hanji se le hizo la boca agua.

—¿Cansada, yo? Ja, ya te gustaría, renacuajo. Nos vamos a cenar y después a dormir. Espera, ¿he dicho a dormir? Ni hablar. Te voy a dar un buen meneo, tesoro.

—No me llames así, loca. No soporto esa mierda: amor, tesoro, cariño... Qué repelús.

Hanji soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que tú digas, tesoro.

 ** _3_**

Eren regresó durante la madrugada y se encontró a Mikasa frita. Se quitó la chaqueta y caminó con sigilo hacia la cama, se acostó de espaldas a ella y supo que no podría pegar ojo.

Unas manos le acariciaron la espalda y una nariz le rozó la nuca. No se movió. Se sentía algo herido. Que ella no fuera feliz, lo martirizaba.

—No te vayas nunca —farfulló ella—. Tú no, por favor.

Eren sabía que ella no quería perder a nadie más. Primero fueron sus padres, después Carla y Grisha, y la guerra también se llevó a mucha gente. Jean era el último de una larga lista.

—Siento haber dicho eso —continuó Mikasa—. No era cierto. Aquí está mi felicidad, contigo... Te quiero.

Eren no dijo nada. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario. Mikasa lo miraba con aire compungido. La ignoraba, o eso le hizo creer. Se quitó la ropa y buscó unos pantalones a cuadros y holgados, los que utilizaba de pijama. Cogió una manta, regresó al colchón y la tendió sobre ambos.

—Qué mala borracha estás hecha. —Bajo el calor de la manta, Eren abrazó a su prometida con fuerza—. Yo no me iré, ¿me oyes? Vamos a estar juntos hasta el final.

 ** _4_**

Armin Arlet escribiría un relato sobre aquella mañana en la estación de tren, donde Eren Jaeger se despidió de su familia y él, con voz insegura, le preguntó a Annie Leonhart que si volvería.

La titánide guardó silencio. Armin recordaba la tarde frente a la chimenea, que iluminó dos cuerpos amoldándose al contrario. Ella no dijo nada después de aquello. Se vistió y se marchó. No habían hablado acerca de aquello. Armin pensaba a menudo en las mujeres como Annie, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no había mujeres como Annie. Aquella experiencia al amparo del fuego lo impulsó a escribir La leona, un poema de corte erótico que languidecía sobre su escritorio a la espera de ser incluido en un poemario conformado por la lírica de varios autores.

—¿Volverás? —repitió. No sabía qué respuesta recibiría.

Annie cerró los ojos. Los pasajeros empezaron a abordar el tren. Asió sus maletas y le dio la espalda a Armin, que adoptó un gesto contrito.

—Annie —La tomó de la muñeca—, evadir no es tu estilo. Eso siempre me ha encantado de ti, eres directa, no das lugar a rodeos.

—No te estoy evadiendo, estoy intentando subir al tren.

Armin bajó la vista. El nudo de la corbata empezaba a asfixiarlo.

—Si quieres olvidarme, lo entiendo. Lo que pasó aquella tarde..., tal vez no debió ocurrir.

—Escríbeme —soltó de repente Annie—. Escríbeme, Armin. Tenemos heridas que aún no están curadas y que sólo el tiempo puede sanar. Algún día, Arlet, volveré y serás el primero en saberlo.

Sorprendido, el escritor se quitó la corbata de un tirón.

—¡Te escribiré! —Era una promesa innegociable—. ¡Hoy mismo, si hace falta!

 ** _5_**

Un tiempo después, tras guardar el suelo pertinente por la muerte de Jean, Eren y Armin se encontraban hablando en el club.

—Nunca imaginé que llegaría este momento —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa suspicaz—. Eren Jaeger, creo que no es necesario que te lo advierta, pero tengo que hacerlo: Mikasa es como una hermana para mí, cuídala o te las verás conmigo. No pongas esa cara.

—No me sermonees. ¿Crees que no estoy preparado para el matrimonio? —El legionario lo taladró con la mirada.

—Al contrario: te veo muy preparado, mucho más que yo.

—Bueno. Tengo un problema: el viaje de luna de miel. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A cualquier lugar donde se pueda hacer el amor.

—No pienso quedarme en el cuartel.

—Pues... —El escritor se puso los dedos en pinza sobre el puente de la nariz—. Conozco un hotel en la costa, uno con mucha pompa. Me alojo en él a menudo. Puedo pagaros la estancia y los billetes de tren. ¿Dos semanas de sexo ininterrumpido os van bien?

—Armin, por favor. —El teniente cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué? Sé que os entretenéis mucho los dos juntos. Vi a Hanji el otro día y me comentó que el martes pasado, a media noche, escuchó...

Eren le hizo un gesto para que callara.

—¿Y los anillos? —preguntó Armin.

—De hecho, no tengo anillos —dijo Eren—. Verás, tengo en mente una ceremonia, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

 ** _6_**

Un ladrón se negaba a desvelar el escondrijo de su botín, y ni siquiera el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad pudo sonsacarle nada. Levi salió de la sala de interrogatorios y soltó un juramento.

—No pone de su parte. —Dio una patada en el suelo—. Es un sinvergüenza. Yo mismo lo arrastraría hasta el trullo. Me ha dicho que soy un enano, pero que no me ofenda: al parecer, los gnomos custodian tesoros. Se ha puesto a darme lecciones, a mí, el subcomandante Levi Ackerman, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el hombre con más galones del Reino de Paradise, el de la mirada asesina, el titán humano, el...

—El enano que está perdiendo facultados —terció Mikasa—. No te ofendas, pero tu táctica ya no funciona. Insultar al delincuente y otorgarle un estatus de excremento ya no funciona, subcomandante.

Levi enrojeció de rabia y la señaló con el dedo índice.

—Niñata desagradecida. Si no fuera por mí, no serías capitana. Hanji habría puesto al cabezahueca de tu novio. Le he hecho otro favor a la humanidad y a ti, pero veo que eres una insolente. A ver qué puedes hacer tú, Ackerman.

Mikasa se sonrió como pocas veces hacía y agarró el pomo de la puerta, notando la mirada de Levi clavada en la nuca.

—Ya veremos, subcomandante Ackerman.

Rufus era un mozo que se acostaba con señoras ricas y las sableaba. A sus diecinueve años, se le atribuían cinco paternidades que él negaba. Su cara inocente era la máscara de un ladrón de guante blanco, una careta que lucía en las fiestas de los lores donde buscaba presas. Se le imputaban más de cincuenta robos y tenía una turba de maridos furiosos que reclamaban su cabeza.

—Usted no es la comandante Zoe —le dijo al verla. Hablaba con refinamiento pese a sus raíces bucólicas.

—No, soy la capitana Mikasa Ackerman —respondió, sentándose frente a él—. Y tú eres Rufus el Escurridizo.

—¡Ah, qué rápido me han colgado el sambenito! Yo nunca me he molestado en huir, es que ustedes no son lo suficientemente eficaces en la búsqueda.

«Menudo capullo», pensó.

—¿Cómo organizarías tú una partida de búsqueda?

—Pues, verá, capitana, sé que ustedes son el orgullo del país y las alas de la libertad son preciosas, pero, con todo el respeto: ustedes son muy simples a la hora de rastrear. He advertido que descuidan las zonas marginales. Sinceramente, yo apostaría un soldado en cada tugurio. Créame, erradicarían la delincuencia en menos de una semana. Tengo que destacar, también, el poco interés de los novicios. Ustedes les dan, comida y sueldo, pero se pasan la jornada paseando la placa y se escaquean cuando hay un caso. Sin ánimo de ofender, capitana: las buenas gentes de Shigansina pagan religiosamente sus impuestos para tener una buena protección. No me quejo de usted y de los veteranos, que han luchado en la guerra y saben lo que hay que hacer, pero esos novatos... no saben ni lo que corre un perro atado.

«Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Levi», pensó, y rió entre dientes. El chico tenía razón.

—Bueno, como ves, algo estaremos haciendo bien porque te hemos arrestado.

—Ustedes no han sido, no se echen las flores. Ha sido el marido de esa condesa el que me ha traído aquí, ustedes simplemente me han esposado en la entrada. ¡Mire qué golpe me ha dado ese esposo salvaje! —Se señaló el ojo morado. Era un muchacho menudo y llevaba el pelo rapado, y aquel golpe no lo favorecía en nada—. ¿No van a castigarle por tal agresión?

—Déjemonos de tonterías, Rufus. ¿Sabes que tu condena puede ser larga?

—Cuento con ello.

—Si me dices donde has escondido las joyas, el dinero y cualquier cosa robada, puedo hablar con el juez y, quizá, pases un mes o dos en el calabozo.

—No tengo nada que decir. —El muchacho ladeó la cabeza.

—Pero tienes mucho que perder. Me ha dicho el subcomandante que tienes conocimientos de mitología. Dime, Rufus, ¿te gusta la historia?

—Me encanta aprender y saber cosas.

—Entonces te contaré algo muy interesante —Mikasa se quitó la bufanda y la dejó sobre la mesa— que ha escapado de los libros de historia. O tal vez lo han omitido, no lo sé. Imagino que sabes quién soy, que participé en la guerra y me adjudicaron la fuerza de cien hombres. Tal vez hayas leído acerca de la Batalla de Trost y la muchedumbre que salvé, pero... ¿Sabes por qué esta bufanda es roja?

—Es el color de la tela, supongo.

—Eso cree todo el mundo, pero la verdad es otra. Verás, cuando había que interrogar a algún prisionero de guerra, perdía la paciencia con rapidez. Me desespera la gente poco cooperativa, como tú. Así que me cabreaba y... Por aquel entonces, la tortura no estaba abolida y yo era muy buena torturadora. Y torturé a muchas personas, Rufus. Todavía oigo los gritos pidiendo auxilio. ¿Sabes ya por qué es roja? Antes era blanca, pero al limpiarme la sangre que me salpicaba durante las torturas, se tiñó. Se tiñó también con la sangre de las batallas, de los desmembramientos, de los cuerpos que caían al suelo para no volverse a levantar. Y es muy roja, Rufus. —Acarició la tela—. Muy, muy roja. Debes hacerte una idea de los pobres desgraciados que he hecho sufrir hasta que el dolor no les permitía seguir respirando.

Rufus se mordió los labios.

—Ahora la tortura está abolida.

—Lo sé —asintió Mikasa—, pero me gustan los métodos extraoficiales —Se inclinó hacia delante y lo taladró con la mirada—. ¿Crees que alguien se enteraría si te bajo a los calabozos y te saco la información a golpes? No me temblaría el pulso, Rufus. No quiero maltratar a un chico tan joven, así que te voy a dar dos opciones: o me dices dónde tienes el botín, o pruebas en tus carnes propias lo que la historia ha censurado.

—No sería capaz.

—Sabrás, también, el verdadero nombre del Acechador: Víctor Klosowsky...

—Ackerman —completó el chico, pálido—. Víctor Klosowsky Ackerman, como usted.

—Si él fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo, imagina lo que puedo hacer yo, Rufus. Después de todo, parece que llevamos la barbarie en la sangre. ¿Qué, me vas a decir dónde está lo que has robado o necesitas que te lo saque a golpes...?

 ** _7_**

Levi aplaudió con la languidez que lo caracterizaba, y Mikasa tuvo el impulso de hacer una reverencia al salir de la sala.

—Edificio 3 de la calle mayor, detrás del fondo falso del armario rojo —desveló—. Ese chico es bastante inteligente, Levi. Si no has podido convencerlo para que desembuchara, convéncelo para que se una al ejército, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué pasa, que esto va a ser ahora una redención para ladrones? —bufó Levi—. En fin, lo consultaré con Hanji. Por cierto, Jaeger ha pasado por aquí mientras estabas ahí dentro. Dice que vayas a tu cuarto, que hay algo que tienes que ver.

Mikasa se puso en marchar y, tras dar un par de pasos, escuchó al subcomandante decir:

—¡Y a ver si hacéis menos ruido por la noche, que algunos no queremos oíros follar!

A grito pelado, sin cortarse. Pese a la vergüenza que le dio, no perdió la oportunidad de volverse y responder:

—Hay más conejos en celo, ¿verdad, subcomandante?

El subcomandante enrojeció.

—Esa cuatro ojos, tendré que amordazarla... —lo escuchó murmurar.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entornada. Mikasa encontró sobre la cama un vestido blanco sencillo, sin ninguna floritura. Debía de llegarle hasta la rodilla. Habían también unas sandalias del mismo color, y una nota de Eren: «Vístete, pero déjate la bufanda. Te espero en la entrada. Sí, tienes el permiso de Hanji para ausentarte». Intrigada, obedeció. Llevaba años sin ponerse un vestido; el espejo le devolvió una imagen casi irreconocible de sí misma. Recordó su infancia, cuando lucía aquellas prendas y observaba con fascinación las mariquitas sobre las hojas, los gusanos de seda devorando las hojas de morera y las flores que su madre cuidaba con tanto ahínco.

Se dirigió a la entrada, no sin cosechar un montón de miradas de soldados jóvenes. La única mirada que quería era la de Eren, quien separó los labios inconscientemente. La estudió con los ojos bien abiertos, gravándose la escena en la retina. Mikasa se quedó igual. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan elegante; iba embutido en un chaqué azul marino de franela que le sentaba a la perfección. Bajo la chaqueta llevaba un chaleco plateado sobre una camisa de seda y, encima, un plastrón albo. Se había recortado la barba y peinado con la raya a un lado.

—Estás... —balbuceó él.

«Tremendo», se dijo Mikasa para sus adentros.

Tremendísimo.

Apareció un carruaje y de su interior salió Armin, también vestido de punta en blanco.

—Estáis los dos radiantes —comentó el escritor con una sonrisa. Pasados unos segundos, cuando comprobó que ambos estaban embobados, se aclaró la garganta para despertarlos—. Ay, amigos míos, lo que no diga la boca, que lo demuestre la mirada. Vamos, vamos, que el señor Utterson nos está esperando.

Cogió a cada uno de un brazo y los arrastró al coche. Una vez dentro, se sentó entre ambos y le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera al Altar de Ymir.

Mikasa empezó a hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía.

—¿Me podéis decir qué está pasando?

—Creo que ya es momento de decírtelo —aseveró Armin—: os voy a casar. Eren quería darte la sorpresa.

El teniente Jaeger asintió.

—Ya iba siendo hora, ¿no?

Mikasa fue consciente de lo que aquello significaba y empezó a escalar una montaña de emociones que, sin embargo, no se reflejaron en su rostro sereno. Se acordó de su madre y de Carla; ambas mujeres le dijeron que quizá se casaría y que, si se daba tal situación, fuera con el hombre adecuado. Acababa de desempolvar aquel recuerdo cuando miró a Eren a los ojos y supo que, si tenía que casarse con alguien, ese alguien era él, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, con su pasado y con el futuro que construirían mano a mano. Fue Eren quien la salvó de un destino atroz; lo quiso en aquel instante, con ese amor cándido que se profesan los niños. Luego, cuando la familia Jaeger la acogió, empezó a preocuparse por él, que siempre se metía en problemas; era tozudo y sus ojos tenían algo salvaje, insistía en defenderse por sí solo, aunque le partieran la nariz o se doblara la muñeca. Pese a la sombra de bribón impertinente que proyectaba aquel chico, Mikasa conocía el valor que albergaba, las ganas de plantar su bandera en la cumbre del mundo y gritar que era Eren Jaeger, que protegería lo que amaba con uñas y dientes. Que era aventurero y aguerrido, pero, al mismo tiempo, vulnerable y vencido. En la adultez, cuando los cuerpos maduran y la mente abre sus puertas a otros mundos, se encontró a sí misma pensando en su piel, en sus ojos intensos que se cerraban cuando se inclinaba sobre ella y tomaba su boca voraz e insaciable.

No había otra persona con la que estuviera dispuesta a compartir su vida, sólo con él: el niño que curó la sordera y la ceguera con las que caminaba por el mundo, quien la sacó de aquella fantasía y le mostró una realidad cruel, pero hermosa. Ese niño era ahora el hombre que la miraba. Sólo ellos conocían aquel lenguaje de miradas.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, sin importarle que Armin estuviera ahí. Y se sonrieron con los mofletes coloreados como los chiquillos que un día fueron.

—Menos mal que me he sentado en medio —apuntó Armin, dándoles un tirón de orejas—. Sé que estáis pensando en la luna de miel, golfos.

Armin tenía razón, pero también pensaban en algo más: en el resto de sus vidas.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al Altar de Ymir. El cochero bajó del pescante y les abrió la puerta con cortesía. Armin le dio un dinero y una palmada en el brazo.

—Espera aquí, Roger —le pidió Armin—. Aún queda un viajecito más.

El cochero asintió.

—Y ahora, vosotros dos —continuó el escritor, volviéndose y sacando un papel del interior de su chaqueta—, voy a convertiros en marido y mujer. Qué caras tenéis. Lo sé: uno no sé casa todos los días.

Bajo la cúpula acristalada se encontraba, admirando la efigie de la mítica Ymir Fritz tallada en madera de ébano y erigida sobre una base de mármol, un hombre alto y flaco que los miró con su rostro arrugado y muerto.

—Este es el señor Utterson, notario y amigo mío. Su presencia hará de esta boda una ceremonia tan íntima como legal.

Utterson les estrechó la mano a los novios y los felicitó.

—Comienza, buen Arlet. Que firmen los papeles después de tus palabras.

El rubio asintió y le pidió a Mikasa que le diera la bufanda. Ésta obedeció y Armin desplegó el pequeño pergamino que había sacado minutos antes.

—Dijo un hombre de fe que la medida del amor es amar sin medida —empezó—, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Deberíamos amar con libertad y pureza a quien queramos, sea hombre o sea mujer; amar sin pensar en la cantidad, tampoco en la calidad: el amor no tiene escalas, o se ama o no. Eren, tú que eres radical, estarás de acuerdo en esto. Y aunque sé que ya no eres un crío, te advierto algo: no cometas estupideces. Ante ti, Mikasa, me quito el sombrero: no he conocido mujer como tú. —El escritor guardó el papel y enroscó la bufanda alrededor de los cuellos de ambos—. Y como sé que no tengo que haceros la pregunta, con esta bufanda y el poder que nuestra amistad me concede, os declaro marido y mujer.

El color grana les cubría la cara y Armin soltó una carcajada.

—¿Necesitáis que os dé permiso para el beso?

Ante la mirada de Arlet y Utterson, se dieron un beso corto. Fue un entremés, un aviso mutuo: prepárate para cuando estemos a solas.

Muchos años después, Armin encontraría la carta que le escribió a Annie tras casar a sus dos amigos:

Annie,

Hoy he casado a Eren y Mikasa. ¡Ha sido interesantísimo! Me pregunto si yo me casaré algún día y si tendré el mismo amor que ellos en los ojos.

—Gracias por esto, Armin —dijo Mikasa.

—No haré estupideces —juró Eren, llevándose una mano al pecho con solemnidad.

—Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí todavía? —El rubio les dio unos billetes de tren—. Id con Roger, que os llevará a la estación de ferrocarril. Vais a Costa Pacífica; tenéis un hotel esperando. Un hotel con buenas vistas, además.

—¿Qué? —Otra sorpresa para Mikasa.

—Hanji nos ha concedido una excedencia de dos semanas para la luna de miel —aclaró Eren—. Nos vamos a la costa.

 ** _8_**

Poco después de que los titanes dejaran de caminar por la isla, empezaron a asentarse en la playa pescadores y comerciantes que querían sacarle partido a la sal del mar. Fueron estos últimos los que se enriquecieron; su economía boyante contribuyó a la evolución del pueblo, al que acudían las gentes del interior. Para los erdianos, el océano era algo fascinante; muchos se amedrentaban al verlo por vez primera, inmenso y azul, pero inmediatamente se convirtió en una atracción para todos los bolsillos. El pueblo, que recibió el nombre de Costa Pacífica, enseguida se convirtió en el escenario idóneo para Stradlater, quien abrió un hotel de lujo para todos aquellos aristócratas que pasaran los asuetos frente al mar.

Stradlater conocía a Armin y, cuando éste contactó con él para reservar la suite del ático, no lo dudó ni un instante. «¡Recién casados! Tienen que venir aquí, sin duda. Tenemos un servicio espléndido...». Eren y Mikasa contemplaron la suite embelesados.

—Y recordad que abajo tenemos el espá —dijo Stradlater con su sonrisa de negociante acérrimo—. Tienen vino en la cocina, cortesía de la casa. Bueno, señor y señora Jaeger, les dejo solos.

No tardó Mikasa en percatarse de algo cuando estuvieron en soledad.

—Señora Jaeger —reiteró con un sabor extraño en el paladar—. Mikasa Jaeger; qué extraño se me hace.

—Creo que deberíamos conservar tu apellido. —Eren le rodeó la cintura.

—¿Eso crees? —Deslizó las manos por la ancha espalda de su marido y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo el deseo corriendo por sus venas.

—Nunca me ha parecido correcto que las mujeres tengan que perder su apellido. Tú tienes uno muy especial. —Eren empezó besarle el cuello melifluamente, con aquellos labios aterciopelados que le arrancaban suspiros.

—No me apetece nada hablar de apellidos...

—¿Qué te apetece? —susurró Eren, apartándole el pelo y besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mikasa le respondió con un demandante beso. Se dirigieron, entre trompicones, al dormitorio. Había un ventanal que daba a un mar tranquilo sobre el que se derramaban los últimos destellos del sol. Al fin Eren le dobló la espalda sobre el tálamo y la besó de forma inacabable.

—Eren —susurró contra sus labios—, me apetece una copa de vino.

Él se rió.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Y volvió con una copa y una botella de morapio. Refunfuñó y se acostó a su lado.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —preguntó, indignado. Llenó la copa y miró el líquido con desconfianza—. Esto no tiene pinta de ser buen vino. El de las tabernas de Shigansina tiene mejor pinta. No me parece un buen preliminar para hacer el amor.

Mikasa le quitó la copa y bebió, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Sabes que se entera medio cuartel cuando...? Ya sabes —comentó.

Eren asintió.

—Habrá que remediarlo.

—Pues sí, porque me está empezando a dar vergüenza.

—¿Y si te digo que ya lo he arreglado? —Eren levantó las cejas y una curva le adornó los labios.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Eren rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó dos llaves.

—Hace un mes fui a la parte antigua de Shigansina —dijo el marido— y vi que la casa de mis padres estaba en venta. Tenía un dinero ahorrado, bastante. Y, bueno, pensé que...

—La has comprado —articuló Mikasa.

—Así es. Podemos vivir ahí, si quieres.

Era imposible no pensar en aquella infancia que abortaron demasiado pronto, en aquellos días anteriores al ataque del colosal.

—¿Cómo no voy a querer? Es el mejor lugar. Si tenemos hijos, me encantaría que se criaran en la casa que un día fue de sus abuelos.

La mención hizo sonreír a Eren.

—Hijos, ¿eh? ¿Me imaginas cargando a una mini Mikasa?

—¿Me ves corriendo detrás de un Eren pequeño? Si el padre ya me ha dado quebraderos de cabeza, imagínate el hijo. —Rió.

—¿Que yo te he dado quebraderos de cabeza? —Fingió indignación; movió la boca de un lado a otro, dejó la botella en la mesita y le arrebató la copa, bebiéndose el vino restante y deshaciéndose de ella—. Eres tú la que me ha dado quebraderos de cabeza —concluyó con una sonrisa que sentenciaba el tema—. Nuestros hijos serán maravillosos.

Ella se acercó al hombre y le ofreció la boca.

Él la besó con ternura y fue descendiendo por el cuello, donde palpitaban las venas. Las manos de Eren recorrieron su figura. Sus caricias poseían la cualidad de encenderla al instante. Mikasa lo tocó por encima del traje.

—El chaqué te sienta de maravilla —comentó en mitad de un beso.

—Me siento más cómodo sin él.

A medida que se besaban, Eren fue acariciándole los muslos, rozando la piel casi con timidez, aproximándose al triángulo entre sus piernas. Palpó por encima de las bragas, transitando por su raja de arriba abajo, tanteando un terreno que conocía de sobra. Él la veneraba a su modo; se lo demostraba en cada momento íntimo que compartían, cuando se adentraba en ella mientras le susurraba al oído que la quería.

—Te lo voy a hacer tan fuerte que no podrás andar en días. —Era su premisa.

—No digas eso —respondió, notando las brasas de la pasión incendiándole el cuerpo—, hazlo. Pero, ¿qué haré si no puedo andar?

—Te llevaré en brazos.

Las horas siguientes, acogieron las enseñanzas de Eros. Fue una fiesta de bocas soldadas, de respiraciones agitadas. Eren introdujo un dedo, luego dos, y por un último un tercero. Fuera, dentro. Había rudeza en sus movimientos, el deseo de dejar un pedazo de él en su interior.

—Siénteme —masculló Eren.

Mikasa gimió y levantó las caderas, tratando de alcanzar el punto que la enloquecía. Pero Eren retiraba los dedos; no la permitiría llegar al clímax de aquella manera. Tenía otros planes. Le quitó el vestido y hundió los dientes en sus partes más carnosas, como un lobo dándose un festín; era un dios de mil brazos que la tocaba entera, revelándole zonas que no creía erógenas. Se colocó entre sus piernas, levantó la derecha y le besó el empeine, trepando por el tobillo hasta llegar a la corva, donde dio un bocadito.

—Joder, Jaeger. —Se estremeció.

Le encantaba jugar con ella, con su paciencia. La incertidumbre de qué pasaría a continuación la excitaba aún más.

Eren pasó a besarle los pechos y la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué ordena la capitana?

Mikasa le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos simultáneamente, lo suficiente para dejar libre su miembro duro y pulido.

—Fóllame ya. —Se mordió los labios—. Creo que tu traje es mi fetiche.

Eren entró en ella de un golpe. Embestidas salvajes, tal y como ella las pedía. Mikasa enroscó las piernas en la cintura del hombre, que se apretó contra ellas aún más. Quería fusionar ambos cuerpos. Cuando hacían el amor, cuando follaban, era como un eclipse, como cuando el sol cubre a la luna o viceversa, y por un momento parecen ser un mismo astro.

Que lo que el amor ha unido, no lo separe el hombre.

 ** _FUTURO Y PASADO_**

 _VEINTIDÓS AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

Levi Ackerman, que rondaba ya los sesenta, escuchaba con trabajado aplomo a una muchacha de quince años. «Es digna hija de su madre», pensó mientras la estudiaba. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grandes y plateados, que centelleaban con furia.

—No puedo creer que me hayáis suspendido durante dos meses —dijo con una vena de indignación—. ¡Dos meses!

Levi suspiró. «Hija de ese idiota tenía que ser».

—Jaeger, haz el favor de no gritar —replicó—. Deja la placa y el arma y vete a casa.

Carla Jaeger, de dieciséis años, respiró hondo, conteniendo su enfado. No se le podía reprochar aquella pretensión a los enfados: era culpa de Eren y su herencia. Arrojó la placa y la pistola sobre la mesa. Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la puerta; pero, a medio camino, se detuvo y se quitó la chaqueta (la misma que llevaba su madre cuando era joven) y se la lanzó al subcomandante.

—Renuncio —sentenció.

—En dos meses te quiero aquí, mocosa —gruñó Levi—. Y no vuelvas a excederte con los delincuentes. No es necesario dar palizas en las detenciones.

—¡Ese tipo se lo merecía! —gritó. Se acercó a la puerta y, antes de salir, añadió con cierta violencia—: Adiós, viejo chocho.

Hanji entró al rato, riéndose. Parecía haberlo escuchado todo. La comandante estuvo encantada cuando la menor de los Jaeger, la niña de papá, decidió entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Los padres no estuvieron tan contestos. Eren temía que su hija desempeñara un oficio tan peligroso. «¡Que quieres ser militar! Muchacha, ¿no hay otra cosa que te guste? Considera esa tu última opción...». Mikasa no trató de disuadirla con tanta vehemencia. «Eres igual de tozuda que tu padre». Su madre, por supuesto, haría lo mismo que hacía con Eren: protegerla. Con disimulo.

Levi bufó y cruzó los dedos sobre la boca, mostrando un anillo de plata idéntico al de Hanji.

—¡Qué carácter! —La comandante, con el pelo recogido en un moño lleno de canas, soltó un silbido.

—Si su padre daba dolores de cabeza, imagínate esa mocosa —contestó Levi con un deje de enfado—. Disciplina es lo que le hace falta. Mano dura. Cuando vuelva, me encargaré personalmente de ella.

—¿Le harás limpiar todo el cuartel?

El subcomandante cerró los ojos.

—Las buenas costumbres nunca se olvidan, cuatro ojos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tesoro.

—Llevo veinte años diciéndote que no me... Agh, ¿sabes qué? Llámame como quieras.

 **OOO**

Eren empalideció cuando su hijo mediano, Oliver, encontró una vieja carta rebuscando en el mueble del salón. El chico de diecinueve años, estudiante de medicina, comenzó a leerla irremediablemente. Eren trató de arrebatársela, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos del muchacho se deslizaban sobre los renglones.

—«Ya te echo de menos —empezó—. Armin me está ayudando a cuidar a los niños. Annie se ha llevado a Hermann y a Gabriel a Mare, van a visitar al viejo Leonhart. Armin no ha podido acompañarlos por cuestión de trabajo. Volvió de Orvud la semana pasada, encontrándose la casa aún vacía. Creo que se traumatizó, así que va a vivir aquí hasta que vuelvan. Ay... Nuestros hijos preguntan. Yo les digo que volverás pronto, que tienes cosas que hacer en Hizuru. ¡Kiyomi es muy absorbente! Llevas dos semanas fuera y parece que son dos años... Te extraño... Armin te manda saludos. Ay. Lo tengo aquí al lado. Está chismorreando. Dice que tengo una letra horrorosa. Acaba de marcharse a ver a Karl, que ha hecho alguna picia. ¡Qué niño, qué niño! Estoy escribiendo esto mientras preparo estofado. Te quiero, eh. Menudo fiesta vamos a tener cuando regreses, ya sabes a qué me refiero... Uy, te voy a hacer unas cosas que... ». ¡Papá, eres un salido!

Jaeger padre le quitó la misiva y se la metió al bolsillo. Los domingos libraba y, por lo tanto, se encargaba de hacer la comida en compañía de Oliver.

—Eso lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando erais pequeños.

Oliver rió. Era el más bajito de sus hijos. Su cabeza castaña acogía un cerebro prodigioso, aseguraba Eren. Jamás hubiera pensado que un hijo suyo se dedicaría a la medicina. Le recordaba a su padre y, sobre todo, a Zeke. Llevaba gafas sobre los ojos verdes y una barba apenas visible. Jamás se enfadaba. Si Carla era la niña de papá, Oliver era el niño de mamá. Mikasa quería a toda su prole por igual, con ese amor incondicional que sólo las madres comprenden, pero Oliver, el pequeño Oli, que tenía miopía (como su tío) y era en extremo bonachón, era su ojito derecho.

—¿Mamá se iba a Oriente?

—Así es. —Eren sonrió, nostálgico—. Como descendiente de los Azumabito, tenía ciertos deberes allí. Renunció a ellos cuando Karl cumplió cuatro años. Tú tenías uno. Oye, pásame la cebolla... Eso es, gracias. Pues, como te iba diciendo, renunció a sus deberes para estar con nosotros. Llegó un punto en el que le ofrecieron casarse con un ricohombre extranjero.

—¿En serio? —Oli estaba asombrado.

—Sí. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Recuerdo que, cuando me carteó para contármelo, estuve a punto de subir al primer barco hacia Hizuru. Pero entonces recordé algo fundamental entre nosotros dos: la confianza. Me relajé a los diez minutos porque sabía que tu madre no nos cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Oh —Oliver blandió una sonrisa de pillo redomado—. Y... ¿cuándo volvió tuvisteis fiesta?

Eren le dio un zape en la cabeza. Luego le removió el pelo y lanzó una carcajada.

—Me tomaré eso como un sí —sentenció Oliver, riendo también.

En aquel momento se escuchó un portazo. Eren volvió la cabeza y se encontró a Carla, claramente enfadada. La chica los fusiló a ambos con la mirada y subió las escaleras.

—¿Ha pasado algo, hija?

—NADA, no ha pasado nada —refunfuñó; segundos después, se escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose.

—Le ha pasado algo —comentó Oliver.

El teniente Jaeger, que la conocía como la palma de su mano, asintió. ¡Aquella muchacha era indómita y... estaba muy orgulloso de que fuera así!

—Más tarde hablaré con ella. —Miró el reloj—. ¡Son casi las dos! Tu madre estará aquí en un pispás. Pon la mesa, rápido.

Eren estaba expectante por ver a Mikasa, quien ya no tenía compromisos en oriente, pero sí en Mitras. Era la capitana de la Legión, y debía aceptar lo que aquello conllevaba. Se frotó las manos, se crujió los dedos, se relamió los labios. No la había visto en cinco días: una verdadera tortura. Pero estaba preparado para recuperar el tiempo perdido, siempre lo estaba.

—Iré a buscar a Carla —anunció olivar tras disponer la última servilleta.

—Ve, hijo, ve.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entró Karl Jaeger (o Karl Ackerman, como se hacía llamar artísticamente). Era el primogénito, el dandi de la familia. El muchacho que tenía embobado a sus padres porque había crecido demasiado rápido, porque ya no era el chiquillo que acompañaba a Armin a ver obras de teatro. Tenía veintiún años y era actor y era novio de Annemarie Springer. Connie celebró aquello último cuando se enteró: «Al final hemos acabado emparentando. Como tu hijo le rompa el corazón a mi Annemarie... te mato. Advertido quedas».

Karl tenía un aire de golfo tremendo.

—¡Atención! —exclamó, dando una palmada al aire—. ¡Oliver, Carla, papá! ¡La matriarca ha vuelto!

Mikasa entró saludando con ambas manos. A ojos de Eren, los cuarenta y pocos —como se esforzaba en puntualizar— le sentaban divinamente. Tenía cierta apariencia señorial. Eren se reía porque se parecía a Kiyomi, pero Mikasa contestaba que no, que era a su madre. Sin embargo, le había notado las ojeras muy pronunciadas. Trabajaba demasiado, necesitaba unos días de holganza.

—Hola, hola, ya estoy en casa —anunció.

Karl se acercó a su madre y, efusivamente, se agachó, le rodeó las piernas y la levantó en peso.

—¡Cómo te hemos echado de menos, madre de mi corazón! ¡Mocosos, que la mamá ha vuelto, salid de vuestras madrigueras!

Mikasa sonrió. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en el suelo, posó la mirada en Eren, que la cogió de una mano y, de un tirón, la pegó contra su cuerpo. Justo cuando cubrió los labios de su esposa bajaban por la escalera los dos menores.

— _Okaeri, okaa-san_ —dijo Oliver. Todos conocían el idioma oriental, hasta Eren lo chapurreaba.

—Viejos verdes. —Carla rodó los ojos—. Hola, madre. Me alegro de verte.

Mikasa examinó a su hija durante unos segundos.

—Tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?

La muchacha, orgullosa como ella sola, negó.

—No.

—Ya veremos. —Mikasa miró la mesa. Estaba engalanada con el mantel rojo y la vajilla buena. Además, había más de cinco platos. Presentía que algo se le escapaba—. ¿Y esto?

Eren y sus hijos se miraron con diversión.

—Sin duda, necesitas un descanso. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Pues... diez de febrero. ¡Ah, vale, ya lo entiendo!

Y rompieron a reír.

—A la de una, a la de dos, y...—Eren dio la señal.

Empezaron a cantar al unísono.

¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz!

 **OOO**

Los Arlet fueron los primeros en llegar. Hermann y Gabriel, «los gemelos de oro», llevaban el mismo traje. Eran indistinguibles para todo el mundo, excepto para Annie.

—Te digo que Carla cederá a mis encantos —susurraba Hermann.

—¿Quieres que te mate o qué? —Gabriel era realista—. ¿Tengo que ponerte en antecedentes? Es una legionaria entrenada e hija de la tía Mikasa, que, según he oído, en su juventud tenía la fuerza de cien hombres. Incluso era capaz de vencer a mamá. Además, el tío Eren te matará si intentas algo con ella.

Annie miró a sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vosotros dos...

Armin reía.

—A estos chiquillos no hay quien les tosa.

Connie y Sasha aparecieron media hora después. El primero rechinó los dientes al ver a Annemarie saludar a Karl con un beso en los labios. Miró a Eren, que fingió no haberse dado cuenta, pero le costaba contener la risa. Sasha, que estaba encantada con la idea de tener un yerno Jaeger, se vio en la tarea de relajar a su marido.

—Ay, Connie, lo mejor vendrá cuando se casen y... ¡tengamos nietos!

—¡No me digas eso! —El aludido se horrorizó—. Mi hijita casada y embarazada...

No concebía que su niña, que tanto se parecía a su madre pero había heredado la pequeña estatura paterna, se hiciera mayor. Lo consolaba la idea de que Karl sabía cocinar.

Hanji y Levi llegaron poco después.

—Primo Levi —saludó Mikasa.

—Mocosa cincuentona.

—Enano. Has menguado todavía más con los años. —Se acercó a Hanji y le susurró—: ¿Es tan agradable como marido?

—Es simplemente Levi, querida. —Rió.

Aquellos dos eran sujetos muy particulares.

El sargento Rufus también estaba invitado. Le entregó un obsequio a Mikasa: un colgante de plata.

—Y no, no es robado —puntualizó con guasa—. Feliz cumpleaños, capitana.

Mikasa le dio una palmada en el brazo. La enorgullecía pensar que, hace más de veinte años, no se equivocó: era un buen chico.

Fue Rufus quien le informó acerca de los altercados de Carla.

—Esta hija mía. —Negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba la chica, al lado de su padre.

Eren alzó una copa y clamó:

—¡Un brindis por mi esposa, que cumple cuarenta y sie... pocos!

Mientras todos brindaban, comían, reían, Mikasa se arrimó a su marido y tomó su mano. Él apretó.

Estaban en casa.

 **OOO**

 _ **Antes de nada, quiero darle mi enhorabuena a Isayama: ¡Ole tus cojones! No hagas caso a todos aquellos que te dicen que has atentado contra la comunidad LGTB por el embarazo de Historia. Ole, ole y ole. Hurra por Historia, que los tiene bien puestos, y da el alma por la patria.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que me parece una barbaridad que usen a Su Majestad como máquina hace-bebés-reales, pero me parece una decisión argumental impactante. Y por eso, ole. Porque el artista, señores y señoras, puede expresarlo todo.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora sí:**_

 _¡ **Holaaaaaaa**!_

 _Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós... Porque todo se acaba. Se acaba irremediablemente. Es curiosa esa sensación de acabar algo; mi mente voló a aquella mañana, hace ya unos cuantos meses, cuando me levanté, despojada de mi pereza habitual, con El guardián entre el centeno sobre el regazo, y supe que quería escribir algo. Me daba igual qué fuera. Cualquier cosa. Y así nació Amor en tiempos de paz._

 _He dejado una parte de mí aquí. La dejo en todo lo que escribo. Había momentos en los que me sentía poética como Oscar Wilde, mi autor favorito; otras veces, me dejaba llevar por el realismo sucio y me sentía como un Henry Miller arrojado a las calles de París. Y, en una ocasión, ni siquiera podía escribir. Es terrorífico no poder hacerlo. Porque yo soy mis palabras; sin ellas, estoy muerta. Yo creo en la palabra por encima de todo, y por eso escribo._

 _He querido terminar esto de un modo feliz, aunque soy trágica por naturaleza. En todos los aspectos de mi vida. Pero quería hacer algo feliz. Creo que este fanfic es una mezcla de sexo elegante (y no tan elegante), tintes de novela negra y lecciones de vida dadas por Armin en sus charlas con Eren. Me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo._

 _Debo comentar la última parte del capítulo. Damos un salto de veintidós años en el tiempo y nos encontramos a las familias formadas por nuestros personajes. Hanji y Levi no tienen hijos, no necesitan descendencia y tampoco se lo plantean. Armin y Annie acabaron juntándose y teniendo gemelos. Connie y Sasha, tan felices como siempre. Para Eren y Mikasa, nuestra pareja protagónica, tenía decidido darles, al final, lo que perdieron de niños: familia. Se sienten en casa._

 _Gracias a AsukaHyuga, a Avery Z Ackerman, a todos los guest: Pollito, Lol, XIKI, etc. Gracias a todos los que hayan leído este fanfic._

 _ **¡Dejen sus reviews y las leeré tranquilamente!**_

 _ **Y recordad la frase de la filósofa suprema: Más vale buen humor que en el culo un tumor.**_

 _ **See you in París era una fiesta...**_


End file.
